


That Just Isn't You

by TheOnlyCeeCeeJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Child Abuse, Department of Mysteries didn't happen, Drama & Romance, Dumbledore is a dick, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lemon, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley Bashing, Neutral!Hermione, Nicer Voldemort, Non-Canon Relationship, Past Abuse, Pureblood Hermione Granger, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sirius Black Lives, Slash, Some Fluff, a bit OOC, adoption!fic, i can't think of any more tags, neutral!harry, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 76,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ/pseuds/TheOnlyCeeCeeJ
Summary: Hermione Granger finds out some new information about her life. Soon, she has a new family, new friends and new enemies. The manipulations have to stop and new alliances must be formed. DRAMIONE FIC





	1. I'm Adopted!?

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote and posted this on FF.net under the same name and completely forgot about it / lost my Mojo. I've now decided to post it on here while I write the newer chapters then update on both sites once I catch up!! 
> 
> I hope you like
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all of these incredible characters and she is one lucky, lucky woman!

Hermione Granger was happy. She had great parents, a great education and the greatest friends she could ever ask for. Altogether, her life was great. That was how she felt that Tuesday morning. She was home for the summer holidays, yet always got up early in order to see off her dental practitioner parents.

She went about the day as she would any other. She rolled out of bed and rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she slid her feet into her slippers. Reaching over, she grabbed and slipped on her thin dressing gown, leaving it open (it is summer after all). Padding her way across the landing, she went into the bathroom to give her face a quick wash. Once she had dried off, she pulled the headband from her head and readied herself to inspect the bird's nest of hair she would have to attempt to tame later that morning.

She raised her head and opened her eyes, only for them to widen in shock. The bird's nest wasn't there. It had been replaced by sleek waves, almost straight, and it was now jet black. Hermione stood there for a while, her mouth gaping like a fish out of water. The shock had taken away her speech function.

Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen, Hermione's parents; David and Jean were sitting eating their breakfast.

"What's taking Hermione so long this morning, dear? She's usually down by now," Jean said, looking over at the wall clock.

"Let the girl rest. It's her summer holidays, she'll be down when she's ready." David replied, not taking his eyes off of his newspaper.

"I know, but she's always down by now. Her breakfast will spoil any minute."

"She'll be down soon. I heard her go into the bathroom a moment ago. Stop worrying..."

"MUUUUUUUUM!?"

"Stop worrying, you say." Jean put her bowl down and made to get up, only to stop when she heard rushed footsteps down the stairs.

"Good morning, honey. How did you slee…" David began.

"What has happened to my hair? Mummy, I swear I didn't do any magic or use hair dye." David and Jean shared a knowing look. "What? Why are you looking at each other like that?" Hermione looked between her parents nervously.

"Hermione, you might want to sit down. We have something to tell you." Jean said, placing her hand on Hermione's arm.

"What are you talking about?"

"Just sit, love, and we will explain everything." David said, folding his newspaper away.

Hermione sat down slowly, her eyes down, too scared to make eye contact with her parents.

"Fifteen years ago, a man with a white beard and funny clothes turned up at our door holding a small child. We had no idea who he was at the time, but he knew us. He told us that the child was in danger in ‘his world’ and that only we could keep her safe. We were unable to have children so I jumped at the chance to have a child," Jean began, a dreamy look in her eyes.

"You mean..."

"She had the darkest hair I had ever seen, just like the night sky. She was beautiful. We invited the man into the house and he handed the little girl over. He then pulled out, what looked like, a twig and waved it over her. Suddenly she looked like a member of this family. Her hair lightened and curled more, her face resembled me when I was a child."

"We were told that we were not allowed to tell you anything, but seeing as this has happened, I guess we have no choice."

"So you're telling me that Dumbledore took me from my real parents and I'm adopted? You can't be serious." Hermione was getting angry at the thought. How dare he take her away from her family before she even had a chance to remember them and have a connection to them.

"We are, and we are so sorry." Jean said. She was crying quite hard now.

Hermione got up and walked around to hug Jean. "No, don't cry. It's not you I'm angry at. It's not your fault. You didn't take me away, you looked after me." Hermione pulled back and looked into Jean's eyes, "no matter what, you raised me. You made me who I am today and I am proud to call you my mum. And dad."

"Oh Hermione, that means so much to us." Jean threw her arms around Hermione, now sobbing uncontrollably.

They stayed like that for a while, until Jean had calmed down. Hermione then went to hug David, who kissed her forehead. Hermione returned to her seat, her mind racing. She had one certain question roaming around her mind, but she was unsure of how to phrase it. She didn't know whether it was even fair to ask it. Hermione pondered while Jean clattered around the kitchen making tea. She carried over a tray to the table, receiving thanks from the other occupants and they sat in silence until… 

"Who am I?" Hermione asked timidly.

"I wish we could tell you," David said, placing his hand over Hermione's. "Dumbledore didn't tell us who your parents are, he only requested that we call you Hermione."

"Oh. Ok. Well, I'm going to get dressed. I'm not very hungry anymore." Hermione got up and headed to the door.

"We love you, Hermione." Jean said, still looking solemn.

"Yeah. You too." And with that, she made her way upstairs.

_ I'm adopted. Dumbledore took me from my parents. Why? Why me? What happened back then? I need to know. But how? _ Hermione stepped under the shower head and felt her body relax as the warm water ran over her skin. Physically, she was in heaven but her mind was lost in the wilderness. How could she find out who she really was? She stepped out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her, using another to dry her new hair.  _ It's amazing. So easy to manage. _

It was a nice day so Hermione selected a short-ish sundress to wear. Turning to face her full-length mirror, she noticed a flutter behind her out of the window. Turning back, she saw an owl approaching with a letter clutched in its talons. Opening the window, the owl swooped in and landed on Hermione's desk dropping the letter beside it. Picking up the letter, she recognised the Gringotts seal. It was addressed to  _ She Who Is Referred To As Hermione Granger.  _ Hermione tore open the seal and read the letter.

**_Dear Miss Granger,_ **

**_We have become aware of the recent changes to your appearance. We, the Gringotts Goblins, request your attendance as soon as possible. We will be able to answer any questions that you may have regarding your true identity. Please send a reply informing us of when you will be able to attend. Bring this letter with you as verification of your appointment._ **

**_Until Then,_ **

**_Fireclaw_ **

**_Head Goblin of Ancient Family Vaults and Inheritances_ **

_ Gringotts! Why didn't I think of it before!?  _ Hermione quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled a reply informing Fireclaw that she would be there within the hour. She then began to run around her room, grabbing everything that she would need and put it all into a small handbag. She stood in front of her wardrobe trying to decide on a cover-up, finally choosing a white cardigan, putting it on as she made her way downstairs. Her parents were just gathering their things to leave for work. They looked Hermione over, their question looming in the air.

"I just received a letter from Gringotts bank. They know everything and have asked me to go in. They know who I am." Hermione said, practically bouncing off the walls with excitement and nerves.

"Oh that's wonderful, dear," Jean said, the smile not completely reaching her eyes. Hermione frowned. "No really, it's wonderful news, good luck. Will we see you at dinner?"

"Of course. I'll see you later." And with a kiss to each of their cheeks she left, calling the Knight Bus to take her to the Leaky Cauldron.

Once in Diagon Alley, Hermione weaved through the morning crowds and straight to the large marble building. She headed up the steps, through the doors and up to the desk of the first available goblin.

"And how might I be helping you today, young miss?" The goblin's long fingers wrapped around the edge of his podium, his long nose pointing out like Pinocchio.

"I'm here to see Fireclaw. I believe he is expecting me." Hermione passed the letter up to the goblin, who took it into his hands, reading over it.

"Oh yes, miss. Please follow me."

"Thank you." Hermione muttered as the goblin passed the letter back.

The goblin walked down the steps from his podium and gestured for Hermione to follow him. They walked right through to the end of the main atrium before reaching a set of large cherry wood doors. The goblin motioned for Hermione to stand back. He ran his left index finger down the centre of the doors and placed his right palm on the door. Several clicks were heard and the doors opened to reveal a large room with row after row of goblin-made armour and weaponry lining the walls. At the very end of the room, sat a desk, behind which sat a goblin in a throne-like chair.

Fireclaw raised his hand and beckoned for them to approach. Hermione felt so intimidated during the long walk. Once she made it, Fireclaw motioned for her to take a seat in front of him.

"Thank you, Griphook. That will be all." He said. Griphook bowed and quickly left the room, the doors closing dramatically loud. "Miss Granger, I am pleased that you decided to come in sooner rather than later. Please allow me to introduce myself properly. I am Fireclaw, the Head Goblin for the Ancient Family Vaults and Inheritances department in Gringotts bank."

"A pleasure to meet you, sir. And I must say, this room is magnificent." Hermione said, craning her neck to admire the vaulted ceiling.

"Why, thank you. It is not often that a wizard compliments a goblin."

"We are all magical beings, why shouldn't we be treated the same?"

"Noble words, Miss Granger, but I am afraid that is just the way it is right now. That aside, may we get down to business?"

"Oh, of course. My apologies."

"No need. Now, sometime last night, we were alerted of the change in your appearance. We were previously unaware of your true identity as there were some powerful spells and charms that had concealed your true magical signature and identity until now. From what I can see, the powerful glamours concealing your true self began to break down last night which allowed our goblin magic to know that something untoward had occurred. We are still not completely aware as to your parentage yet, but we can perform a short ritual that will allow us to discover which family you truly belong to."

"Aren't rituals painful and time consuming? I read about them once and…" Hermione began fearfully.

"Some are, yes. But I can assure you that this particular ritual is very quick and relatively painless." Hermione's body deflated as the tension left. "All we require is a little bit of your blood, drawn with a ceremonial athame. I will tell you that, depending on your pain threshold, this could be slightly painful, but this pain is not prolonged."

"When can the ritual be performed?" Hermione asked, leaning forward eagerly.

"If you are ready, it can be done in a few minutes."

"I'm definitely ready, sir."

"Wonderful. If you'll please excuse me, I must go and get the ritual chamber ready."

And with that, Fireclaw got up from his seat and walked to his left, where a small door had materialised, leaving Hermione alone with her thoughts.  _ I'm gonna find out who my parents are. I'm about to find my real family. I wonder if I'm an only child still. I'd love to have a sister! Ok, a brother would be cool, but I'd LOVE a sister.  _ Hermione got up from her chair and began pacing nervously. Just as her feet began to wear a pattern into the obviously expensive rug, Fireclaw announced his return with a light chuckle, startling her out of her anxious bubble.

"Miss Granger, if you'll please follow me."

Hermione immediately speed walked over to the goblin and entered the ritual chamber. It was quite a small open plan room of white marble. The light colour making it look a lot more expansive than it actually was. There were no furnishings other than a ritual table located in the centre of the room. As Hermione reached the table, she could just make out the intricate runes carved around the edge. She was in complete awe. It was the most beautiful piece of work she had ever seen. She reached out her hand towards it; pausing to glance back at Fireclaw, her eyes asking for permission. At his nod, she leaned forward and brushed her fingers along the glistening writing. She could feel the magic caress her fingertips. It felt forbidden. She knelt down and moved in for a closer inspection, reading the runes out loud.

"' _ In magic, we trust. The truth shall prevail. Needs will be attended to. Sacrifices will be accepted. Power from within can change the being for good or bad, Let the being decide' Wow. That's insightful." _

__

"You are very well educated with runes, Miss Granger. I must say I am impressed."

__

"They always fascinated me from the moment I entered the Wizarding world. I read any books on runes that I can get my hands on." Hermione laughed, standing up and moving back to Fireclaw.

__

"Then you know the importance of this chamber?" Hermione nodded in reply.

__

Fireclaw waved his hand and a silver tray appeared, hovering next to them. On it sat a large piece of parchment and a jewelled dagger. He picked up the parchment delicately and placed it atop the table. He then picked up the dagger and passed it over to Hermione.

__

"I'm afraid, for this ritual, you are required to slice your palm with the athame to draw the blood. You will then place your palm onto the parchment. Your blood will infuse with the parchment and reveal your true bloodline. You needn't worry, Miss Granger, as soon as the blood is deposited, I will heal your hand. Now, are you ready?"

__

Hermione looked at the dagger in her hand. She was shaking. She knew it wasn't fear, it was nerves and anticipation of being so close to the truth. She closed her free hand around the blade, took a deep breath and sliced. She winced in pain and quickly placed her bloody palm on to the parchment. Fireclaw immediately pulled her hand towards him and healed her hand. She only felt the healing, she was concentrating too much on the parchment to really notice whether she was still bleeding or not.

__

The blood was absorbed into the parchment and slowly returned to form red calligraphy. Hermione leaned closer as the truth was slowly scrawled out.

__

_ Adopted daughter of David and Jean Granger _

__

_ Adoptive name: Hermione Jean Granger _

__

 

__

_ Birth Parents: Giovanni and Maria Zabini _

__

_ Name: Harmony Giovanna Zabini _

__

_ Twin sister of: Blaise Giovanni Zabini _

__

 

__

_ Glamours placed by: Albus Dumbledore _

__

_ Magical Signature altered by: Albus Dumbledore _

__

 

__

The dagger dropped from Hermione's hand and clattered to the floor.

__

"I'm a Zabini."

__


	2. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione (Harmony) meets her new family! How will they react? How will she react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for reading my first chapter, I'm so glad you like it! Here is Chapter 2! I am going to try and post weekly as I have a few written and am trying to keep ahead, but I definitely can't promise anything!
> 
> Love you all xoxo

Giovanni and Maria Zabini were seated quietly in their study playing a game of Wizard's Chess. Neither of them spoke, they simply enjoyed each other's company, plus their game had hit a tense crucial moment. Both stared at the board, contemplating their own and their opponent's next moves when a loud crack sounded, startling them, Maria jumping out of her seat, knocking the chess board on to the floor.

A house elf stood, wide-eyed and staring up at them, tears already forming in its tennis ball eyes. "I be sorry, Master and Mistress. Really, I be sorry. A fire call is for you, Goblin of Gringotts wishes to speak with yous immediately. He be asking if he may be coming through to talk to yous personally."

"Must be important, darling." Maria said, placing her hand on her husband's arm.

"Yes. Bammie, tell him that he is welcome to come straight through." Giovanni was already waving his wand to reset the chess pieces.

"I be doing that now, Master," and with a crack, she left.

"I wonder what this is about. You don't think anything bad has happened, do you?" Maria said, standing slowly.

"I guess we'll find out in a minute." Giovanni remarked.

Just at that moment, they felt their home's wards bend and a goblin appeared before them. He bowed to the pair silently. Maria gestured for him to take a seat, which he gratefully accepted. Once they were all seated and comfortable, the silence was finally broken.

"Forgive my intrusion, Lord and Lady Zabini. My name is Fireclaw, I am the Head Goblin for the Ancient Family Vaults and Inheritance department at Gringotts."

"Has something happened to our vaults? Or is it Blaise? What has happened?" Maria interjected. She was wringing her hands nervously, fear and apprehension was rolling off of her in waves. Giovanni pulled her hands apart and gripped them between his own.

"Oh, nothing like that. In fact, I come bearing good news. The reason that I am here is to do with your daughter."

"Harmony? What about her?" Giovanni leaned forward, not taking his eyes off of Fireclaw.

"We have found her." Fireclaw smiled, causing Maria to gasp and begin to cry. "It seems that when she was taken, she was covered with some powerful glamour charms to conceal not only her looks but also her magical signature. Last night, her glamours began to falter, alerting us at Gringotts of the change. We have already performed the Bloodline Ritual and I am glad to be the one to tell you that it is definitely her."

Maria broke into body shuddering tears at the news. Giovanni moved in to hug his wife, his own tears – as few as there may have been – fell gracefully.

"My baby. You found my sweet Harmony. Where is she? Can we see her?" Maria said through a handkerchief.

"Of course. She is in my office at Gringotts. I'll give you some time to compose yourselves. Your son should be here for this, too. You should inform him of this before you come to my office. The direct floo will have you spelled in so you will not have to venture through the bank." Fireclaw stood from his seat. "I must tell you, not all of her glamours have been removed yet. I thought that it would be something that you would prefer to do. I will see you shortly." He bowed and disappeared from the room.

"Oh Gio, they've found her. She's alive. She's so close. Oh, what do I say to her? Will she even like me?"

"Maria, calm down, love. We need to get Blaise and tell him. Where is he today?" Giovanni asked.

"He is with Draco, I believe," Maria said, fixing her makeup in a large wall mirror.

"Bammie!" The house elf popped in. "Go to the Malfoy’s and get Blaise. Tell him that he must come home immediately."

"Yes, Master." And she disappeared with a crack, returning 10 seconds later with a rather dishevelled Blaise.

"Mother, what's wrong? Have you been crying?"

"Blaise, calm down. Have a seat, we have something to tell you." Giovanni said, pointing Blaise to the armchair that had been occupied by Fireclaw not too long before.

"Father, you're worrying me. What's going on?"

"We have just had word from Gringotts Bank. It's about your sister."

"Harmony? What about her?"

"They have found her."

The words hit Blaise like a tonne of bricks. His breath caught in his chest. "She's… She's alive? You can't be serious. Where is she now?"

"Gringotts. If you want, we can go and see her now." Maria said, walking over to Blaise and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, which Blaise automatically covered with his own.

Blaise couldn't move, except his thumb running along the back of his mother’s hand. He was full of complete disbelief. His twin was alive. She was alive this whole time and he couldn't find her. He couldn't feel her presence. Where had she been hidden? Far away? Or maybe right under his nose. Was she in Hogwarts with him? If she was, then who was she? How had he treated her? How had everyone else treated her? He began to feel distressed at the thought that Harmony had been at school with him and he hadn't been able to protect her.

"Blaise." Maria's voice broke through his thoughts. "We are going to Gringotts now. Are you ready?"

Blaise took a deep breath, stood up and straightened his robes. "As I'll ever be."

They all gathered at the fireplace and gave each other a supportive glance before going through the floo network one at a time.

* TJIY *

Harmony was sitting in Fireclaw's office alone. Fireclaw had left 5 minutes ago to go to the Zabinis to tell them of her reappearance. She kept her eyes in her lap, wringing her hands continuously. What if they don't like me? I'm a Gryffindor, will they resent me? MY GOD, I HAVE A TWIN BROTHER! Just then, she felt someone's presence before her. Her body tensed as she slowly raised her head. Fireclaw was standing, eyebrow raised and smirking at her.

"Merlin! I thought you were them. What happened? They're not here, they don't want to see me, do they?"

"Calm down, Miss Zabini. You are just like your mother, I must say. They are simply informing Master Zabini of the events before they arrive." Fireclaw was taking his seat once again.

"Oh. Ok." Harmony slumped in her seat.

"You have nothing to worry about, Miss Zabini. They are excited to see you."

Harmony gave a small smile and lowered her head once more to stare at her hands. Bloody nervous habit. At that moment, she heard the fire roar to life, the sound immediately pulling her up to stand. Before her brain could register anything, a blur flew across the room and collided with her. She found herself enveloped in the most comfortable hug she had ever felt. She wrapped her arms around the body and felt herself relax into their arms.

"I never thought we'd find you, Harmony." Blaise whispered into her hair. She couldn't reply, she just squeezed her arms tighter around his waist. After a while, Blaise pulled back and placed his hands on either side of her face, leaning her up so she could look into his eyes. As the eye contact was made, Blaise's widened in shock. "Granger?"

Harmony lowered her eyes to the floor. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Disappoint? You're my sister, you could never disappoint me!" Blaise pulled her into another hug. "You're the brightest witch of our age. I'm proud to say you're my twin, Harmony Zabini."

"But I'm a Gryff…"

"You really think I'm into all that house animosity?" Harmony shrugged at the question. Blaise took her hands and led them over to sit on the seats provided. "Think back, whenever you were being ridiculed, did I ever say anything?" He asked, looking directly into Harmony's eyes.

"No, actually. You didn't. You stood there at the back of the group."

"Exactly. I'd never hurt someone who doesn't deserve it. However, I do owe you an apology for being in that group. I wish I had known that you were you. If I had, I would've stopped them. I should have stopped them anyway…"

"If you had known, they probably wouldn't even be saying anything. You don't need to apologise. You didn't know."

Harmony squeezed Blaise's hands and they smiled at each other. A hiccough and sniff broke them out of their moment. Harmony looked up to see her parents still standing by the fireplace, cuddling and watching the exchange. Harmony suddenly felt nervous. She looked to Blaise, who chuckled and leaned towards her.

"They won't bite. Go and say hello, they are dying to see you." He whispered in her ear, squeezing her hands once more before letting go and sitting back in his chair.

Harmony took a deep breath and got up from her seat. She walked slowly over to Giovanni and Maria, a small nervous smile on her face. "Mother? Father?"

Quickly, the gap between them was closed, Harmony was held between her parents, her mother crying and her father buried his nose into her hair. Feeling this amount of love finally broke Harmony down. The floodgates opened and she finally cried. She didn't know how it happened, but she felt content and safe with these new parents. She didn't expect to be accepted so easily and didn't expect to accept them so easily, it just felt right. Her parents squeezed her tighter, only causing her to cry more. Blaise was quickly there behind Harmony, immediately calming her down.

"I can't believe you're here. You have no idea how happy I am." Maria leaned back, wiping her eyes.

"I think I have a small idea." Hermione sniffed, also wiping her eyes. "If it's ok, would you be able to remove the rest of my glamours, please. I don't feel right yet. I want to know what I really look like."

"Of course, sweetheart. Stand back." Giovanni reached into his robes, pulled out his wand and waved it in front of Harmony. She suddenly felt herself grow a couple of inches and her skin tingled. When it was all over, she saw the looks of admiration from her family. She turned to look towards Fireclaw who pointed to the left wall, where a full-length mirror was situated.

Harmony ran and gasped when she saw herself. She was now a taller 5'7" compared to the 5'4" that she had previously been. Her body had gained perfect curves and she was much shapelier. She walked forward and inspected her face. It wasn't too different, her cheekbones became more defined and her nose slightly more pointed. Her skin had darkened slightly, due to her Italian heritage. The most startling change was her eyes. They were glowing blue. "I'm beautiful." She whispered to herself.

"Yes you are. I wouldn't expect any less from my twin. I mean, come on! You look like me! Of course you're gorgeous." Blaise said, sliding into the mirror behind her.

You could tell they were twins. Their faces were very alike, Harmony's only slightly more feminine. Their hair was the same jet black and their eyes the same startling blue. Despite her growth spurt, Blaise still towered over her with his 6'2" structure.

Fireclaw clapped his hands, "now that the initial introductions are done, why don't we all take a seat and discuss a few things."

They all nodded. Maria and Giovanni sat on the long loveseat and Blaise took the chair next to them. Harmony looked around, pondering where to sit. As she went to sit on the chair beside Blaise, he grabbed her arm and pulled her in to squeeze in beside him on his chair.

Fireclaw stood and made to leave the room. "I believe you have some private matters to attend to. I will return once you are finished, then I will continue on with my business." And on that note, he left the room.

They all sat in silence for a few moments. "So…" Harmony muttered, attempting to get the conversation going.

"Yes, well I believe that we should explain. I'll start from the beginning." Giovanni began. "When we discovered that Maria was pregnant with twins, we were overwhelmed with excitement. You see, bearing twins is a blessing from Lady Magic. We were continuously congratulated, everyone remarking on the power that you both would hold."

"Power?" Harmony asked.

"Twins, when together, hold an immense amount of power. Almost as strong as the power between soulmates." Blaise responded, giving Harmony's shoulder a squeeze.

"Wonderfully put, honey. Anyway, you must know that Albus Dumbledore isn't the man you think he is. When he discovered that I was carrying twins, he felt threatened. We Zabinis have always remained neutral during any wars, but Dumbledore has always seen us as dark, no matter what." Maria looked to her husband for support.

"Dumbledore was threatened by you even before you were born. He began hatching plans to either separate you or kill you both. When you were born, everyone adored you both…"

"You were the most adorable babies ever. You'd always cry if you were separated…" Maria cut in, cooing away like they were babies again.

Blaise blushed, "MUUUUUM!" Harmony found herself laughing as Blaise hid his face in her hair.

"That's how we knew something had happened. One night, after we put you both in your bed; yes you shared a cot, we couldn't separate you at all, we felt a bend in the wards. Someone had somehow got in. Next, we heard Blaise crying." Giovanni turned to Maria, who had new tears running down her face." We rushed to your room and you were gone, Harmony. The veranda doors were left open and only Blaise was left." Giovanni got up from his seat, motioning for Blaise to go and comfort his mother.

Giovanni stopped in front of Harmony, placing his hands over hers and looking her directly in the eye. "From that night on, we never stopped looking for you. We used everything in our power to try and find you but it wasn't enough. We had no idea where you were, we scoured the entire Wizarding World for you."

"Well, that's why you didn't find me. Dumbledore took me into the muggle world and gave me to a couple who couldn't have children. He put glamours on me to make me look like them and obviously covered my magical signature."

"Baby, we are so sorry…" Giovanni pulled Harmony into his arms.

"You don't need to apologise. I was kidnapped, you worked for over 15 years trying to find me and now I'm here. I'm back with my family."

Blaise and Maria joined the embracing pair on the floor and they all kneeled there. None of them knew how long they were there for, the next thing they knew, Fireclaw had returned and was sitting behind his desk. The family all took their previous seats and gave the goblin their attention.

"I take it everything has been explained?" The group nodded. "Wonderful. I only have a few matters to go through with you. Firstly, now that Miss Zabini has returned, her vault is reactivated. Here is your key." Fireclaw slid a small key across the desk.

"I have my own vault?" Harmony asked, staring at the key in awe.

"Yeah, sis. It's next to mine in our family vault." Blaise informed, nudging Harmony's shoulder.

"The other matter at hand is your living arrangements."

"Oh, uh, well…" Harmony spluttered. She hadn't even given this a second's thought. Everything had been so overwhelming, she hadn't even thought about what would happen when they left this office.

Sensing her internal struggle, Maria turned to Harmony, "well, sweetie, we were actually hoping that you'd come and live with us. Now that we've found you, we don't really want to let you go again."

Harmony's eyes filled with tears. "Really?"

"Of course, sis. You have a home with us." Blaise smiled, hugging Harmony close.

"Wonderful. I believe that is all of the business attended to for today. Lord Zabini, I believe I can compile any evidence you may need against Albus Dumbledore, should you require it.”

“Thank you, Ragnok. That would be wonderful. I will owl you later in the week. There is no need to rush at the moment. We have our daughter back and that is all that matters right now. We cannot go rushing into things like this with such a powerful man.”

Quite right. I look forward to hearing from you, Lord Zabini. Thank you all for coming in, and may I be the first to say congratulations."

They all nodded and made their way to the fireplace happily until Harmony stopped, causing Blaise to walk straight into the back of her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, making Maria and Giovanni turn around worriedly.

"It's just… I promised my parents, my adoptive parents, that I'd be home for dinner. I need to go and see them. I need to explain everything and say goodbye." Harmony muttered nervously.

"Oh, of course dear. Is the floo network connected to their house?" Maria said as she made her way next to Harmony.

"No it's not, I'm afraid."

"No trouble at all, we will apparate there." Giovanni took Harmony's hand and lead the group from the office.

Any other time, Harmony would've felt patronised by the gesture, especially at her age, but at that moment having her father hold her hand felt comforting and reassuring. It felt like it was his way of beginning to prove that he would not let her go again. Harmony smiled at the thought.

They made it to the apparition point, Harmony explained exactly where they would need to go to and they were off. They apparated into the side alley for Harmony's back garden. It was blocked off from all of the neighbouring windows so they wouldn't be seen just appearing and it was just rude to simply pop into the Granger's living room. Harmony led them through the gate and around to the front door and opened it with her keys, drawing slight looks of amazement from the other witch and wizards.

"Mum? Dad? Are you home?" Harmony called out as she walked through the door.

"In the kitchen, dear. How did it go today?" Jean called out.

"Fantastic," Harmony called, making her way to the kitchen. "I know who I am now." Jean and David turned to see the new Harmony.

"Hermione? Is that really you?" Jean asked, staring in awe.

"It's actually Harmony. Harmony Zabini. These are my parents, Giovanni and Maria. And this is my twin brother, Blaise."

David stepped forward, "it's a pleasure to meet you."

David and Jean shook hands with Giovanni and Blaise, as they got to Maria they found themselves enveloped into a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you so much for taking such good care of our baby. She's grown up to be a fantastic young lady."

Jean was in shock. She had not expected such a warm reception from the Zabinis, after all, she had raised their daughter.

Harmony laughed as she noticed Jean's face. "Why don't we have some tea and talk?"

Jean snapped out of her stupor, "oh yes, good idea. Herm... Harmony, why don't you lead the Zabinis into the living room and we will be through in a second.”

For the rest of the evening, they all discussed the past. How Harmony came to them and her achievements at primary school and Hogwarts. As the evening wore on, Harmony got more and more uncomfortable. Blaise sensed the tension in his twin and placed his hand on her arm, instantly relaxing her.

Harmony got up, excusing herself to the bathroom. Blaise immediately followed her up the stairs.

"You'll have to tell them, Harmony. They'll understand. They are your parents, too. All they want is for you to be happy." Blaise hugged his twin tightly and kissed her forehead. "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

When the twins re-entered the living room, the four parents all looked up to see the nervous glint in Harmony's eyes.

"Harmony, dear. We will go upstairs and collect your things, we'll leave you three to talk." Maria said, making her way to the door.

"You… Wait, what?” Harmony started.

"You looked so nervous, sweetie. We thought maybe we could break the news for you." Giovanni said, joining his wife and son and they left the room.

"I'm so sorry…" Harmony began.

"No need to apologise, dear. To be honest, we were expecting it." Jean said surprisingly calm.

"You were?"

"Of course. You've found your real family, why wouldn't you go and live with them?" David said, patting the space between himself and his wife.

Harmony sat down. "You're really ok with this?"

"Of course we are. We want you to be happy."

"Told you, sis." Blaise laughed as he suddenly appeared in the doorway, but seeing Harmony's glare he muttered, "sorry," and ran back upstairs.

"All we ask is that you keep in touch. I need the odd owl flying through the window to help me stay sane." Jean laughed through her tears. The trio embraced in silence until they heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Are you ready, Harmony?" Maria asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I am." Harmony gave her adoptive parents one last squeeze before she got up. "Hey, with me gone, maybe you guys could do that Australia move you've been dreaming about." Harmony smiled.

Jean's face lit up. "I guess we could. What do you think, Dave?"

"Why don't we let these guys get on their way and then we can talk." David's face was glowing as much as his wife's.

"Once again, thank you for raising Harmony so well," Maria said as they walked out of the front door.

"I love you both." Harmony said, tears welling up.

"We love you, too." David said, hugging his crying wife close. "And don't forget to write."

"I won't."

With a last wave, The Zabinis made their way back around the side of the Granger's house.

"Next stop, Zabini Manor," Blaise said, grabbing Harmony's hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos & Comments, they keep me alive!
> 
> Another chapter hopefully next week!! <3


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harmony is finally home! Just some happy lovely family loving. We also get the introduction of the dreamy Slytherin Prince (YAY!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I have posted this a day early because I just can't wait any longer, I am really enjoying getting back into writing this! Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This is my last chapter before Christmas so... MERRY CHRISTMAS ONE AND ALL <3 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own or make any kind of profit for this, JK Rowling is the beautiful mind that gave us these characters! Y'all pay me in Kudos and Love <3

The Zabinis apparated to the main entrance hall of Zabini Manor. As soon as her feet touched the floor, Harmony's jaw dropped. The hall was huge and white. Harmony was shocked at how bright it was, despite it being night time. The walls were bare of decoration, only with several torches and doors lining them. In front of them was a long hallway framed by a double staircase that loops around and joins together at the top.

"Wow. It's beautiful." Harmony gasped, not realising she had said it out loud until heard her father's deep rumbled chuckle.

"I'm glad you think so. Your mother spent months trying to find the perfect design. I think the architect almost quit by the end of it."

"The first architect _did_ quit. The one who finished it all up was on the verge. Well, now we have a reason for my quest for perfection. My daughter loves it. That's all that matters." Maria squeezed Harmony's shoulder affectionately, giving her a small smile.

Blaise stepped between them and walked Harmony forward. "Now, the grand tour can wait until tomorrow, but the most important thing is showing you to your room." With that, Blaise ran to the right staircase. "Race you!"

Harmony huffed and began her own sprint up the left staircase, taking them two-at-a time. "That's not fair, you got a head start!"

"Don't care!" Blaise called back, disappearing down the corridor.

"Your legs are longer!"

"Then grow!"

"I grew about 20 minutes ago! Blaise! I don't know where I'm going!" Harmony made it to the corridor and stomped her feet.

"Not enough! Follow my voice," could be heard echoing down the hallway.

Harmony huffed once more and took off running again. Giovanni hugged Maria, who was smiling up at where her son and daughter had run off to.

"I'm so glad she found us. Our family is complete again." Maria said, leaning in to her husband's touch.

"And we will stay complete this time. I will do anything to protect you all. She will never be taken again."

Giovanni leaned down and kissed Maria softly. "I think Blaise can handle the rest of this evening. Why don't we go to bed? It's been a wild day." He took Maria's hand and led her up the left staircase, towards their bedroom. For the first time in 15 years, they were able to sleep soundly knowing their daughter was safe.

* TJIY *

Blaise finally gave in and waited for Harmony to catch up. He swung his arm over her shoulders and led her up a small flight of stairs. "This is our wing. Merlin, it feels good to say that. It's been _my_ wing for so long, I'm so happy I finally get to share it."

"I'm happy I'm not an only child anymore. It's so boring being alone."

"Tell me about it. Ok, so this is my room," he motioned to the door on his right. They walked down the corridor and Blaise pointed out the door on his the left, "that is our study. It's a bit like a common room but just for the two of us. We can just hang out there." He led Harmony further down the corridor and pointed to the last room on the right. "This is your room."

Harmony stepped forward and went to open the door but noticed that Blaise wasn't following. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing. It's just best if you go in by yourself the first time. The room is bare at the moment, except for a bed and the usual necessities. When you go in, imagine exactly how you want the room, colours and all, and it will appear. When you're done, call me in." Blaise leaned back against the wall and gestured for Harmony to continue on.

She entered her room and closed the door behind herself. Standing in the middle of the admittedly large room, she closed her eyes and pictured the room she had wanted her entire life.

The walls suddenly made the room look like a meadow, the carpet was grassy green. The ceiling was a beautiful sky blue with fluffy white clouds and birds flying around. The drapes on the bed flowed down in a pale green and the duvet cover a slightly darker green. Along the left-hand wall, next to the wardrobe door, a large bookcase appeared, made of dark mahogany wood. Next to the bedroom door, a mahogany desk could be found. Harmony opened her eyes and gasped. It looked better than she ever expected.

"Blaise, you can come in now." She called out as she ran and belly-flopped on the queen sized bed.

Blaise stepped in and closed the door. His eyes swept the room, doing a three-sixty he came to see Harmony settled on the bed.

"Wow, sis. What made you have this?" He said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"When I was younger, I used to always walk to the nearby meadow with a book. I'd stay there all day. Sometimes I'd fall asleep there and my dad would have to carry me home. I always found the outdoors comforting."

"That's really nice. Well I know you'll love the grounds here at the manor, then." Blaise got up and held his hand out for Harmony, who gladly accepted the assistance. He walked her to the lone door on the right. "And this is our bathroom."

It was huge with, what looked like, a four person shower on the left. Next to it was a bath that you could easily swim in. Along the wall was one wide mirror with his & hers sinks and cabinets.

"This is just amazing." Harmony said, running her hand along the sink. "I've never had anything like this."

"Well be prepared for more. Now that you're back, Mum will no doubt take you shopping for whatever you want, she will be wanting to fill up the enormous dressing room you have." Blaise laughed, "and dad has his little princess back, he'll be wrapped around your little finger by breakfast tomorrow."

"It's all so overwhelming."

“I can imagine, but you'll get used to it." Blaise took Harmony's hand and walked her to the door at the other side of the bathroom. "This is my bedroom. I leave this door unlocked all the time so if you ever need me, just come straight through, ok?"

Blaise's room was set out the mirror of Harmony's. It was royal blue with silver trimmings and edging.

Harmony yawned. "It's been a tiring day. I think I better get to bed. Thank you for accepting me so easily." She wrapped her arms around Blaise's waist.

Blaise kissed Harmony's forehead and rested his chin on top of her head. "Thank you for coming back. You're my twin sister. I would never turn you away. I've been waiting for this day since Mum and Dad told me about you."

"Goodnight." Harmony smiled and made her way through to the bedroom.

She went to her wardrobe and her clothes were already unpacked and organised. _They must have house elves._ She sighed and rummaged through her drawers until she found her pyjamas. She slipped on a strappy top and shorts and made her way to the bed. Sipping into the covers, as soon as her head hit the pillow, she was asleep.

* TJIY *

It was 5am when Harmony woke up. She sat up confused and scared, not knowing where she was. It took a minute for the previous day's events to flood her brain and then she relaxed.

She knew she wasn't going to get back to sleep so she slid out of her bed and padded over to the bathroom. She paused in front of the mirror to inspect her hair, which only looked slightly tousled. _I could get used to this._ She continued through to the door for Blaise's room. Opening the door, she could see a mound of covers in the bed.

"Blaise," she whispered getting no reply. She walked towards the bed and perched near where Blaise's head should be. "Blaise." She whispered again, still getting no reply.

She laid her hand on top of the covers where she suspected Blaise's shoulder would be, the contact waking him immediately. "Who? What? Oh, Harmony, it's you. What's up?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I came to see if you were awake. Sorry for waking you up."

"No problem." Blaise said rubbing his face. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing. I don't know what woke me up."

Blaise pulled back the covers for Harmony to get in. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Come on, it's bloody early. Nobody wants to be awake at this hour. Let's go back to sleep, ok?"

Harmony snuggled closer and immediately felt sleep take her away.

* TJIY *

At 9am, the twins’ living area fire roared to life, spitting out a very irritated Draco Malfoy. Once he had straightened his robes, he stormed through the twins' quarters and straight to Blaise's room, slamming the door open in the process.

"You better have a bloody good reason for ditching me yesterday. Mother made me sit with her all afternoon while she and the elves did her quilting, or whatever it was."

Blaise hadn't budged. Draco huffed and walked over to the bed. Pulling back the covers, he revealed a shirtless Blaise and a girl in – what Draco would call – skimpy pyjamas, both of whom were now awake.

"Oh, so this is why. If you wanted a shag, you should've just said and I wouldn't have turned up now." At that moment, Harmony sat up and locked eyes with Draco. "Blaise. Why does your bird look like you with tits?"

Blaise's eyes darkened. "Drake, you better shut up."

"What's wrong? I was basically complimenting you on your conquest." Draco winked at Harmony.

This only made Blaise more angry. "Drake, shut it. NOW!" He shouted, rendering Draco and Harmony speechless. He leaned over to his sister, "Harmony, why don't you go and have a shower and get ready. I'll deal with this prat. I'll try to explain everything."

Harmony nodded and padded through to the bathroom, locking the door with an audible click.

Blaise just sat and stared up at Draco, who had an uncharacteristically confused look on his face. His mouth was gaping like a fish out of water and he was continually pointing between Blaise and the bathroom door. After a few minutes of this, a look of realisation took residence on Draco's face.

"You… You called her Harmony."

"Yes." Blaise droned, knowing exactly where this was going.

"She looks exactly like you."

"Good eye, mate."

"You called her Harmony and she looks like you."

"I'd say we have already established those facts."

"Blaise, you found your sister!?"

"And there we have it, Ladies and Gentlemen. Young Draco found the answer and with just seconds to spare." Blaise stood and applauded, only a slight smile on his face.

Draco had been Blaise's best friend for as long as they could remember. The Malfoys were very close to the Zabinis and were Harmony and Blaise's Godparents. When they were 10 years old, the four parents had explained the situation with Harmony to Draco, as Blaise already knew. Both boys were told to keep a look out at Hogwarts in case they found her. After all these years, Draco had almost given up hope. He felt terrible, but seeing the same people every year and knowing that she wasn't one of them really put a dampener on school, and he tried to forget about it. Harmony hadn't crossed his mind in 2 years. Until now.

Suddenly, Draco was on his knees in front of Blaise, hugging his friend's legs. "Man, I am so sorry. I didn't think it would be her. Wait. When did she come back? How did you find her? Where was she? Oh man, can you ever forgive me?" Draco looked up with the best puppy dog eyes he could conjure up.

Blaise kicked his legs free and walked over to his wardrobe. "I can forgive you. It's my sister you're gonna have problems with. I'll explain everything in full later," he said as he disappeared in to his wardrobe, "I can tell you one thing though. You better be worried."

Draco snorted. "Why would I be scared of a girl?"

Blaise poked his head out of the wardrobe, smiling. "Because she's the girl who broke your nose in third year."

_Who broke my nose in third year? No girl has done that to me before. No. Wait. Granger. She punched me when that overgrown chicken was executed. What. Then that means…_ Draco's mouth dropped open in shock and horror. Hermione Granger had been the only girl Draco had truly been afraid of. She was feisty, powerful and had a mean right hook. Now she was Harmony Zabini, there was no doubt where that fire came from.

_How the hell is she going to forgive me. Where can I even start? I've bullied her for years. She hates me. I hate her. Don't we?_

Blaise walked over and pushed Draco's mouth closed. "Didn't your mother tell you that if you hold your mouth open like that, you'll catch flies?"

"Blaise, I'm in deep shit. Your sister hates me."

"That, she does."

"What am I going to do?"

"Well, you can go and wait in the study until we're both ready, then let the grovelling commence." Blaise said, knocking on the bathroom door, the click sounding and he went in, shutting the door behind him.

"Well, shit me. This is a new angle to take." Draco said to himself as he left Blaise's room. "Merlin, help me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Thanks to all those who have commented and given a Kudos!
> 
> Love you all 
> 
> xoxo


	4. Rude Awakenings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Harmony going to do to Draco after that very rude awakening????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: Still not mine, these characters are JK's!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read, commented & Kudosed (is that even a word?! Probably not!) here is the next chapter!! I hope you like it!

Harmony sighed as she closed and locked the bathroom door. Draco Malfoy had once again insulted her and this time, he didn't know who she used to be. _But did he really insult you? He did congratulate Blaise about you - albeit for the wrong reason._ Shaking away her thoughts, she turned her shower on. Once the water was the perfect temperature, she stepped under the spray and her body relaxed immediately.

Her mind quickly went back to Draco. _He's Blaise's best friend. I hope he likes me. I mean, I hope we get on for Blaise's sake. He won't like me as soon as he knows I'm ‘Granger’. The filthy mudblood._

Harmony pushed the thoughts from her head once more and continued to wash her hair and body. Once she felt she was sufficiently clean, she turned the water off and wrapped herself in a towel.

A knock came from the door to Blaise's room. She unlocked the door and opened it slightly, enough to let Blaise squeeze through. "Are you ok?" He asked, concern alive in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. It's all a shock really. Him bursting in like that."

"I'm sorry about that. It's not the first time he's done that…"

"And it's probably not the last either."

"You're right. That boy has no boundaries. Right, you go get dressed and wait in your room until I'm done. I just need to talk a few things through with you before we go through and see Draco. Give me 10 minutes."

"Okay." Harmony turned and went straight through her room and into her wardrobe. She went through the rails of clothes and finally decided on a pair of denim shorts and a long vest top (or short dress, whichever way you want to see it). She then sat at her dressing table and brushed her hair, revelling in its softness. After a few minutes of difficult deliberation, she decided to put it in a high ponytail. Turning around, she looked at the wall shelves at her very few pairs of shoes. It took a while to decide what to finish her outfit off with, but she decided on her large, black combat boots. After putting them on, she stood and checked her appearance in the full length mirror. Happy with how she looked, Harmony walked back out to her room to find Blaise already sitting on her bed.

"Wow. You get ready quick." Harmony said, taking a seat next to Blaise.

"No, you just take forever." He laughed, quickly ducking what would've been a smack to the back of the head.

"Oi, you! I don't take forever!"

"You're right. Draco takes much longer than you did." They both chuckled, "speaking of which, I didn't tell him the whole story of what happened yesterday, though I did give him a little push into finding out who you were and how you're not very happy with him right now."

"And what did he say to that?"

"He's quite terrified of your wrath, actually. I brought up the time that you broke his nose. He never quite got over that one."

"Oh yeah, what a great moment." Harmony laughed at the memory.

"So, when we go and see him in a sec, please play on your anger at this morning. He deserves it."

"Oh, this should be fun." Harmony smirked.

Blaise stood and offered Harmony his arm, which she gladly took, and they made their way out of her bedroom.

"By the way, Dad is gonna kill you if he sees you in shorts _that_ short."

"No he won't. He won't be happy, but he won't do anything to upset his princess, will he. Especially since he's just got me back."

"You are devious. You are definitely a Zabini."

Blaise and Harmony full on belly laughed most of the way to the living area. As soon as the door came in to view, they stopped laughing and composed themselves.

Harmony turned to Blaise and whispered, "we have house elves right? They would be able to fix this, won't they?"

"Fix what?" Blaise asked, bewildered and completely unprepared for what was about to happen.

*TJIY*

Draco sat in the room in the armchair that meant that his back was to the door. His father would lecture him on how dangerous and stupid his decision had been, but he reasoned it with the fact that he didn't want Granger, no Harmony, to see the terror on his face.

_What's taking them so long? Hopefully Blaise is talking her into forgiving me. Yeah that must be what's taking them so long. I mean, there is a lot to forgive._

**BOOM!**

The door flew off its hinges and crashed to the floor. Harmony had used all of the force that she could physically conjure up to kick the door open. The action left Blaise stunned. He didn't think such a small person could cause so much destruction without use of a wand, spell or potion. _I suppose she did grow up muggle._

Whilst Blaise was still, Draco was the complete opposite. The loud noise coming from behind him made him scream like a girl. He jumped up from his seat and threw himself across the coffee table that was in front of the fireplace. He turned and looked towards where the noise had come from and he locked eyes with a furious Harmony. Draco had been scared of her when she was Hermione Granger, but now she was utterly terrifying. Hot and terrifying. _Wait. Did I just say hot?_

Draco didn't have too much time to think about his mental slip up as Harmony's combat boot covered feet stomped over the broken door and she sauntered over to him slowly, causing him to scramble back into the wall.

"Oh, Malfoy. What would your followers say if they saw you cowered in a corner afraid of a little girl? And a Gryffindor at that." Harmony crooned, reminding Draco of his Aunt Bellatrix. _That woman could scare a ghost._

Draco lowered his head away from Harmony's stormy gaze. He couldn't look at her anymore, she was just too damn hot. The only reason that he didn't have a hard on was because he was so scared. _Say something, Merlin's beard open your mouth, Draco!_ He managed to mumble something unintelligible. Harmony used her foot to nudge Draco until his back was against the wall and he was looking directly at her. She bent over, giving Draco the perfect view of her cleavage. Draco's mouth dried up. He licked his lips and stared at her chest, which didn't go unnoticed by Harmony.

She placed her fingers under Draco's chin and tilted his head up. They locked eyes. Harmony wasn't smiling but she was slightly amused by the situation. "My eyes are up here. So, what did you say?"

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

"You're sorry," she mocked, "sorry for what?"

"Everything."

*TJIY*

Giovanni and Maria were sitting in their study. It was what they did every morning at around this time. They would wake up and get ready together, they would then make their way to their study to wait for Blaise to make an appearance. They liked to have breakfast as a family and they especially wanted Harmony to see that they were a close family and wanted to make her feel welcome. When it reached 9.30am, Maria started to worry.

"They're probably still sleeping, darling. We all had a big day yesterday." Giovanni said, patting his wife on the thigh.

"But what if something has happened? We've only just got her back and…"

"And I won't let anything happen to our baby again."

He kissed her forehead lightly and felt as the tension left her body. They sat in comfortable silence, both reading books when the fire roared to life, the green flames revealing Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy impeccably dressed as usual.

"Good morning Gio, Ria. Sorry to burst in on you like this, but we were wondering if Draco has been here yet this morning?" Narcissa asked, giving a hug to Maria.

"No problem at all. I haven't seen him personally, but he could be in Blaise's wing. We can have a look for him in a moment," Maria said, giving a glance to her husband, who nodded in response to the unasked question. "But first, why don't you two have a seat, we have some big news."

Lucius and Narcissa shared a glance and took their seats. Giovanni proceeded to tell them all of the events that had occurred over the previous day, receiving gasps of shock and tears of happiness (mainly from Maria and Narcissa) followed by exclamations and hugs of excitement, joy and congratulations.

"I can't believe she's really back." Narcissa said, drying her eyes with a tissue.

"You and me both, Cissy. I have my little girl back." Maria cried, hugging her friend tight.

"When can we see her?" Narcissa asked, obviously itching to get out of the room.

"Now, if you like." Giovanni announced, "Maria has been itching to get over there and check Harmony is still there."

They all laughed and made their way to the door. All except Lucius. Giovanni walked over to his friend and clapped him on the shoulder.

"What's the matter, Luc?"

"Do you think it wise for me to go see her now? I spent years insulting her. I have called her the most disgusting of names. She won't be pleased to know that I'm her godfather."

"Harmony is a Zabini. We are a forgiving family. She may not be happy in the beginning but she will change her mind quickly. She's an intelligent girl, remember."

"I hope you're right, Gio."

"When am I not?" They both laughed and left the study, making their way behind their wives on their way to the twins' wing.

*TJIY*

Harmony smirked down at Draco. He was whimpering and trying to evade eye contact for fear of actually bursting into tears. _Why did I stare at her tits!? This isn't the time or place for that, no matter how amazing they look._

"Is little Draco scared? Not so tough now, are you?" Harmony looked towards Draco, miming for him to copy her and shake his head, which he did. "So. Why should I forgive you, huh? You made my life hell, Malfoy. HELL! Do you remember what you and your pathetic little cronies used to call me?"

A sob broke free from Draco's voice box. He didn't want to say it. It would only make things worse. He vowed to himself then and there that he would never utter that word again.

"Say it, Malfoy. Nothing stopped you before. My crying didn't stop you. What is stopping you now?" Harmony egged, Draco kept his mouth firmly shut and shook his head. "SAY IT! Go on. M… M… Mudblood. Not nice, is it?" Draco shook his head again. "So why call someone it?"

"I… I… I don't know."

*TJIY*

The group of adults were chattering and laughing their way through the Manor. As they reached the twins' wing, they weren't prepared for what they saw. Blaise was standing staring with his mouth open.

"Blaise, honey?" Maria called cautiously. Blaise didn't respond or move at all.

As they walked closer, they could see that the door to the living area was open. What unnerved them was that, as they got closer, they could see splinters around the door frame and the whole door was completely missing. Their walking quickly sped up, Maria reaching a run.

"Blaise, where is your sister?!" She screamed.

Blaise could only lift his arm slowly and point into the room. When they reached the room, they laid their eyes on a scene that they never expected to see. Harmony was leaning over a terrified Draco, with her right foot on his shoulder, sneering down at him.

"Harmony?" Maria asked, slowly stepping towards her daughter.

The voice seemed to break Harmony out of her little world. She looked up and turned away from Draco. "Oh, good morning Mum," she said kissing Maria on the cheek. "Mr and Mrs Malfoy, how good to see you. I guess you're looking for Draco." She pointed to the cowering boy against the wall.

"I… We… Yes, we were." Narcissa stuttered out.

Harmony looked at her watch and gasped, "is that the time? Merlin, I'm hungry. I definitely need some breakfast.”

"G…Good idea, sweetie." Maria said as Harmony took her arm and began to lead them from the room. When they reached the door, Harmony stopped in front of Giovanni and gave him her sweetest smile.

"Good morning, Daddy," she said, kissing him on the cheek. She then made her way from the room with Maria.

As soon as Harmony was out of sight, Draco jumped up and composed himself, dusting off his clothes and wiping his face. Once satisfied, he walked over to his bemused parents.

"What was all that about, Son?" Lucius drawled, smirking slightly.

"Damned if I know. Though I have learned not to piss off Harmony Zabini."

Narcissa slapped Draco around the back of the head, "language, Draco."

"Sorry, Mother." With that, the Malfoys left the room and made their way to breakfast, leaving behind a Giovanni and a still shocked Blaise.

Giovanni looped his arm over Blaise's shoulders, finally breaking him out of his trance.

"Now Son, we have to talk about what you have let your sister wear this morning…"

"Hey! I tried to tell her! Why do I get blamed?"

"Because you do."

Blaise huffed and walked along with his father to breakfast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand there we have it! Let me know what you think! 
> 
> Love ya! xoxo


	5. Revelations: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's take a little trip across the Wizarding world to check in with Dumbledore **(boooooo!)** , the Weasleys **(boooooo!)** and Young Harry Potter **(YAAAAAY!)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer**  
>  I still don't own any of these characters. The lovely JK Rowling does!!
> 
> **Trigger Warning**  
>  There will be some physical abuse in this chapter, though only a small passage, I don't want to upset anyone! Also, I think this may be the only actual description of abuse. There may be violence in later chapters and more possible implied abuse, but I will make sure I warn you

Albus Dumbledore was a happy man. And why wouldn't he be? He had everyone right where he wanted them. He had power over all of them. In fact, he had power, full stop. Standing in the kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, he was broken out of his thoughts by the scraping of a chair along the floor. Ronald Weasley was a pest of a boy. Albus wished that he didn't have to have him around but it was necessary. The boy was easy to control. As were the other two redheads present.

Ginny and Molly Weasley really were the epitome of 'like mother, like daughter'. They both had the same minds and were after the same goal. The money and power that came with the Potter name. Albus had promised Ginny that she could marry Harry as soon as she was of age. Not long after, Albus would convince the Wizarding World that Harry was dark and becoming the next Dark Lord (of course, after the boy had disposed of that troublesome Tom Riddle) and take it upon himself to kill the boy. _All for The Greater Good_ , he told himself. After all of this he would, once more, be hailed a hero. Albus Dumbledore; Defeater of three Dark Lords. _I like that._

Albus smiled to himself then turned to regard his guests. "I thank you for joining me this morning." He said, taking a seat opposite them.

"May I ask, why have you called us here, Albus?" Molly said, curtly.

"Of course, I just hoped we could recap on things and discuss our financial arrangement."

"Great. When do I get my next payment? I think I should be getting more over the summer, having to deal with Potter's woe-is-me letters all the bloody time!" Ron said rudely, earning himself a smack from Molly.

"Ronald. You will watch your language! Be polite in front of the headmaster!"

"How can I be? I'm the one being made to hang out with the bloke. If it wasn't for the money, I wouldn't cast _augmenti_ on him if he was on fire."

"That's because you can't cast _augmenti_ , Ronald." Ginny sneered.

"That's quite enough, you two. Now, I will raise your allowance, both of you. You'll receive double the galleons every three months." Albus saw the boy's eyes light up. "And Molly, before you say anything, you will be getting double the galleons this year also."

"Thank you, Albus." Molly said.

"But remember, this money is completely conditional. Ron, you have to stick by him and play the role of best friend. I don't want a repeat of your fourth year. You need to control that temper of yours…"

"But you don't know what it's like! It's impossible, he is the single most annoying person I've ever…"

"Control, my boy." Albus cut in. "As for you, this year is the year that you really need to make yourself his, Ginevra. Molly, I'd like you to double the amount of Love Potion you put into the care package that you send to Harry. As soon as he sees Ginevra at platform 9 ¾, he should be completely besotted."

"Great. Finally, Harry is going to be mine." Ginny looked towards her mother and smiled.

"Now, one more thing before you go. Ronald, my boy, I'd like you to instigate a closer relationship with young Miss Hermione Granger. I need her closely watched."

"Are you FUCKING SERIOUS!? You want me to touch that mudblood? I could have any girl I want, why would I choose _her_?" Ron shuddered at the thought.

"Are you loyal to me?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then you will do what I ask of you, won't you." Albus sneered across the table.

"Oh, sir. But I'm not going to enjoy it!"

"Oh, at least try. I'm sure she'll be all yours quite quickly and easily."

Ron's eyes lit up at the thought. She may be a mudblood, but she's obviously a virgin. All of a sudden, she seemed a lot more appealing. Especially if she believes he wants it as well. Ron smirked at the thought of her under him, under his control.

"Any questions?" Albus asked, suddenly looking a lot more friendly.

"No, Albus." Molly said.

"Wonderful, then I shall see you in a couple of weeks back here."

The three redheads all rose from their seats and made their way to the fireplace. Once three flame roars were heard, Albus sat back and folded his hands neatly on top of his stomach. _Ah, this is just too easy._

What Albus didn’t account for was the early rising of the owner of the house. Sirius Black stood disillusioned in a dark corner near the door. He had woken up to hear people clambering around his home. Knowing that there was no scheduled Order meeting, he made his way to the basement kitchen to investigate. 

He listened to the entire conversation silently and was angered by what he heard. His godson was being used and controlled and he could do nothing about it, trapped like a caged dog. Since he had been locked up in Azkaban, he had felt something was off about the _great_ Albus Dumbledore, but he thought it was just the dementors pulling him down. Hearing the secret meeting, confirmed his suspicions. 

From the moment he had met the youngest Weasley children, he had felt something wrong with them. Ginevra idolised Harry too much to be healthy. And Ronald had been an angry, jealous little boy who couldn’t see anything in Harry other than fame. He couldn’t recognise or didn’t care about the danger that Harry’s life was constantly in.

From that moment, Sirius Black vowed he would find his way out of that house and save his godson.

***TJIY***

Harry Potter was not a happy bunny. He never was during the summer. Why? Because he doesn't get the great fun summer like everyone else. No, he has to slave away in the Muggle world with - no, _for_ \- his 'family', the Dursleys.

They hated him. Everything about him. Most of all, they hated the fact that he was a wizard. A freak, as they would say. As soon as he reaches the front door of Number Four, Privet Drive, he gets treated no better than a house elf. After locking all of his belongings in the cupboard under the stairs – his old bedroom – he is put straight to work. Cooking and cleaning for them, working inside the house and out.

_I wonder what happens when I'm not here. I can't see any of them doing the work. They must hire someone._

"BOY!" Uncle Vernon's voice broke through Harry's thoughts. Harry looked down and saw that the eggs had begun to burn.

"Oh, shit!" Harry mumbled as he felt a hand grab the back of his collar and drag him away.

"Petunia, finish the breakfast. I have an insubordinate freak that I need to deal with." Vernon called over his shoulder, as he reached the stairs.

He pushed Harry forward up the stairs, causing the boy to drop to his knees and clamber his way up towards his bedroom. Harry scrambled into the corner as Vernon entered the room and closed the door behind himself. The look in his eyes was terrifying. They were full of hate, yet you could also see excitement swim through.

"You… You can't hurt me, Uncle. My godfather will…"

Vernon cut Harry off with a quick backhand slap to the face, his ring splitting Harry's cheek open. "LIAR! You thought we wouldn't know, didn't you. That freak of a godfather you hide behind is under house arrest. The criminal can’t go anywhere without being arrested. He can’t help you. He won’t help you. They should have left him in his cell to rot!"

"Who… Who told you?" Harry stuttered in shock.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

Vernon punched Harry in the face making him fall onto his side. This made it easier for Vernon, now having the boy lying down. He grabbed Harry's feet and dragged him to the centre of the room. Harry was still trying to fight back, kicking and punching whatever part of Vernon he could reach. Once Vernon dropped Harry's legs, he landed one swift kick to Harry's abdomen. Harry felt a crack and suddenly he could barely breathe.

"That'll teach you to try and fight back, freak. Now, onto today's real lesson."

Vernon kicked Harry in the stomach once more, Harry choked out a sob with whatever air he could acquire.

"What did you do wrong this morning, boy?" Vernon bent down, albeit with some difficulty, and grabbed Harry's hair, pulling it back sharply, making Harry look directly in his eyes.

Harry mumbled, "I burned the breakfast."

Vernon grabbed Harry's face tight, "not just that, you wasted my hard earned money. _I_ work my arse off, _I_ let you into my respectable home, you and your freakishness, and how do you repay me?"

All Harry could do was sob. Vernon let go of Harry, causing him to drop back to the ground, crying. Vernon ripped Harry's t-shirt over his head then stood and unbuckled his belt.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. Oh, yes. You WASTE. MY. MONEY." Vernon punctuated each word with a lashing to Harry's back. Each time, the belt hit him harder, making him scream louder. He landed one last punch and kick to the side of Harry's head before making his way to leave the room.

Harry could feel the darkness welcoming him in, his vision fading. The last thing Harry heard was Vernon mutter, "that Dumbledore better pay me extra for this," and then unconsciousness pulled him away.

When Harry finally awoke, it was dark. He knew that he would be out for a long time but he hadn't expected this. He started to try and wrench himself up, hissing as the pain all over his body hit him hard. He stumbled his way over to his bed and sat down softly. Looking at his alarm clock, he saw that it was midnight.

_Well, at least I got a day off._

Just then, Harry felt strange. He felt like he wasn't alone. He put his bedside lamp on and scanned his room, noticing two owls perched on top of his wardrobe. As soon as they got his attention, they flew down and dropped their letters into his lap. The first, he noticed, had the Gringotts seal, the second he noticed the handwriting. _Hermione!_ He decided to open the Gringotts letter first, _might as well get the business out of the way._

_**Dear Mr Potter,** _

_****_

_****_

**_In light of some recent information that has become known by us, Goblins, I am writing to invite you to come to Gringotts in order to discuss some sensitive matters regarding the accounts and vaults that you hold with us. I would also like to belatedly discuss with you the details of the will of Lord and Lady Potter, your parents._**

**_I request that you come to the meeting at Gringotts as soon as possible, preferably alone, or with a close companion of your choice. I do have only one request, you must not inform Albus Dumbledore of this meeting._ **

_**Please send a reply with this owl and keep this letter as proof of your appointment.** _

_**Until then,  
Fireclaw – Head Goblin of Ancient Family Vaults and Inheritances.** _

Harry re-read the letter over again, confused for a few reasons.

Why did Fireclaw say vaults and accounts as in plural? He was only aware of the vault that Hagrid had taken him to before his first year. His parents' will? Isn't it a bit late for that to be sorted out. It's been 14 years!

Don't tell Dumbledore? Why not? Why wouldn't the goblins want Dumbledore to know? Then it came rushing back to him. The thing that Vernon had said before he passed out. Dumbledore had been paying the Dursleys off. The way it seems, he's paying them to act in the disgusting way that they have treated him from the day he ended up on their doorstep.

This information made his heart begin to pound in his ears, making his head hurt even more. He put the Gringotts letter down and reached for the other letter. _Hopefully Hermione can make this headache go away. She has that healing effect._

__

__

**Dear Harry,**

****

****

_**Firstly, I am so sorry that I have taken so long to write to you. You wouldn't believe how crazy my summer has been already! Actually that is what I wanted to talk to you about. I have had something really big happen and I know I can trust you enough to tell you. It's not something that I can tell you in a letter, though. It just wouldn't be right.** _

**_Is there any way that I could meet you face to face so that we can talk? Oh, and please don't tell anyone about this. It needs to be kept between us._ **

_**Love,  
Your Best Friend, Hermione x** _

Once again, Harry re-read the letter, wondering what could possibly have happened to Hermione. He began to worry. She had never been that cryptic and secretive before. He decided it must be something important if she couldn't say it in a letter. Harry got up and went to his desk, taking out a pen and notepad – as his quills and parchment were locked away – and penned two quick replies, sending each off with its respective owl. He then made his way back to his bed and fell into an unrestful sleep, his mind wandering over what he had just read, and what could possibly be happening. _It must be something big._

***TJIY***

Fireclaw sat behind his ornate desk, going through the paperwork regarding the vaults owned by Harry Potter, eagerly awaiting a reply from the boy. Just then, an owl flew in and landed on the perch beside his desk, dropping a flimsy piece of white paper on his desk. _Paper? Where is the boy's parchment?_

__

__

**Dear Mr Fireclaw,**

****

****

**_Thank you for contacting me. I am afraid that I cannot pin down a specific day or time that I can visit you, due to family issues._ **

**_I can, however, tell you that I am going to try and make it within the next three days. I apologise for any inconvenience this may cause you with regards to any other work you may have. I look forward to seeing you then._ **

**_Harry J. Potter_ **

****

**_*TJIY*_ **

It was 2am and Harmony was sleeping comfortably in her own bed. It was silent, except for her light breath. _Tap tap tap_. Harmony shot up in her bed. She was an incredibly light sleeper at this time of night (or morning, whichever way you wanted to look at it). Looking around, her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness. She switched on a lamp and made her way to where the noise was coming from. Opening the window, the owl swooped in and dropped a scruffy piece of paper on her bed, then flew back to the owlery.

Harmony sat on the bed and unfolded the letter, gasping as she noticed a few blood drops and bloody fingerprints scattered over the sheet.

**_Hermione,_ **

**__**

**__**

**_You don't need to apologise for not writing earlier, you've written now and that's all that matters. Plus it sounds like you've been busy._ **

**_I'd be happy to meet you and tomorrow (well, technically today) would be the best day for me. The Dursleys are going out for the day so won't be able to stop me. I can meet you in the park near my house. It's nearly always empty so we can sit on the swings and chat._ **

**_Also, Mundungus Fletcher is the one on The Order's guard duty opposite the house, so I won't have to worry about being ushered back to the house._ **

_**I hope everything is ok, your letter kind of worried me. Shall we say to meet at 1pm?** _

**_Love, Harry._ **

__

_**P.S. Please can you bring any healing and blood replenishing potions that you have lying around. I'm gonna need them.** _

Tears welled up in Harmony's eyes as she read the end of the letter. _Why would he need these potions? I hope the Dursley's haven't done this!_ Harry had told Harmony of the treatment he received at The Dursleys' home, all the hard work that he had to do for little food, though he'd never mentioned physical abuse before. As she read the letter again, she began to cry for her best friend.

She must have been crying loudly because Blaise burst into her room and was straight at her side hugging her tightly. They sat there for a while until Harmony's tears calmed down. "What's wrong, sis?" Blaise asked carefully, hoping she wouldn't start crying again. Instead of answering, Harmony passed Harry's letter to Blaise, who read it straight away. "But who would do this to Potter?" He asked, shocked at how angry he sounded.

"His so-called family." Harmony strained out, followed by a yawn.

"Ok, well you're going to see him tomorrow, we can discuss it with Mum and Dad in the morning. Right now, you need sleep."

Harmony laid back and let Blaise cover her over before he got in the other side, pulling her into a hug. After a few more hiccoughs of tears, Harmony drifted off to sleep, Blaise followed soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still overwhelmed by the reception this is receiving! These comments & kudos really fuel my writing mojo!
> 
> Love ya xoxo


	6. Revelations: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harmony & Harry meet... YAY!
> 
> Mentions of abuse in this chapter, only through checking injuries. It's not too bad but thought I'd let you know... Don't want to upset anyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own nor make any profit from the use of JK's characters. Just enjoyment

The next morning, Harmony woke up slightly better than she expected. She and Blaise each took turns in the bathroom and were quickly on their way to their parents' study. Harmony was nervous about speaking to her father about meeting Harry. She didn't know why, seeing as the Zabinis were neutral during the last war. She just felt strangely uneasy.

"Don't worry, Harmony. Dad won't be able to refuse."

"How do you know that?"

"Because you're his little princess, remember. He'll do anything to make sure you're happy." Blaise laughed.

They entered the study and found Giovanni behind his desk, reading the paper and Maria was sitting on the loveseat reading a small book, which she quickly put down and got up to embrace her children.

"Good morning, darlings. How did you both sleep?"

"Pretty well, Mum." Blaise said, "but I've woken up quite hungry." Blaise gave Maria his puppy dog eyes.

"Oh yes. Why don't we go down for breakfast?" Maria took Blaise's offered arm and they made their way out the door. Maria stopped and turned back, "are you coming, dear?" She asked Harmony.

"I'll be down in a minute."

Blaise dragged Maria away before she could ask any more questions. Harmony stood staring at her feet for a few seconds trying to gather up some courage. _Come on. You're a Gryffindor. You can do this!_

"Daddy."

Giovanni finally put his paper down. "Yes, sweetheart? What's wrong?" He said as soon as he saw the look on Harmony's face.

"I… Um… I need some help with something."

"Of course. What do you need?"

He got up from his seat and walked over to Harmony, took her hand and led her over to the loveseat. Harmony kept her eyes in her lap.

"I sent a letter to a friend yesterday explaining that I have some big news to tell, but I can't just say it in a letter so I asked if we could meet to talk."

"And you're asking for permission to go?"

"Yes and no. This isn't just any friend. It's Harry Potter. When I got the reply, there was blood all over it and Harry asked me if I could bring healing potions with me. I'm really worried, Daddy." Harmony began crying.

"Oh, honey," Giovanni hugged his daughter close. "Who did this to Harry?"

"He didn't say, but I'm sure it was his muggle relatives. They've always mistreated him, but this is the first time that I have ever had any indication of abuse."

"Well, we have plenty of healing potions, I can pack a full kit so you have some of everything."

"Thank you, Daddy." Harmony smiled slightly.

"There's something else, isn't there love?" Giovanni asked, sensing hesitation in his daughter.

"Well, the Order of the Phoenix make sure that there is someone always guarding Harry's house. Today will be Mundungus Fletcher, so it won't be too bad but…"

"I'll come with you, don't worry."

Harmony squeezed her father tighter, "thank you so much, Daddy!"

"I've got to keep my princess safe, haven't I?" Giovanni laughed. "Now when is this meeting?"

"Today at 1pm. In the park near his home."

"Well then, we better get to breakfast so that we have time to get ready."

The pair got up and walked to breakfast, hand in hand. As they walked through the halls, Harmony couldn't help but find herself looking around in awe at her home. She found the high walls and ornate ceilings simply stunning. She never thought that a manor this big could ever feel homely, but this one did. It was so bright and beautiful. There were fresh flowers in dazzling vases, which had to be rare collectables or family heirlooms. Harmony smiled and sighed in contentment, which didn't go unnoticed by her father.

When they entered the dining room, Maria was eating her fruit salad daintily whilst Blaise was stuffing his face with his Full English Breakfast. Harmony laughed as Blaise began to choke slightly on his mouthful.

"Maybe you should chew before you attempt to swallow."

Maria looked up and saw her husband and daughter take their seats at the table. "Ah, there you two are. I was beginning to wonder what had happened."

"It was just a little father - daughter talk, dear. Nothing to worry about."

"Blaise, dear. I do hope you don't eat like this at Hogwarts. It's simply unbecoming of a Zabini." Maria said, placing her fork down as Blaise choked on another piece of food.

"Of course not, Mother. But one can only be proper for so long. I'm taking advantage while I can."

"Darling, Harmony and I are going on a little outing this afternoon," Giovanni interjected, trying to take the attention away from the pig-like eating.

"You are? How wonderful. Where are you off to?"

"Harmony wants to go and see young Mister Potter."

"Yes, he is my best friend, Mum. I want to tell him everything." Harmony smiled.

"Why do I feel like there is more to this story?" Maria questioned.

Harmony looked to her father for support, fearing she may cry once more if she tells the rest of the story.

"Mr Potter is currently living with muggle relatives who, it seems, may be abusing him. He has asked Harmony to bring healing potions when they meet." Giovanni said.

"Oh Morgana, how awful!" Maria said.

"And it seems Professor Dumbledore has Mr Potter under constant surveillance by his Order. I am accompanying Harmony to make sure that they both are kept safe."

Maria nodded and went back to her breakfast whilst Harmony and Giovanni helped themselves to their own and began to eat. The family enjoyed the rest of their meal together talking about random subjects such as politics and history. They stayed there well through the morning until nearly midday. It was the first time that they had really had to talk and reconnect as a family. They discussed their likes and dislikes. Harmony and Blaise talked about their favourite subjects and the extra curricular activities that they enjoyed. Harmony realised that she was very like her father when it came to academics. They both were eager to achieve, some would say over achieve. Blaise took this moment to rave about how Harmony was the 'Brightest Witch of their Age'. It also seemed that Harmony very much inherited her mother's temperament, after they discussed the events of the previous day with Draco Malfoy. At first, her parents were horrified at her actions, but by the end of the story, they were all in hysterics with Maria exclaiming at how proud she was that Harmony stood up for herself.

Once the conversation had died down, Blaise left them to make his way to Malfoy Manor to check on Draco. He kissed his mother and sister and disappeared into the green flames of the floo network. Maria excused herself to the rose garden to tend to her flowers as "house elves just don't have the delicate touch of an experienced woman". That left Harmony and her father, who had some things to prepare before going to meet with Harry.

They made their way to the study, where Giovanni led his daughter to a small built in bookcase. His hands searched the titles until he came across _Magical Maladies and Mishaps_. He took out his wand and ran the tip down the spine, causing a lock to click and the bookcase opened out like a door, behind which was a fully stocked potions cabinet. He pulled out a bag and handed it to Harmony, who placed it on the desk. He then proceeded to gather several potion bottles and pass them out to Harmony who placed them carefully into the bag one by one.

"Don't worry about being too careful, the bag is charmed to stop anything inside from breaking, even if you drop it." Giovanni laughed as Harmony turned bright red in embarrassment. Twenty potion bottles later, Giovanni helped Harmony close the bag and then lifted it from the desk, offering Harmony his free arm as he did so. They walked arm in arm through the manor and out to the entrance hall where they could apparate. Harry had told Harmony an exact space that was hidden enough from the prying eyes of muggles to safely apparate, which she told her father.

Giovanni squeezed Harmony's hand, "it will all be ok." He said.

Harmony looked up to her father nervously. "I hope so, Daddy. I don't know what I'll do if I lose him."

"Well let's get there quickly and you'll know soon enough. If Mr Potter cares about you as much as I can see you care about him, you'll have no problems." With that, they disappeared with a _pop._

They appeared moments later in a dingy alley, just a few inches from a group of half open rubbish bags.

"Well, that was close." Harmony laughed, looking down at the mess. "Harry has given me directions to his house and the park."

"We should go to his house first, take care of that Fletcher fellow." Giovanni suggested, leading them out of the alley.

"Good plan. This way."

They took a couple of right turns until they reached a neat cul-de-sac signposted Privet Drive. Walking cautiously along the pavement, they quickly came across Mundungus Fletcher passed out under a large tree.

"What a useless man. How did he find himself to be accepted into the Order of the Phoenix?" Giovanni asked, bewildered.

"Your guess is as good as mine."

"Stay here a second, I'll just make sure he doesn't wake for a while."

Giovanni walked quietly around the back of the tree, careful not to wake the sleeping man. He did a quick sweep of the road and saw that all of the driveways were clear. Deeming it safe, he pulled out his wand and muttered a quick _stupefy_ to completely immobilise the Order Member. He then walked back to Harmony.

"That's him sorted, how about you lead us to the park?"

"Ok, Daddy."

They only had to walk for a minute or so before the park was in view. There was a small, skinny teen sitting on the swings with his back to them. His messy head of hair was bowed and he was slowly rocking himself back and forth on the swing. Harmony and Giovanni kept walking until they reached the park gate. Harmony slowly opened the gate and walked in, turning to hold it open for her father but he stopped and shook his head.

"Go on, honey. You need to do this bit alone. I'll wait out of sight and keep an eye out for anything suspicious,” he said lightly, holding out the medical bag for Harmony to take. Harmony smiled softly and muttered her thanks. Taking the bag, she made her way to the swings.

Harry was in a bad way. It didn't look too bad on the outside, only a few cuts and bruises which were mainly hidden by his clothes, but the inside was a different story. Getting up that morning had been an immensely difficult task, but he had to do it. He couldn't stand Hermione up. Getting out of bed caused him to wince and cry out as he felt his broken bones shudder and press against his skin and other organs. He caught his breath as a rib moved violently against his lungs. He made his way slowly to the bathroom, thankful that the Dursleys had all left early for their day out.

Closing the bathroom door, he turned on the shower and proceeded to peel his clothes from his body, wincing as his t-shirt pulled the newly formed scabs off of his wounds, re-opening several of the cuts. Once he was fully naked, he stepped under the warm spray, crying out loudly as the water entered all of his open wounds. He kept his head down, watching the blood tinged water swirl down the plug hole. It took a while for his body to get used to the feeling of the water but eventually, he was comfortable enough to take a flannel and wash off all of the dried blood.

Once he felt sufficiently clean, he turned off the water and wrapped a towel around himself. He padded back to his room and gently dabbed himself dry. This took longer but he couldn't risk aggravating his wounds any more. He dressed in a pair of black tracksuit bottoms which he could tie up to fit his waist (they were Dudley's old ones after all) and a large black t-shirt. It may have been an unusually warm day for Britain, but it was the only colour Harry could wear given the current state he was in.

Looking out of the window, Harry saw Mundungus under the tree over the road blatantly passed out drunk judging by the Firewhiskey bottles littered around him. _Subtle_ , he thought. Grabbing the spare key (the Dursleys didn't deem him worthy of having his own set of keys), he left the house. The walk to the park didn't take long, but it sure was painful. Despite it being the muggle summer holidays the park was empty, for which Harry was glad. He sat himself on the swing and checked his watch. 12:55pm. Harry began to push himself lightly, not able to just sit still.

He was nervous. He wasn't entirely sure why, though. Maybe it was because he wasn't sure what Hermione wanted to talk about. _It must be important if she couldn't write it in a letter._ Or maybe it was because Hermione was about to see him looking like this for the first time. She had worked out that his home life was horrible but she had no idea about the abuse. His bruises were all well covered or healed by the time he got back to school. Vernon made sure he left enough time for the face to heal so nobody would suspect anything. Then he just focussed on the areas covered by clothes. Today, however, Harry's face was covered in bruises, old and new, his lip was split open and swollen plus his eye was partially closed and a yellowish-green colour.

Suddenly, Harry felt a presence behind him. He thought it would be Hermione so he plastered a smile on his face. Looking up, he saw a girl with long black hair sit down.

"Sorry, I'm waiting for someone. She should be here any minute." He said apologetically. The girl didn't make any attempt to move.

"I know you are, Harry." Harmony replied, smiling timidly.

"'Mione is that you?"

"Yeah it's me."

"Why are you wearing glamours?"

"I'm not. This is what I wanted to talk to you about."

"What's going on?" Harry became increasingly confused, staring at his best friend's new look.

Harmony took a deep breath and proceeded to tell Harry the events that had transpired over the last couple of days, worry ever present in her eyes. As the story went on, Harmony got more and more nervous as Harry's eyes grew wider and wider. Harry took Harmony's hand in his as soon as he noticed her worry. She physically relaxed at the contact.

"So you're a Zabini?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Harmony Zabini. Twin sister of Blaise."

"And you're living with them?"

"Yes. The last few days I have been. I moved in the day we all found out about this."

"Please tell me they take care of you." Harry squeezed Harmony's hand.

"Oh yes, Harry. They are amazing."

"Well then, I guess I'm gonna have to get used to calling you Harmony, aren't I?"

Harmony leapt off her swing and pulled Harry into a hug. "So you accept me?"

"Of course I do. You're my best friend." Harry suddenly winced in Harmony's embrace, causing her to jump back. "Did you bring the healing potions?"

"Yes, I did. Harry, do you mind if my father has a look over you? I think he'd be able to help you more than just me and some potions."

"Um… I guess so. Maybe we should go back to the Dursleys’, we will have a bit more privacy."

Harry took Harmony's hand and led them out of the park, Harmony signalled for Giovanni to follow. They walked back to Privet Drive. Once they were near Mundungus, Giovanni stepped in front of them and asked them to wait. Walking over hesitantly, he checked that the Order member was still incapacitated. Once satisfied with their safety, Giovanni waved the teens forward, Harry taking the lead up to and through the front door.

"I'll take you up to my room. It's probably the safest place to be. You never know when they will decide to come home." Harry said, beginning to walk up the stairs.

Once they were in Harry's bedroom, Harmony finally saw exactly how her best friend lived. The room was almost completely spartan, with only a small wire framed bed, a rickety desk and a broken wardrobe. Hedwig's cage sat empty in the corner. Harmony gasped as she looked at the walls. The once-magnolia paint was splattered with faded dark spots which she could guess was Harry's blood. Tears began to roll down her cheeks as she imagined all the horrors that Harry could have gone through.

Harry looked up to see Harmony crying and immediately pulled her into a hug. The contact caused a sob to break from her chest. They stood like that for a while, as Giovanni looked around the room in disgust. _A wizard from an Ancient and Noble House should not be living in a place like this._ Harmony pulled away from the embrace and wiped her face with her hands. "Goodness, look at me, why am I crying? It's you who goes through this!"

"To be honest, I've kind of gotten used to it. Crying never helped my situation, I found that out the hard way when I was a kid. It used to make it all worse."

"Mr Potter, no one should ever have to get used to something like this. My apologies, please allow me to introduce myself, Giovanni Zabini." He held out his hand, which Harry shook.

"Harry Potter, sir. It is a pleasure to meet you. And please, call me Harry."

"Very well, Harry. Do you mind if I take a look at your back?"

"Please, it's killing me."

"Ok, take your shirt off and lay down on your front." Giovanni transfigured the mattress in to something much more plush and comfortable then rolled up his sleeves and opened up the medical bag.

Harry did as instructed and winced as he felt the t-shirt peel off of the recently congealed blood once more. Harmony sat on the floor by Harry's head, afraid to look at his injuries for fear of crying again. She took his hand and offered a reassuring smile. Giovanni began to rub dittany in to the wounds, causing them to close, however it left behind some nasty scars. Slowly he managed to clear away all of the blood, which revealed many more old scars. He took out a salve and rubbed it over every scar that marked Harry's body.

"I'm afraid that I won't be able to make the scars completely vanish, but if you keep applying this salve daily for two weeks, they will fade dramatically.”

"Thank you, sir."

"No need, Harry. Now where else do you have pain?"

"My ribs. I think some of them are broken."

"Why didn't you mention this before? I would never have had you lie on your stomach, had I known."

"S…Sorry sir." Harry stuttered, as he rolled on to his back.

"No need to apologise, Harry. I am only thinking of your health." Giovanni pulled out a pain relief potion and handed it to Harmony. "Harry, I am going to heal your ribs, I'm afraid I am not a professional healer, so this will hurt for a second." Harry nodded his understanding. Giovanni then turned to Harmony, "as soon as I tell you, feed Harry this potion, okay?" Harmony nodded. "Are you both ready?" Giovanni pointed his wand at Harry's chest. " _Episkey_."

Harry screamed as his ribs moved back in to place. Harmony immediately poured the potion down Harry's throat, who swallowed gratefully. Quickly, Harry's breathing regulated and he felt like he could finally move without pain. As he made to sit up, Giovanni stopped him.

"Remember, I am no professional. Your ribs may not be completely healed, if you sit up slowly, I will bandage your chest to keep them in place to finish healing naturally."

Harry pushed himself up slowly and sat on the edge of the bed. Giovanni pulled some bandages from the medical bag and began to wind them around Harry's torso tightly. Harmony moved next to him and took his hand.

"Why didn't you tell me about this before?" She asked, her eyes swimming with emotion.

"In all honesty, I was scared. I've just found out that Dumbledore knew about this. He ordered this to be done. Back then, I just thought no one would believe me or care."

"Oh, Harry. I'm so sorry. I can see that you don't want to really talk about it now. Just know that I'm here whenever you're ready."

"Thank you, Harmony. That really means a lot."

"Right, Harry. You are all bandaged up. Please try to take it easy on the harsh movements if you can." Giovanni said, closing up the medical bag.

"Thank you, sir. I'll do my best. It's just… I'll try."

Harmony got up and walked over to her father nervously. "Um… Daddy? Could Harry come back with us?"

Giovanni turned to Harry and smiled, "Harry, would you like to come and stay with us?" He asked.

"Are you serious? I'd love to, but I wouldn't want to impose. I mean, you've only just…"

"Harry. You wouldn't be imposing at all. Even if Harmony hadn't asked, I would have offered. It pains me to know a wizard such as yourself is living in such squalor, being treated worse than a house elf. I couldn't forgive myself if I didn't try and get you out of here." Giovanni placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Though I am afraid we can't take you right this very minute. If you leave straight away, your family will run straight to Dumbledore and all hell will break loose. I will take Harmony home now and call a friend of mine. We will come back for you later and convince these muggles to let you go whilst ensuring they don't tell a soul."

"Are you really gonna take me away from here?" Harry asked, still shocked.

"Of course. I promise that I will be back later this evening. We will get you out of here forever."

"Thank you so much, Mr Zabini."

"If I am to call you Harry, please call me Gio." She smiled.

Harmony launched herself at her father. "Thank you so much, Daddy."

"Anything for you, sweetie. Now, we must be off. I have some planning to do." They made their way downstairs. "I will see you this evening, Harry."

"Thank you for everything Mr… Gio. Harmony, I'll see you tonight, I guess." Harry pulled Harmony in to a huge hug.

"Love you, Harry." She whispered.

"Love you too."

The Zabinis left and made their way to the alley that they had arrived in earlier that day. With a quiet pop they disappeared, reappearing in the entrance hall of the Manor.

"You go and find Blaise. I have to make a fire call to Malfoy Manor."

"Harmony hugged her father tight. "Thank you, Daddy. You're the best!"

Giovanni kissed her forehead and watched her run off to her mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has commented & Kudosed this fic! You guys keep me writing!
> 
> A few amazing people put together Writers Den, a Discord server for us to chat and find new stories! These guys all keep me going and got me back into writing and being a beta. Join us here https://discord.gg/jjse8Zn
> 
> Love ya xoxo


	7. The Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is getting out of there!!!!!!!!!

Gio stormed into his study in a flurry. Throwing down the medical bag, he made his way over to the fireplace. Grabbing a generous handful of floo powder, he threw it in causing a burst of green flames. "Malfoy Manor," he yelled and put his head through the flames. 

*TJIY* 

At Malfoy Manor, the main floo roared to life, spilling green flames in to the hearth. As soon as Giovanni's face appeared, a house elf joined him with a very audible crack! 

"I be Jinxy, how can I be helping Lord Zabini?" It squeaked as it bowed low. 

"I need to speak with your master immediately." 

"I be getting Lord Malfoy now." And with one last bow, the elf disappeared with another loud crack! 

Lucius was seated behind his desk, surrounded by stack after stack of paperwork. Words flowed into each other. He had been sitting there for hours already and he hadn't taken a break. No matter how much he wanted and needed to stop, he just wouldn't. 

_Crack!_

The noise and sudden presence finally tore his eyes away from the parchment in front of him. "Jinxy, what is it?" Lucius asked, pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to alleviate the oncoming headache. 

"I be very sorry for disturbing Master, but Lord Zabini is at the main floo. Lord Zabini requested Master's attention immediately. Lord Zabini seems distressed." 

Lucius jumped from his seat and quickly strode around to the elf. "We have no time to walk. Please apparate me there." Lucius held his hand out towards the elf and as soon as their hands connected, Lucius found himself in front of the fireplace. 

"Luc, thank Merlin. I'm going to need your help." Giovanni said quickly, his voice filled with urgency. 

"I'll be right through." Lucius replied, receiving a nod before his friend's face disappeared. Lucius turned to Jinxy, "Please inform your Mistress that I have gone to Zabini Manor for some important business. If she needs me, she can contact me there." 

The house elf bowed and disappeared as Lucius grabbed a handful of floo powder, threw it into the fire stating, "Zabini Manor, Main Study," before walking through the flames. 

When Lucius emerged from the fireplace, he found Giovanni pacing behind his desk, unaware of his arrival. The look of worry plastered on Gio's face reminded Lucius of the day Harmony had been taken. Lucius immediately made his way to the liquor cabinet, grabbed two tumblers and poured an over generous measure of firewhiskey into each. Placing the bottle back neatly, he took the glasses and placed them on the desk. The sound of glass connecting with wood snapped Gio out of his musings. 

"Luc, when did you get here?" 

"Only a moment ago. You look like you need a drink." Lucius said, taking a seat and motioning to the glasses on the desk. 

"Thank you," Giovanni muttered before downing his glass and grabbing Lucius's and doing the same. "I really needed that." 

"I can tell. Now, what do you need my help with?" 

"It's hard to tell…" 

"Well…" 

"Harmony received a letter from Mr Potter…" 

"Let me guess. He was disappointed in her family choice and now you're worried." Lucius said, rolling his eyes as he crossed his legs. 

"Nowhere close, Luc. It seems Mr Potter is not the pampered prince that he is perceived to be." 

"You can't be serious." 

"Deadly. We went there today and Mr Potter's injuries were shocking, to say the least."

"Gio, why are you telling me this? You said you needed my help." 

"I do, my friend. I need your help to get Mr Potter out of the hell hole that he is living in."

Lucius' face dropped. This was in no way what he had expected. Never in his wildest dreams did her ever think that he'd be rescuing The Boy Who Lived from his family home. From the way that Draco had always talked about Potter, he had believed that he lived well, was waited on hand and foot. But from the frantic way that Gio was acting, he now knew that it was the complete opposite. 

"So what's the plan?" 

*TJIY* 

It wasn't until 5 o'clock in the evening that the Dursleys returned home. As soon as he heard the car pull up on the driveway, Harry got up from his bed and ran downstairs to 'welcome them home'. The front door, which Harry reached for, was flung open brutally by Dudley, crushing Harry's hand between the wall and the door latch. Harry hissed in pain, knowing he'd get a larger punishment if he made too much noise. 

Cradling his now-painful arm, Harry stepped out of the way to let the family through the door. Each Dursley threw their bags on top of Harry's arms. Once again, Harry winced in pain. Vernon stopped and turned back to Harry, who had now closed the front door. 

"Well, now. That was all your fault, boy. You just got in the way didn't you?" 

Harry kept his head down and nodded lightly, "yes, Uncle Vernon." 

"Good, now why don't you be a good little freak and make a start on my dinner." 

"Yes, Uncle Vernon." Harry repeated and shuffled his way to the kitchen as carefully as he could, trying not to jar his arm. 

Harry quickly went to the medical kit and grabbed a sling, tying it with great difficulty. Luckily it didn't take him too long and soon enough, he was frying anything and everything that would suit Vernon and Dudley's appetites. The television was blaring from the living room, Dudley obviously trying to get some kind of a reaction from Harry, though it wasn't working. Faintly, Harry heard a knock at the door, the television suddenly turned down and Vernon's elephantile stomps headed towards the door. 

Vernon stood in front of the door for an extra few seconds, straightening his clothes and ensuring he held the perfect suburban look. "Petunia, close that door. I don't want people to see the boy cooking," Vernon hissed, hoping whoever was at the door wouldn't hear him. Petunia galloped through to the hallway and closed the door, smiling sweetly to her husband before giving her nod of approval. 

Before Vernon could open the door, he heard a click and the front door swung slowly towards him. 

Petunia whimpered. "Vernon, did you do that?" 

Vernon opened his mouth to answer, but another unknown voice cut in first. "No, I did. And frankly I find it rather rude that we have been left waiting outside so long." 

"Lucius, you have to remember that these are muggles, they do not have house elves to do these things for them." 

Upon hearing the dreaded 'M' word, Vernon's face turned an ugly shade of purple. Gathering up all of his willpower to resist lashing out, Vernon gripped the front door and leaned towards his unwanted guests. "Get away from here now! I will not have your kind tainting our doorstep." He hissed urgently, trying to draw as little attention to the situation knowing the neighbours would soon be at their windows. 

"I'm not completely versed in muggle customs, but shouldn't it be customary to invite guests in? Wouldn't you rather discus this in private, Mr Dursley? Though I am sure your neighbours appreciate how public this matter currently is." Lucius gestured over his shoulder to the netting curtains that were moving in every window across the path. 

If it were possible, Vernon's face turned an even darker shade of purple. He stepped back and broadened himself in an attempt to intimidate them. "Absolutely not…" 

"Ah, much obliged," Gio said, pushing past and straight through the small gap in the doorway. He motioned to the door on the left. "I assume this is where we shall go?" And with that, Gio and Lucius led themselves into the living room, leaving a spluttering Vernon in their wake. As they entered the room, Dudley tore his eyes away from the television and gave a pig like squeal. 

"Now that's no way to greet guests, is it?" Lucius drawled. "Are all muggles this rude?"

Dudley stayed silent, shaking in his chair. Realising the teen was a lost cause, Lucius and Gio turned to face the Dursley adults. "I assume you know why we are here," Gio stated. He looked around for a suitable place to sit, but the DFS sofa suite just wasn't to his liking giving him his only option. To stand. 

Not taking his eyes from the intruders, Vernon shouted, "boy!" This was followed by the sound of kitchen utensils dropping, pans moving across the hobs and an oven door opening then slamming shut. Light, quick footsteps announced the arrival of Harry. 

"Yes, Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked, keeping his eyes low on the floor, seemingly unaware of the guests. "Dinner is almost ready. I'm sorry I'm not finished quicker." Harry then flinched, closed his eyes and shielded his face with his good arm, anticipating the blow that would usually come. But it didn't. Nothing did. No palm. No fist. Nothing. Harry started shaking in fear. Just then, he heard a quiet gasp. Realising they weren't alone, Harry looked up to see Gio Zabini standing next to a shocked looking Lucius Malfoy. 

Lucius, following his instincts, held out his arm for Harry, silently asking him to walk to safety. Harry hesitated. His history with Lucius flashed before his eyes and for a few seconds, Harry wasn't sure which option would be better. Harry looked over to Gio who stayed silent whilst observing the situation with a soft but worried look on his face. 

Harry's mind was ticking, wondering whether he could trust Malfoy. Gio had promised to help him. Harmony had promised. She is his best friend. Gio is her father, he wouldn't do anything to upset or hurt his daughter. Surely? Lucius Malfoy must be there for a reason. He must be there to help. Harry looked over to Lucius with confusion still lingering in his eyes and that's when he saw it. Lucius Malfoy's hard steel gaze softened and a smile graced the usually-stoic face. Harry hesitated a little more until Lucius gave the slightest of nods and Harry's hesitation disappeared. 

Harry shuffled slowly over to the two wizards and took his place between them. Lucius placed his arm around Harry's shoulders and gave him a quick squeeze. Harry relaxed at the contact and kept switching his gaze between the muggles and the wizards, wondering who would speak first. 

“Ok. Down to business. I'd rather not stay in this shack much longer,” Lucius said with a sneer, “we might catch something.” 

Vernon couldn't believe his ears. “Catch something? Ridiculous! Leave my home immediately!” 

“We will be leaving shortly, Mr Dursley. And we will be taking Harry with us.” Gio said.

“You will be taking the boy nowhere. The old man said he has to stay here, no matter what,” Vernon stated matter-of-factly. 

“No matter how much of a burden he is to us.” Petunia piped in. 

“What if we told you that we could take Harry off your hands and Dumbledore would never find out.” 

Vernon raised an eyebrow in intrigue. “Go on…” 

Lucius pulled a piece of parchment from his robes, walked through to the dining room and laid it on the table. He waved a hand to beckon Vernon over. 

“This contract signs over all guardianship of Harry to myself and my wife. It is protected within our ministry so much that only the people in this room, the person who created the contract and our Wizarding Bank will know of this change.” 

“How is that possible?” Petunia asked. 

“With magic, anything’s possible.” Harry said dreamily from his place next to Gio. 

“Even Dumbledore will be unaware of these changes.” 

“How can you be so sure of that? He knows everything,” Vernon said with a hint of fear in his voice. 

“Let's just say Albus Dumbledore has wronged many people in high places. This is the beginning of the end for him and his corruption.” Lucius smirked. 

“And what about our money?” Petunia asked. 

“No need to worry about that. We have arranged for your funds to be sourced from elsewhere. The amount will not be affected, it says it all here in this contract, if you would like to read through it.” 

Vernon still held suspicion and took a seat to read through the contract. After he had completed it, he took the proffered quill, eyeing it curiously before signing the parchment with only a small amount of difficulty. Lucius then took the quill and signed his name perfectly. He rolled up the parchment and tied it neatly with a piece of ribbon. Lucius held the roll of parchment flat out on his palm whilst Gio stepped forward, wand in hand. With a flick of his wrist, the parchment screwed itself up into a ball and vanished.

“Wonderful. Now it is just a matter of collecting Harry’s belongings and we will be out of your hair.” 

“Of… Of course.” Petunia stuttered, running from the room. They heard the sound of keys jingling and locks opening. Lucius and Gio walked out to the hallway and saw Petunia struggling to manoeuvre Harry’s school trunk out of the small cupboard under the stairs.

“Stand aside, woman. You are only making it worse.” Lucius stepped forward and levitated the trunk out with ease. There was a thin stained mattress on the floor and on the small shelf were tiny green muggle military figurines, obviously toys. Lucius’s heart dropped. Surely they couldn't have…? Instead of broaching the subject, he made a mental note to bring it up at a more suitable time. 

“Harry, why don't you lead us to your room and we can pack your things.” Lucius suggested, to which Harry simply nodded and made his way up the stairs. 

Harry entered his room first, followed by his levitating trunk, Lucius and Giovanni entered last. Gio had already seen the squalor that Harry had been living in, but Lucius wasn't prepared for what was behind the door. The shock that ran through him snapped his concentration away from the spell, causing the trunk to thump to the ground loudly. Harry jumped out of his skin and stared wide-eyed at Lucius. 

“So sorry, Harry. It seems I wasn't holding the spell strongly enough.” Lucius said, sincerity shining through his eyes. 

Harry nodded and walked over to his wardrobe to gather the rags that he called clothes. Once they were packed, he ran over to the bedroom door and closed it gently, he then walked back over to his bed and knelt down beside it. Reaching slightly underneath the bed, Harry lifted up a loose floorboard and pulled out a ratty pillowcase. This held Harry’s most prized possessions; the Marauder’s Map and the photo album that Hagrid had given him in first year. He hugged them close to his chest before getting up and placing it carefully in his trunk and closing the lid. He grabbed Hedwig's empty cage and placed it on top. 

“Ok. I'm ready to go.” Harry smiled, the evening’s events finally setting in. 

“Where is your owl, Harry?” Gio asked, eyeing the empty cage suspiciously. 

“Hedwig is out hunting. They don't really like her flying to and from the house. Draws too much attention. She can find me, don't worry.” 

“If you're sure, Harry?” Lucius said, to which Harry nodded. 

“Wonderful. Now, Harry, we are going to walk out to the end of the road to that little alleyway and we will apparate back to my Manor,” Gio said, ushering the group out of the room and down the stairs. “Harmony will be waiting for us there and I am sure she has worn a hole in her mother’s favourite rug with her frantic pacing.” 

Lucius placed a hand on Harry’s shoulder and led him to the door. He frowned as he felt Harry’s body tense as soon as the contact was made. After giving his shoulder a slight squeeze, Lucius immediately felt Harry relax. They walked down the stairs and stopped at the front door. 

“I just want to say goodbye. They may have treated me like dirt, but they are my family.” Harry looked to the men with doe-like eyes. 

Gio nodded lightly and Harry walked back to the living room. As he opened the door, he saw that the Dursleys were already going on with their evening as though he had never existed. Dudley was still staring at the TV, laughing loudly as some contestant on the game show fell head first into the water. Vernon sat at the dining table going over his paperwork, looking up every so often as Dudley laughed. The only difference was that Petunia was now rushing around the kitchen/dining area trying to keep control of the dinner that was cooking, making sure that used pots, pans and utensils were placed in the dishwasher. She had taken Harry’s place. 

Harry stood there sadly. They hadn't even waited until he had truly left. He felt a tear slowly roll down his cheek but quickly swatted it away, refusing to let any more tears fall because of The Dursleys. 

Gio walked quietly behind Harry and placed a hand over his shoulders, pulling him into a loose side hug. “We’d best be off,” he said lightly. 

“Yes. Let's go. I'm starting to feel claustrophobic in this thing they call a house,” Lucius said in his attempt to fit in one more insult before they left. 

They opened the door and made their way from the house, Harry taking up the rear. As he closed the door behind them, he let his hand linger on the door handle and looked up at the house. He may have had some of his worst times behind that door, he may have never considered it his home, but this home had housed his childhood. His hand lingered in a sweet goodbye to Number 4, Privet Drive. Harry sensed Gio and Lucius’s confusion at the minor delay. 

“Sorry. I'm ready to go.” Harry smiled up to the men. 

They walked down Privet Drive, Gio dragging Harry’s trunk behind him. They made their way to the alley that Harry had specified previously and stopped. 

“Harry, if you’ll take my arm, we will apparate back to Zabini Manor,” Lucius said, holding out his right arm which Harry took, nodding lightly. 

With one last look around, the three wizards disappeared with a pop. 

*TJIY*

Back at Zabini Manor, Harmony was busy pacing through the Entrance Hall, huffing every few seconds. Blaise sat on the stairs chuckling at his twin’s antics. Harmony stopped suddenly, looking up like an alert Meerkat, only to realise that nobody had arrived yet. Maria, who was standing next to Blaise, chose that moment to give Blaise a swift smack to the head. 

“Blaise. Be more respectful. Your sister is worried for her friend,” she scolded. 

“Sorry mum,” he said quietly, rubbing the back of his head. 

Harmony stopped her pacing and looked up through the large windows contemplating every possible outcome of her father’s trip. Her mind kept racing over the bad. She kept thinking that she would only see her father apparate back with apologies and reasons why Harry couldn't come with them. She was thinking that Harry could have been injured even more, perhaps fatally. The worry kept coursing through her veins. 

At that moment, a pop was heard and there stood Giovanni, Harry and… Lucius Malfoy. Harmony flew across the entrance hall and enveloped Harry into a huge hug, causing him to wince in pain. 

Harmony jumped back and clapped her hands to her mouth. “Merlin, Harry. I'm so sorry. I completely forgot. I'm so stupid. You're still injured. I'm just so glad you're here. I thought something had happened. I thought you weren't gonna be able to come. I thought…”

“Harmony. Calm down. I'm here. I'm ok.” Harry interjected, taking Harmony’s hands in his one good one.

Harmony laughed lightly and stood smiling at her best friend. After a very short while, Harmony snapped back to reality. She let go of Harry’s hand and led him over to where Maria and Blaise were stood. 

“Harry, this is my mother.” 

“I'm very pleased to meet you, Mrs Zabini. Thank you so much for taking me in.” 

“It's no trouble, Harry. You mean the world to our Harmony, we would do anything to help someone that important in our baby’s life.” 

“That's very kind and generous of you, Mrs Zabini.” 

“Please, Harry. Call me Maria. With you living with us, you are family.” Maria opened her arms and have Harry a warm hug, squeezing only lightly, careful as to not aggravate Harry’s injuries. 

Harmony beamed at the moment in front of her. As her best friend and mother broke apart, Harmony stepped forward, her hand in her brother’s. 

“And this is my brother, Blaise.” 

“It's great to finally meet you, Harry.” Blaise said, holding out his hand. 

“You too, Blaise,” Harry replied shaking Blaise’s proffered hand. “I just about recognise you from school.” 

“Yeah I tend to stay in the shadows. Observe, if you get what I mean.” 

"I wish I did, but you know me, fame means no privacy. Plus all of those disasters that seem to find me." 

Blaise laughed aloud. "Yes, we heard a few things about you guys over in Slytherin. Though, I am not sure how much of what I've heard is true. We may have to have a little story time soon. I want to know all about what happened each time!" 

"Blaise, Harmony, why don't you show Harry to where he will be sleeping." Maria said, placing her hands on Harry's and Blaise's shoulders. She turned to Harry, "I have had the house elves set up the guest wing, which is right next to the twins’. Please make yourself at home," she smiled. 

The three teens began to make their way up the stairs. 

"Harry," Lucius called up to them. "If I may have a quick moment of your time?" 

Harry seemed to shuffle nervously, looking to Harmony for reassurance. The man may have helped save him from the Dursleys, but Harry wasn't completely sure about Lucius's true intentions. In the back of his mind, he knew that Gio wouldn't have involved Lucius unless he could be trusted fully. However, their past encounters didn't help his hesitation.

Lucius could see the internal struggle happening behind the teen's eyes. Completely understandable. Lucius let a small smile grace face and he saw Harry relax ever so slightly. 

"Um… Ok. Harmony, can you wait for me?" 

"Blaise and I will go to our study and meet you there." Harmony said, placing a gentle hand on Harry's arm. 

"But…" Harry began in a panic. 

Lucius knew exactly what Harry was going to ask and politely cut in. "Harry, once we are done, I will walk you up to the twins' study so that you don't get lost." 

"Oh. Thank you," Harry said as he turned to Harmony. "I'll see you in a minute." 

Harry walked down the stairs and over to Lucius, who motioned for them to walk down the hallway situated on the ground floor between the staircases. They walked only a short distance before Lucius stopped at a door, opened it and allowed Harry to lead them in. The room was beautifully decorated, only on a smaller scale compared with the rest of the house. It housed a small cherry wood armoire, which was obviously centuries old and fantastically preserved. In the centre of the room was a large Persian rug which was framed by two large sofas and two armchairs which, Harry had to admit, looked incredibly comfortable. 

“Please have a seat, Harry, I promise I will not keep you long.” Lucius motioned to the arm chairs and took his place in one. 

“May I ask, sir. What was it you wanted to speak to me about?” 

“Well, Harry, I’ve brought you here so that I can apologise for my actions towards you in the past.” 

“You… What?” Harry was shocked and confused. _Apologise?_

“Yes, Harry. I wish to make a formal apology to you. I had allowed stories from others to cloud my judgement of you and your life, particularly outside of Hogwarts.” 

“Stories from who?” Harry asked quietly, looking down at his hands. 

“Severus. Oh, and of course, my son tended to rant about you in nearly every letter he sent home and for at least half of the Summer Holidays.” 

“If I may, sir? What has Draco told you about me?” Humorous curiosity swam behind Harry’s green eyes as he tried to imagine Draco Malfoy pacing up and down a room, arms flailing all over the place, hardly the dignified Malfoy he portrayed himself to be. 

Lucius smiled slightly, “he would say that you were obviously waited on hand-and-foot for the years before Hogwarts. That you think you own the school and that you can do whatever you want because you’re The-Boy-Who-Lived. Several things of that particular nature.” Lucius didn’t want to go through too many details, otherwise they would be there all night. “Also, Severus particularly stated that you strut around the castle…” 

“Like my father.” Harry finished knowingly, remembering that conversation with Snape. “That one I am very aware of. As you have now seen, that all couldn’t be further from the truth.” 

“Yes, Harry. And that is why I wish you to accept my most sincerest apology. My becoming your guardian is my first act of trying to make it up to you.”

Harry sat there for a while in silence. The past few moments ran through his mind. He couldn’t believe that this was happening. If someone had told him weeks ago that Lucius Malfoy had taken up guardianship of him to _help_ him and apologise to him, he’d have sent them straight to St Mungo’s for an extended stay.

“Malfoys don’t apologise very often, do they?” Harry smirked slightly.

Lucius chuckled, “almost never, Harry.”

“I accept your apology, Mr Malfoy. And thank you for doing this, sir. I don’t know what I’d have done if I couldn’t have left there. No one has ever wanted to help me.”

“Harry, as I am your guardian, please call me Lucius or Luc, if you feel comfortable. Now, let’s get you back to Harmony, she’ll be no doubt worrying about you.”

“Um… Sorry, Lucius. Do you think that you could…” Harry trailed off, looking down at his arm which was still in a sling. 

“Of course, Harry,” and Lucius waved his wand over Harry’s arm, instantly easing the pain. “It won’t be completely healed, but it will certainly be more comfortable now.” Lucius then vanished the sling.

They stood and made their way to the twins’ wing, where they found Harmony and Blaise curled up at either end of the sofa in deep conversation. A conversation that only stopped as Harry dropped himself between the two. 

“I must be off. I need to inform my wife of what has transpired tonight,” Lucius said, remaining by the door. A chorus of Goodnights and Thank Yous came from the teens as Lucius bowed and left.

“Harry, dinner will be ready in about 10 minutes. Shall we show you to your room?” Blaise asked.

“Sounds great, I’m pretty hungry.” Harry smiled, blushing ever so slightly.

The three got up and walked through their wing into the next. Harry’s eyes widened more and more. Seeing parts of this house made him feel the same way that he felt when he first set foot in to Hogwarts. Pure amazement at the beauty. They came to the next corridor and stopped. 

“This is the guest wing. It will be yours for as long as you stay, Harry.” Blaise said, watching Harry’s face light up.

“My own wing? Really? I thought your mother meant that I would have a room in the guest wing.”

“Harry, you will be staying here - I hope - for a good while. You will be part of our family and will be treated as such.” Blaise placed an arm around Harry’s shoulder, which Harry saw as the invitation for a hug. Blaise was initially shocked, but quickly recovered and wrapped his arms tight around the smaller boy. He rested his cheek on the top of Harry’s head and closed his eyes, letting Harry decide when he was ready to leave the embrace. “I have a feeling this wing will be renamed very soon. One of the other wings can be for guests.”

Harmony looked on at the two, smiling brightly. She sniffed lightly, trying to ward off the tears, which broke the boys from their little moment, Harry spluttering apologies whilst Blaise chuckled at the blush covering his face. 

Harmony walked through and grabbed Harry’s hand, motioning for Blaise to lead them to Harry’s room. Blaise pointed out the living area and study before stopping outside the third door. He motioned for Harry to take the lead in to the room. Harry pulled down the door handle, pushed the door open and gasped. The walls were painted a beautiful violet colour, with silver detail running along the centre of the walls and skirting. In the centre was a large silver queen size bed, covered in soft silky purple sheets. There was a bedside table either side, both brushed silver to match the wood of the bed. There was a door on the walls to either side of the room, which were the same colour of the walls, with silver decoration all around. One lead to a bathroom similar to the twins’, the other led to the wardrobe/dressing room, Harry’s few clothes already put away neatly by the house elves. 

“This is mine? Are you sure?” Harry said, expecting this all to be a dream. 

Blaise squeezed Harry’s shoulder in reassurance. “All yours, Harry. If you want to re-decorate, we can speak with the elves and…” 

“No! It’s perfect. I’ve never had a room to call my own before. My last one was always referred to as ‘Dudley’s second bedroom’. I absolutely love the colour. I didn’t know I liked purple until now.”

“Perfect. How about we go down and eat? Mum will be so happy to know you like her interior choices.”

Harmony took Harry’s hand and led the teens back to the dining room, where Gio and Maria were patiently waiting by the patio doors having a drink. 

“Ah, you’re here, wonderful. How about we sit down and enjoy our first meal together as an even larger family.” Maria said, gesturing to the beautifully laid table. 

The teens smiled and made their way to the table. Gio sat at the head of the table, with Maria to his right and Harmony to his left. Blaise took the seat next to his mother and Harry sat next to his best friend. Once they were all comfortable, their meal appeared on the plates in front of them. Harry couldn’t believe his eyes. He had only thought that Hogwarts was the only place that could produce such amazing food. Maria gave a sad smile as she saw Harry’s face. Knowing how he had been treated, she would hazard a guess that he hadn’t eaten much so far this summer.

They all picked up their knives and forks and ate their meal, light conversation flowing easily between mouthfuls. Whilst everyone was halfway through eating, Harry put his cutlery down and looked to his lap woefully. 

Maria was the first to notice. “You don’t have to worry about eating every bite, Harry. We don’t want you to make yourself sick.”

“Thank you. It was delicious, I guess my stomach can’t handle much at the moment.” Harry said, still not completely happy.

“That’s understandable, Harry, you eat what you can.”

Harmony reached next to her and gripped Harry’s hand lightly, which was immediately returned with a light smile. The dinner quickly carried on with amicable conversation and dessert. Once they were done, Gio and Maria retired to their study whilst the teens went to the twins’. They stayed up late huddled around the fire asking each other questions to learn about each other, careful to avoid any heavy subjects. As Harry’s eyes started to droop, which Blaise noticed, they all decided that they had plenty of time to catch up and would finally go to bed. Blaise, ever the gentleman, walked Harmony to her room, both boys saying goodnight. He then walked Harry to his room, citing that it was his duty as the gracious host. 

With a quick goodnight, Harry closed the door and got ready for bed. Getting under the luxurious covers, he fell asleep quickly with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Disclaimer** I don't own any of the characters, I just shuffle them a little bit! 
> 
> Thanks for all of the Kudos and Comments! You guys are amazing! 
> 
> Some awesome peoples made a Discord Server for like-minded people to talk fanfiction, life and just random stuff! Come join the Dark Side! https://discord.gg/34HWqMB
> 
> Love Ya! xoxo


	8. The Malfoy Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter (Sorry)
> 
> This just shows what happened when Lucius left so abruptly (to get Harry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own these characters, I just have a little fun with them!

Narcissa Malfoy was worried. 

Lucius had left late that afternoon in a flurry. He hadn’t even said goodbye to her personally. He had sent a message with their house elf that he was urgently required at Zabini Manor and that was it. The first thought that she had was that something had happened with Harmony. They had only just got her back, surely something couldn’t have happened. 

Placing her book down, she got up and walked straight through the Lady’s Parlour. She made her way to the small, but no less grandiose, fireplace, picked up a Lady’s measure of floo powder and threw it into the flames calling out, “Zabini Manor - Lady’s Parlour.”

In Zabini Manor, Maria and Harmony were in the Lady’s parlour curled up with each other, Maria comforting Harmony following her visit with Harry. Suddenly, the floo roared to life and the face of Narcissa Malfoy appeared.

“Maria, are you there? Is Harmony ok? Lucius disappeared to your Manor a few moments ago in a rush. What is it about?” Narcissa rambled, not caring about her etiquette during her worry.

“I’m here, Mrs Malfoy. I haven’t gone anywhere.” Hermione replied, her voice still breaking a little from her tears.

“Oh, child. What is wrong?” Narcissa asked.

“Why don’t you come through, Cissy. We can have a proper talk,” Maria said, knowing Narcissa wouldn’t want to stay in the fire much longer. 

Moments later, Narcissa Malfoy walked out of the fireplace looking regal as ever. She gave both Maria and Harmony a quick kiss to the cheek and took a seat in the plush armchair situated next to the ladies. “Harmony, what has happened?” She asked softly. 

“I… well, I found out some harrowing news about my best friend, Harry. He… well, he…” Harmony started crying once more. Narcissa quickly got up and sat down next to Harmony and wrapped her arms around the young girl. Maria patted her daughter’s knee and proceeded to tell Narcissa what had occurred. Throughout the story, Narcissa’s face filled with concern and anger. No child - magical or muggle - deserved to be treated how Harry had. 

“Well, darling. I know it is an awful thing to find out, but there is positivity that you can bring from this. Harry truly cares for you. That is why he didn’t tell you everything. He didn’t want you to worry about him. Harry trusts you enough to reveal this to you and you were the person that he turned to for help. That kind of friendship is something many never find.” At this, Harmony’s tears slowed and she lifted her head. Narcissa wiped away her tears and continued, “you are saving him, Harmony. You are taking him away from that place and if I know your father, he will do everything in his power to make sure that Harry never has to return to that place ever again.”

Harmony smiled at the words. “Thank you, Mrs Malfoy. I haven’t really had the chance to think about this whole situation properly. You really have put it into perspective for me. Thank you for your kind words.”

“Oh, hush sweetheart. I am your godmother, this is what we do for our godchildren. I am to offer guidance through the good and the bad. And please, if you are comfortable, call me Cissy. Mrs Malfoy is far too formal for family.”

Harmony laughed lightly, “you’re right, Cissy.” She quickly straightened herself up. “Harry will be here later on and I can look after him. He is my family and I will show him a happy family summer. If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to clean myself up and make sure I have everything ready.”

“You are excused, darling. Ask one of the house elves prepare the guest wing. It is very close to your wing, so Harry won’t be completely alone.”

“Thanks, Mum. Thanks again, Cissy.” Harmony gave each woman a kiss on the cheek before leaving the room.

“Maria, do you know why Gio has asked Lucius to assist him this evening? Surely it can’t be something too dangerous,” Narcissa asked.

“I actually haven’t seen him his afternoon, he has been holed up in his study since they returned. If I can make an educated guess, this has something to do with Albus Dumbledore and Gio needs all of Lucius’s Ministry knowledge to avoid detection,” Maria said. “If that Order of his is watching Harry, there is much more to this.” 

“That sounds incredibly likely. It all makes sense now. Lucius left in such haste that he sent a house elf to inform me of his leaving. Gio must have been very distressed after witnessing what he did.” 

“Before you go, would you like some tea? Now that you have made this journey, why not stay a little. I’m sure we could both use the company since our husbands are plotting somewhere in this house.” Maria called for a house elf to serve their tea and the women chatted for a few hours. 

***TJIY***

Hours later, Narcissa was back in the Lady’s parlour reading a book when she felt the wards alert her to Lucius’s return. Knowing Lucius’s routine, he would go from the entrance hall to his study first, always having something to put away or check. About 10 minutes later, the door opened and Lucius strode in. Narcissa slowly placed her book on the seat beside her as Lucius took to his knees and laid his head in her lap. 

“I’m sorry that I left so abruptly, my love,” Lucius said, sighing as Narcissa began carding her fingers through his hair. 

“You are forgiven. It was an emergency. I understand completely.” Narcissa smiled, feeling her husband physically relax at the touch. 

“I have a lot that I need to tell you, darling.” 

“I know some of the story,” Narcissa began, Lucius lifting his head in confusion. “When you left, I was worried. When I knew that you had rushed off to Zabini Manor, I thought something had happened to Harmony so I called straight over to Maria. She and Harmony were together and explained Harmony was ok but very distressed. I went through to comfort her and find out what was going on. They told me what they knew. I can’t believe this has happened. To think they call him their Saviour, but treat him like that.”

“There is more to this that you are not aware of. Before I say this, I must apologise for not consulting you before making such a big decision, but it was urgent and there was no time to discuss this.” Lucius sat back on his heels and took Narcissa’s hands in his. “In order to get Harry away from that _family_ safely, the Malfoy family have taken on his guardianship.” 

“Lucius…” 

“Please hear me out, my love. It was the only thing that I could do to ensure that he was safe. Albus has been neglecting his responsibilities as Harry’s guardian and has been stealing from him to pay off that family. Albus _paid_ them to abuse him. He wanted Harry meek and pliant for his ‘greater good’. I had a contract drawn up that no one will know about unless we need to let them know. Albus will have no idea about this. The Gringotts goblins are on our side and are supporting us in this. They want Dumbledore punished for the crimes that he has committed. They are horrified that he has managed to manipulate their system and steal from a child and a Noble House.”

“Lucius, stop. I think it is a wonderful idea. That boy needs protecting after what I have heard. He has had no family that he can really remember. He deserves to know true love and support. My cousin is his godfather. While I may not agree with some of Sirius’s behaviour, he is family so Harry is family.”

“You really are an incredible woman, Narcissa.” Lucius smiled, laying his head back on his wife’s lap.

“And you are a remarkable man, Lucius. I don’t know anyone who would do what you have just done under such duress. You are going to change his life completely,” Narcissa ran her hands through Lucius’s hair again. “Now, how do we tell Draco about this.”

Lucius tensed, knowing the storm that was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so happy with the reception that this is receiving. I lovee a good comment! Sorry if I haven't managed to reply, I will try my best to respond to you! 
> 
> Oh, I do love a Kudos too! 
> 
> Some awesome peoples made a Discord Server for like-minded people to talk fanfiction, life and just random stuff! Come join the Dark Side! These guys are the ones who keep me going!!! https://discord.gg/jjse8Zn
> 
> Love Ya xoxo


	9. Chaotic Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mornings in the Zabini and Malfoy houses are anything but quiet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! I believe this is what people wanted to see... What will Draco say!?
> 
>  **Disclaimer** I do not own this, I make nothing from this other than happiness & a cure for boredom!

The next morning, Blaise awoke slightly groggy from the late night. He stretched and made his way over to the bathroom. After relieving himself and brushing his teeth, he walked across to the door to Harmony’s room. Knocking lightly, he called out her name. When he received no response, he opened the door slowly, poking his head around the door and calling out Harmony’s name once more. Blaise let himself fully into the room and made his way over to the bed. The curtains were drawn and the room was still slightly dark which meant that it wasn’t until he was beside the bed that he realised that the bundle of duvets was empty. 

In a blind panic, Blaise screamed for one of the house elves. “Go and get Mother and Father. Harmony is missing. Bring them to Harry’s room in the guest wing, I’m going there now.” And he ran out the door. The elf popped away and did as he was told.

Blaise ran down the hall and quickly made his way to Harry’s room. Not thinking about knocking - it was an emergency, after all - Blaise burst into Harry’s room. 

“HARRY!!! HARMONY IS…” Blaise screamed, but was immediately cut off as he took in the scene before him. There Harmony was comfortably spooned in the arms of a shirtless Harry. “What the FUCK!?”

In front of him, the covers came to life as Harry and Harmony sprung apart, terrified by their shock company. “Blaise, what are you doing here!?” Harmony half screeched, still unable to comprehend her unwanted wake up call.

“What am I doing here? What am _I_ doing here? What are _you_ doing here? Why aren’t you in your own bed? What the hell is going on?” Blaise began pacing in front of the bed, his mind trying to cope with his morning so far. 

Just then, Gio and Maria ran into the room. “Blaise, we came as fast as we could, what’s happened?” Maria said, taking Blaise into her arms, stopping his pacing.

Blaise pointed towards the bed, “ _that_ happened.”

“What do you mean, darling. The elf said that Harmony is missing,” Gio said, looking between his children and Harry.

“I went to get Harmony up this morning and found her bed empty. I freaked and thought she had been taken again, but no. She was here being fondled but her ‘best friend’. Friend with benefits, more like!” Blaise said, pulling away from his mother with a hurt and disgusted look on his face.

“Fondled? _FONDLED?!_ Are you absolutely mental, Blaise?! You have no idea what you are talking about!” Harmony said, getting out of the bed and stomping over to Blaise. She pushed him to the floor and leaned over him, “did you not think to ask me what was happening, instead of scaring me and Harry half to death screaming bloody murder!?”

“I… Well, I…” Blaise stuttered.

“Noooooo. Of course not.” Harmony turned to her parents, who were frozen staring at the scene. “Mum, Dad, that’s not what happened…” 

***FLASHBACK***

_03:00am  
Harmony awoke with a start. Looking around her room, she wondered what had woken her up. Laying back down, she closed her eyes and tried to go back to sleep but she couldn’t. Something in her brain was telling her that something was wrong. _

_“Harry,” she whispered to herself before throwing her covers off and getting out of bed. She slipped on her dressing gown and slippers and made her way out of her room. The halls were bathed in low light the minute she set foot out there, the light following her as she went. As she got closer to Harry’s room, she heard muffled cries and a lot of movement._

_Harmony ran the last few metres, quickly opened Harry’s door and took in the scene before her. Harry was thrashing around in his bed, tangled in the covers, tears flowing freely down his face. Harmony stared in shock for a moment before coming to her senses and making her way to her best friend. She sat lightly on the bed beside him and laid her hand on his shoulder. Harry’s body tensed at first but relaxed into the touch as soon as it realised that it was not a threat. Harry’s cries slowly softened until he was barely sniffling. Harmony rubbed Harry’s shoulder lightly, trying to comfort her friend back to sleep. She felt her own tears fall lightly and she sniffed as quietly as she could, which was obviously not quiet enough as Harry’s eyes shot open and he sat up quickly looking around the room._

_“Harmony?” He asked, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. “What happened? Why are you crying? Are you ok?”_

_“Am I ok? Oh, Harry you do make me laugh. Why are you worrying about me? I’m here for you. I woke up and had a bad feeling. I don’t know why but I had to come and see you were ok. You were having a nightmare and I…”_

_“I don’t want to be a burden, Harmony. I just… I was back there. He was… His hands were all over me. I couldn’t get away.” Harry’s body started shaking as he remembered what had happened. “I tried so hard but he was just so strong and… And I just gave up, Harmony. I gave up.” Harry started crying again, his brain fully processing what he had just gone through._

_Harmony clambered fully onto the bed and took Harry in her arms and rocked him until he stopped crying._

_“Are you ok now?” Harmony asked, stroking Harry’s fringe from his eyes. Harry nodded and Harmony started to get up._

_“Um… Could you… Could you stay with me? I don’t want to be alone tonight. Just in case…”_

_“Of course, Harry. Now, move over.” Harry shuffled across to the other side of the bed and let Harmony get under the duvet. They both got comfortable and snuggled together. “Everything is gonna be ok, Harry. You live here now. I won’t let you go back there ever again.”_

_“Love you, Harmony.”_

_“Love you too, Harry.”_

_And they fell asleep._

***END FLASHBACK***

“Ohhhhhh. So I overreacted?” Blaise muttered, looking up at Harmony with wide eyes.

“Yes.” Harmony crossed her arms.

“And I jumped to conclusions?” Blaise looked away from his sister, now terrified at the look in her eyes.

“Yes. You reminded me of someone. I think something like this has happened before.” Harmony walked around Blaise smirking. “A certain hot-headed spoilt brat comes to mind.”

“Ohh no. I did not just…” 

“Burst into someone’s bedroom unannounced, wake them up and make atrocious assumptions…?”

Realisation flooded Blaise’s features. “I’ve spent way too much time with Draco,” Blaise whispered. “Harmony, I am so sorry.”

“Oh no, you don’t need to apologise to me. You have upset and insulted my best friend, a guest in our home.” Blaise looked up to see Harry still in is bed being comforted by Maria.

Blaise got up and quickly made his way over to where Harry was sitting. He placed his hand on his mother’s shoulder. “May I?” he asked hesitantly. Maria looked up at her son with slight disappointment in her eyes, but nodded and stood up. Blaise sat in her place softly, the action making Harry flinch. “Harry?” he whispered softly. 

Harry looked up wide-eyed, like a deer in headlights. Blaise held out his hands, not wanting to touch Harry without permission. Harry stared at the hands for a moment, waiting for them to move. When they didn’t, he moved to take the hands himself, which held on to his lightly, rubbing comforting circles on the back of his hands. Harry began to relax at the intimate touch. “Harry, I am so sorry for what I have just put you through. I had no right to react the way I did. I was just so scared. I woke up and Harmony was gone. I panicked. Once I found her, I should have apologised for waking you and left. I was rash and what I said was completely outrageous. Can you forgive me?”

Harry looked over Blaise’s face and all he could see was sincerity. His eyes were shining with unshed tears and a small smile graced his features. Harry couldn’t help but just stare at Blaise’s beauty. His mouth was dry and he couldn’t find any words. All Harry could do was nod and smile, to which Blaise took Harry’s face in his hands, kissed his forehead and held him close.

Gio cleared his throat. “Well, since we are all awake, how about we all get cleaned up and have breakfast?”

Maria grabbed her husband’s hand and smiled. “I think that is a wonderful idea. We will see you children in half an hour?”

All three nodded and split up to go and get ready. Half an hour later, the family was gathered around the dining table eating breakfast and conversing about their plans for the day. 

***Meanwhile***

****

Draco Malfoy walked through the halls of Malfoy Manor in a fantastic mood. He had woken up early, as usual, and had made his way outside in to the summer sunshine. After a 20 minute run across the vast grounds, he mounted his broom and did his daily quidditch drills. Once he was done, he went back inside for a shower and get ready for the day. 

Draco burst into the dining room with a smile on his face. “Good morning, Mother, Father. How did you both sleep?”

The elder Malfoys both looked up from their plates but did not respond. Their faces showed mild discomfort with a tinge of fear, which didn’t go unnoticed by Draco who stopped his footsteps immediately. 

“What’s wrong? What’s happened? Is everything ok?” 

Lucius and Narcissa stared at each other for a few moments, their eyes pleading with each other. Neither wanted to have the conversation, but they knew it had to happen. And one of them would have to begin it, however reluctantly. 

Narcissa snapped out of it first and plastered a pained smile on her face. “Good morning, darling. Why don’t you come sit down.” 

Draco walked slowly towards his place at the table, confusion evident. “Ok.” Draco took his seat and placed his napkin in his lap. 

Narcissa took a deep breath and began, “Draco, we need to talk,” to which Lucius nodded, unable to hold full eye contact with his son. 

“What have I done? If this is to do with that floo call from Lord Nott, I swear…”

“It’s nothing like that, darling.” Narcissa cut off.

“But we will be discussing that later, young man.” Lucius said, knowing he had the upper hand for _that_ conversation.

“Um, ok… So what is it?” Draco asked.

Narcissa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “It’s mildly linked to Harmony’s return. Harmony found out some harrowing news that has shocked us all. We, well I mean your father had to…” Narcissa looked to Lucius for assistance.

Lucius thought for a moment, trying to find the best way to explain the situation without revealing too much detail, as it was not his story to tell. “Son, yesterday, Giovanni found out that Mister Potter was stuck in a terrible situation and required urgent assistance. I had to go to the home of Mister Potter with Gio and retrieve him. There is a lot going on behind the scenes with the Headmaster which you do not need to know, but in order to get Harry out of his situation, I have taken over guardianship of him. He is a ward of the Malfoy family and is to be treated as such.”

During this conversation, Draco had begun to eat his breakfast. Once Lucius had finished, Draco’s knuckles had turned white from gripping his cutlery so tightly. “Guardianship?” He whispered, still looking down at his plate. “GUARDIANSHIP!?” Draco slammed his cutlery down and stood from his seat so quickly that his seat toppled over with a loud bang. “You took over his _guardianship!?_ Why the hell would you think that is ok!? Doesn’t he already have enough! Everyone worships the ground he walks on, waited on hand and foot when he isn’t at Hogwarts…”

“Now, Draco. Calm down. There is a lot you don’t know about Harry…” Lucius tried to calm his son down.

“Harry?” Draco screeched. “Since when is he _Harry_ to you, Father? Why would you even _think_ about doing this? He is just trying to destroy the Malfoy name! How _dare_ you think that this is ok?!” Draco then swept his hands across the table and threw anything within his reach to the floor. To his great dismay, they didn’t smash.

Narcissa slowly stood from her seat, not taking her eyes from Draco, which unnerved him. “Did you think that we were not prepared for your childish hissy fit, everything on this table has an unbreakable charm on it. Though we hoped you wouldn’t to throw things like a common muggle.”

“But Mother…”

“No. You have got everything completely wrong about young Mister Potter. You have absolutely no idea what that boy has been through.”

“Sure…”

“Draco Lucius Malfoy. You will cease this childish behaviour and you will listen. When Gio and Harmony met him earlier that day, he was covered in blood. His face was beaten unrecognisable. He had broken ribs for Merlin’s sake. When your father got there, Mister Potter was cradling a newly broken arm which had not been looked at, whilst he was being made to cook for those people. Whatever you have heard, you are wrong. Harry Potter has been suffering for years. Can you imagine how that must have felt? Beaten daily without any medical assistance. Forced to serve the disgusting things that he called ‘family’.

“You could never _comprehend_ what that boy has experienced. You have a loving family who truly cares for you. You will _never_ feel the pain that Harry has felt. Abuse on a magical child is completely outrageous, and to be carried out by a lowly muggle, I can’t begin to show how enraged I am. Your father is an incredible man who has saved a young boy from a fate worse than death. You have no choice in this matter. Now, you will clear up that mess you have created _without magic_ and go to your room to think about what I have just said.”

Throughout her speech, Draco had paled significantly. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His mother had never spoken to him that way before. Frankly, he was ashamed and terrified. His mother wouldn’t lie to him about something like this. What Potter had gone through must have been hell. “Mother, I…”

“No, Draco. I will speak with you later. Now clean up that mess.” Narcissa sat back down and went back to her breakfast.

Draco bowed his head and took the cleaning utensils from the house elf that had appeared next to him. He began cleaning in silence, not really sure what was meant to do what, but he couldn’t utter another word for fear of being chastised again. 

At that moment, an owl flew in and landed next to Lucius, who took the envelope gratefully, noticing the Gringotts seal. 

_**Dear Lord Malfoy,** _

_**Following recent events, we would like to confirm your guardianship of one Harry James Potter is official. We are writing to you to request your presence at Gringotts at your earliest convenience together with Mister Potter. We have much to discuss with you both regarding the guardianship and also the Potter Accounts.** _

_**Please send a response with a suitable time and date for this meeting.** _

_**Until then,  
Fireclaw – Head Goblin of Ancient Family Vaults and Inheritances.** _

Lucius folded the letter and placed it into his robes. “Darling, Gringotts has requested a meeting with myself and Harry. Sorry to leave you so early, but…”

“You don’t need to explain anything. I will see you later. Please send my regards to everyone at Zabini Manor.” Narcissa laid her hand on top of her husband’s and gave him a sweet smile.

Lucius stood and left the room. Once the door closed, Draco stood and turned to his mother. 

“I apologise, Mother. My actions were inexcusable. I will go to my room now and will find you later.”

Narcissa simply nodded and Draco left the room. 

***Back at Zabini Manor***

The family was just finishing the last bites of their breakfasts when a house elf popped in. “Lord Malfoy bes at the entrance floo, Master.”

Gio nodded, “thank you, Mobdy. Please show him through.” 

With a bow, the house elf left with a pop. Moments later, Lucius Malfoy strolled through the doors towards their table. He stopped behind Harry’s chair and placed a reassuring hand on Harry’s shoulder. 

“Good morning all. I trust you have all had a lovely morning so far?”

Harmony giggled as everyone’s eyes turned to Harry and Blaise. “You could say that it was eventful, Mr Malfoy. How about yourself?”

A deep chuckle rumbled from Lucius. “I would say it was the same. I believe Draco has been banished to his room to think about his actions,” he said, making the rest of the table laugh knowingly. “He didn’t take to the news that Harry is a ward of the Malfoys.”

“I’m sorry, sir. I really didn’t mean to cause this.” 

“Nonsense, Harry. Draco was being a childish brat and my wife chose this to be the first time that she would show Draco a Black’s temper. I will show you the memory another time,” Lucius said, squeezing Harry’s shoulder. “And I thought we agreed that there weren’t to be any formalities.”

“Sorry, Lucius.” Harry replied, blushing.

“Think nothing of it, Harry. You’re actually the reason I am here so early this morning.”

“Please have a seat, Luc. Would you like a coffee? Maybe something to eat?” Maria said, motioning to the table still full of fresh food.

Lucius took the seat next to Harry. “A coffee would be lovely, thank you.” He accepted the offered drink and took a quick sip. “I have received a letter from Gringotts requesting our presence, Harry. They have said they wish to discuss the guardianship and also the Potter accounts. I was wondering what your plans are for today?”

“I… Um… They sent me a letter the other day about the Potter Accounts, is it ok if we go?” Harry asked Gio and Maria.

“Of course, Harry. Lucius and I will head to my office now and inform the goblins that you will be meeting them today, we also have some business to discuss. Why don’t you three head on upstairs. You can bring Harry down to my office in an hour.”

Harry, Blaise and Harmony left to get Harry ready for his meeting. Maria then stood and said that she was meeting with Narcissa and some other ladies for the afternoon, taking her leave with a kiss to her husband. Lucius and Gio made their way to Gio’s office. Lucius sent off a quick message letting the goblins know that they would be along within the hour and the two men sat down to their business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Comments & Kudos!! I hope you liked it!
> 
> Some awesome peoples made a Discord Server for like-minded people to talk fanfiction, life and just random stuff! Come join the Dark Side! These guys are the ones who keep me going!!! https://discord.gg/jjse8Zn


	10. Gringotts and the Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes to Gringotts... What's going to happen!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely Alanna_Rose for being my beta! Love you sweetness!!! It's a little Harry focused but hey! I loves me some Harry!

The moment that Harry and the Twins left the dining room, Blaise held out both arms for Harmony and Harry to take, leading them straight to his room. “Follow me,” he asked, and walked in to his closet. “Take a seat, both of you. Harry, as you are going to Gringotts with Uncle Luc, I thought I would lend you something to wear.”

Harry looked down at the clothes that he was wearing. “Really? What’s wrong with…” he asked, as he sat down.

“I’m so sorry, Harry. I meant no offence by that. I just thought that maybe you would like to blend in a bit more, both within the bank and in Diagon Alley. Especially with Lucius next to you, as he draws enough attention on his own without even trying. Everyone knows what you look like, how you usually dress, and would instantly notice you.”

Harry thought for a moment before agreeing. “You’re right. Thanks for thinking of that. To be honest I know my clothes aren’t the best, I’ve just never been able to go and buy my own clothes.”

Harmony took Harry’s hand in his and squeezed. Blaise turned his attention to his many rails of clothes. He searched and searched before pulling out a pair of black trousers and a dark green waistcoat, of which was so dark it was nearly black. Blaise handed these to Harry before crossing the room to his drawers, where he pulled out a crisp white shirt. 

“Harry, do you have any dress shoes?” Blaise asked, pointing up to the rows of shelving that held his shoes.

“Um… My shoes from the Yule Ball still fit,” Harry offered.

“Perfect. Mobdy!” 

The house elf appeared with a pop and bowed, “How can I be helping young Master?”

“Please could you go to Harry’s room, retrieve his dress shoes and bring them back here?”

The house elf bowed and disappeared, quickly returning with Harry’s shoes in his hands. Mobdy placed the shoes beside Harry’s feet carefully. “Would young Master need anything else?”

“Not at the moment, Mobdy, but I will need you in a few minutes so don’t go too far.” Blaise answered. Mobdy nodded and ran out to Blaise’s room, obviously trying to find something to tidy until he is required again.

Blaise then pulled out a black tie and a plain black set of robes. “Here you go, feel free to get dressed in here, Harmony and I will wait outside.” 

The twins left and Harry made quick work of getting changed. Once he had finished, he walked out to the bedroom with a slightly glum look on his face. 

“Blaise, you’re a lot bigger than me. I look like an idiot!” Harry flapped his arms like a bird just to make a point.

“That is exactly why I asked Mobdy to stay around.” Blaise smiled. 

Upon hearing his name, Mobdy ran over smiling. He looked at Harry and gasped, “Young guest’s clothes are much to big!” He snapped his fingers and Harry’s clothes immediately shrunk to fit him perfectly. “Much better. Does that feel better, young guest?”

“Much better. Thank you, Mobdy,” Harry grinned, and the house elf disappeared with a pop. Harry turned back to Harmony and Blaise and gave a little twirl. “How do I look?” 

Harmony jumped up and hugged Harry, “You look great! How do you feel?” 

“A little overdressed but this just isn’t my usual. I’m comfortable, though.” 

Harry then turned to Blaise, who was just getting up from his seat. Blaise walked right up to Harry with a contemplative expression. Harry averted his eyes as Blaise bought his hands to the buttons of the robes, slowly undoing them.

“Leave the robes open, Harry. Then you won’t feel so stuffy, and I really like that waistcoat on you.”

Harry looked up at Blaise and immediately forgot how to speak. Blaise’s hands were still holding onto front of the robes and he was flashing his (in Harry’s opinion) breathtaking smile. “I… Um… Thanks, Blaise. I, um, feel better already.”

Blaise raised one hand that Harry’s cheek, which Harry instinctively leaned in to. “Good. How about we take you up to Father’s study. It must be time for you to go.” Blaise stepped back and turned to his sister, “Harmony, are you ready to go?” 

Harmony laughed. “Oh, so you two remember that I’m here! Of course I’m ready. Let’s go!”

The three teens left the room and made their way through the halls to Gio’s study. Blaise knocked lightly on the door and led the other two into the room once he heard Gio call for them. They entered to find both men seated in an armchair each, with paperwork perched on their laps. Gio waved his wand and vanished the paperwork to its appropriate place. 

“Wonderful, perfect timing,” Lucius said as he got up. When he lay eyes on Harry, he smiled, “you look wonderful, Harry. Very smart and suitable for our meeting.”

“Oh, thanks Lucius. It was Blaise’s idea. I don’t actually own anything like this, so Blaise loaned me something of his,” Harry blushed.

Lucius nodded to Blaise before turning back to Harry. “The goblins have allowed us to directly floo into Gringotts today, as they are sure you will want to remain as unseen as possible.”

“I believe it is the goblins who want me as unseen as possible. They sent me a letter a couple of days ago requesting my presence for a discussion about my accounts. They asked me to not inform Dumbledore of anything. What’s going on with all of the secrecy?”

“Why don’t we go now and find out.” Lucius said, steering Harry towards the floo.

“Harry,” Gio called, “I won’t keep you too long, but there is a lot that the world doesn’t know about Albus Dumbledore. You already know some, after what has happened with you and your relatives. The Headmaster has found himself meddling in many lives in many ways. You may find out things you wished you didn’t know, but keep an open mind and know that you have a family here to support you now.” 

Harry threw himself into the man’s arms. Gio chuckled and hugged the teen. Lucius placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder. “Two families.”

Harry pulled back and nodded, still struggling to comprehend his change in circumstances. Lucius smiled at Harry and led him to the floo. With a last smile and wave, Lucius and then Harry were engulfed in green flames. 

Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and was caught by Lucius. “I think we will teach you how to floo properly,” he chuckled. “We can’t have you falling into anyone important.”

Fireclaw stood from his seat to welcome his guests. “Thank you for joining me this morning. Mr. Potter, I have been very much interested in speaking with you.”

“I apologise for not being able to come to you sooner, Mr. Fireclaw. I… Well I…”

Fireclaw raised his hand, “No need to explain, Mr. Potter, you are here now. Please take a seat, we have much to discuss.” Lucius and Harry took the seats in front of Fireclaw’s desk, giving their polite thanks. “Now, as detailed in my letter to you, Mr. Potter, very recently some information regarding your magical guardian became known to us. Whilst I cannot disclose what this is exactly, as it is not to do with yourself and your accounts, following the discovery, we decided that we should have a look into the state of your accounts. What we found was rather disturbing.

“Firstly, I must apologise to you, Mr. Potter. You have been wronged by both Goblin and Wizard-kind. When your parents passed away, they left behind their Last Will and Testament. This will was opened and subsequently sealed by Albus Dumbledore on 1st November 1981, whilst appointing himself as your magical guardian. The reasons for this have never been disclosed, and the goblin who officiated this is currently in custody. I would like to take this moment to unseal the will for you, should you consent.”

Harry immediately nodded his head, “I consent to you unsealing the Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter.” 

“Very well.” Fireclaw pulled out a large crystal and placed it on an ornate gold stand. He pressed one long finger to the top of the crystal and waited until it began to glow. When he removed his finger, apparitions of James and Lily Potter rose and looked down towards Harry.

Lily looked to James and nudged him hard. “Ow! Oh, This is the Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter. If this is being read, the worst has happened.” James began in his most official voice he could muster up.

“Before we get in to anything official, we need to reveal that Peter Pettigrew was our Secret Keeper. Sirius Black is not and was never our Secret Keeper like everyone thought. Since you are hearing us now, you need to find Peter Pettigrew.” Lily said with a hardness and urgency in her voice. 

“We made this particular will should something happen to just Lily and myself, leaving behind our son, Harry.” James said, taking Lily’s hand.

“Harry, my darling boy, we are so sorry that we had to leave you before you could even really know us. I want you to know that you were so loved and cherished. We truly hope that, even without us, you live a happy life.” Lily wiped a tear from her face. “I know you will miss us terribly, but I can only hope that there is someone out there treating you how you deserve to be treated, our little Prince.”

“Everything that we have, we leave to you, Harry. When you are old enough, I hope you will take up the mantle of Lord Potter and lead our family into the future. Whilst you are too young to manage anything, we hope the goblins will take care of all vaults and businesses owned by House Potter.”

“As for Harry’s care, he is to be placed with his godfather, Sirius Black. Under no circumstances should he be placed with my sister. The Dursley family fears and despises everything magical. I know that Harry would not be cared for in their custody.” Lily said, sneering at the thought. Immediately, her gaze softened. “Harry, grow up to be the man that we know you can become. You are strong, you can make it through anything.”

James held himself straighter, “this is our Last Will and Testament, so mote it be.”

The apparitions disappeared into the crystal and the room was silent. Harry looked to Lucius with tears filling his eyes. His parents didn’t want him to go to the Dursleys. They specifically stated for him not to be sent there. Dumbledore heard this and still defied it. The pain that ripped through Harry was unfathomable. It was worse than any physical pain he had ever been dealt by Vernon. The pure betrayal was like a searing knife tearing him open. He sat there staring at Lucius for a while, not really looking at him. All that Harry could see was the pain and heartbreak. 

“...ry? Harry? Are you there?” Lucius said worriedly as he took Harry’s hand lightly. The contact finally broke Harry from the loneliness in his mind. “I know this is a silly thing to ask, but are you ok?”

Harry sniffed lightly, “Honest answer? I don’t know. I feel so hurt right now. How did Dumbledore get away with this?” He asked Fireclaw.

“Mr Potter, at present I cannot answer your question to the extent that you deserve. As I have already stated, the goblin previously in charge of the Potter accounts is the authority on our side who turned a blind eye and allowed this. He is in our custody and is going to be dealt with to the full extent of Goblin Law. It is unspeakable to even think about tampering with the accounts of any customers, particularly an Ancient and Noble House.”

“Fireclaw, as Harry’s guardian, I would like to be kept in correspondence with you regarding the case against this goblin, should you consent?” Lucius asked, hoping he could assist in any way to ensure Harry’s wrongdoer is punished as he should be.

“Of course, Lord Malfoy. I was going to ask that anyway.” Fireclaw replied, to which Lucius nodded. “Now on to your accounts…”

“You say accounts as in plural? I have only been informed of my one vault, which I was given the key to when I was 11.” Harry cut in, still confused.

“I had thought this may be the case, given the state of the accounts.” Fireclaw rubbed his temples before he continued, “Mr. Potter, following the death of your parents, you are to be the head of the Potter House, one of the Sacred Twenty-Eight.” At the confused look ok Harry’s face, Fireclaw sighed and continued, “Your family has several vaults with us, filled with very large sums of money. I believe the vault that you have the key for is your trust vault, the funds for which are taken from one of the larger Potter vaults. In summary, you are one very rich young man.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Sacred Twenty-Eight? What…”

“I will explain more on that at another time, Harry,” Lucius offered, to which Harry nodded. “Now, Fireclaw, you mentioned the state of the Potter accounts, what exactly do you mean by that?”

“As Albus Dumbledore appointed himself as Harry’s magical guardian, with the help of the goblin, he has made several deductions from the Potter accounts and made deposits to a few accounts of other customers of ours.”

“Who?” Harry croaked out, feeling himself break even more.

“It says here, since the death of your parents, several thousand galleons have been transferred in to Albus’s own account. It also states that since the summer of 1991, regular funds have been transferred to two additional accounts. Those names on these accounts are Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mrs. Molly Weasley, whose account was opened with the first payment and is separate to the joint account that she holds with her husband. The summer of 1993, an additional account was added to the request, one Ginevra Weasley.”

“I’m sorry, sir, but how was this allowed without my consent?” Harry asked, anger beginning to take over his hurt.

“When Dumbledore made himself your magical guardian, he was given full control over all of the Potter Accounts. When you were brought in to the bank at age 11, you should have been introduced properly and shown what would be yours. You would then have been given the opportunity to appoint who you would like to be the manage your accounts for you until you are ready to take up the mantle. I believe that Albus got around this with the help of the rogue goblin, keeping you completely in the dark.”

Lucius saw that Harry was getting more and more upset as more was revealed and took that moment to step in. “As Harry’s magical guardian, I would like to request that Harry have the choice that he was denied those years ago.” Upon hearing this, Harry’s head snapped up and looked at Lucius in shock. Lucius turned to Harry, “Harry, you should choose someone that you trust to take this on. They will ideally know how to manage money and investments effectively. You want someone who will be able to make your money grow.”

Harry looked for a moment in utter disbelief. He had expected Lucius to just take it upon himself, he was willing to accept it, but it felt nice that someone was finally giving him a choice. “I’d really like you to be that person, Lucius. You obviously know what you’re doing with your money, I know you are very wealthy. Would you mind?”

Lucius smiled to Harry, “I would be honoured to be trusted with this, Harry. Any decisions that I make on your account, I will always consult you first. If you do not agree with me, I will not go ahead. You will not be kept in the dark any longer, Harry. If you don’t mind, I would like to request that the goblin in charge of the Malfoy accounts be placed in charge of the Potter accounts also,” to which, Harry nodded. Lucius then turned to Fireclaw, “Would that request be possible. Whilst I know that it would be lot of work, I am sure that Naglok would be perfectly capable. Do you agree?”

Fireclaw nodded, “I will speak with him regarding this. Would you consent to Naglok bringing on an assistant if required?”

“Certainly. Though I would like full background checks to be run on any of the accounts that the person has worked on. Particularly after what has happened to the Potter accounts, you can’t be too cautious.”

“Duly noted, Lord Malfoy. We will make sure that anything of this nature never happens again.”

“Thank you, Fireclaw. I know this was not your fault and you are helping me know. It is greatly appreciated.” Harry smiled through the pain that he was feeling. He really was glad that this had been revealed, he knew that he would get over the pain eventually, it would just take a while.

“Anything to assist the Heir of an Ancient and Noble House, Mr. Potter.” Fireclaw bowed. 

“One last thing before we leave, as I do believe we have held up a lot of your time this morning. When you speak with Naglok, please could you present all of the evidence that you have and request that he compile a full report of the discrepancies that he may find on the Potter accounts. I would like that sent to me so that I have it ready. We will be pressing charges for the theft and deception among other things, but we will file in our own time. I also believe that the Will will exonerate Lord Black of the charges he has held against him. I would like you to not mention this to anyone as yet, as we would not like to alert Albus of our part in anything. I am sure we will have your full support when that time does come?”

“Absolutely, Lord Malfoy. Anything you may request from us, within reason, we will be available for you.” Fireclaw stood as both Lucius and Harry did.

“Thank you, Fireclaw.” Lucius bowed.

“May your coffers overflow, Lord Malfoy.” Fireclaw returned the bow. 

“And may your enemies fall at your feet.” Lucius nodded. 

Harry waved lightly and smiled as he was led out of the office. Lucius led them through the atrium of the bank and straight out onto the alley. He led Harry around a couple of corners and led Harry down in to Knockturn Alley. Lucius noticed Harry tense and quickly reassured, “There is a small café that the Zabinis own just down here. Knockturn Alley looks threatening, but it is not as bad as you may have been informed. Don’t worry, you are safe with me and you are less likely to be noticed than at an establishment such as Fortescues.”

Harry thought about it and understood completely. He nodded and followed Lucius. They walked through the alley for only a few minutes before they came to the doors of the café. Lucius held the door open and ushered Harry inside. Upon entering, the staff began to fluster around ensuring everything was perfect for Lord Malfoy. Lucius requested they have a small table hidden in a corner at the back, which was quickly arranged. Lucius ordered himself a coffee and Harry a hot chocolate with a selection of sandwiches to accompany. Harry stayed quiet whilst they were being served, only nodding or muttering quiet thank yous so as not to be deemed rude. However, his mind was still racing and he could barely concentrate properly. 

When their refreshments arrived and the waiter had left their table, Lucius spoke. “I must say, Harry, that you handled yourself incredibly well considering the situation. I know that you are hurting very much but you conducted yourself wonderfully and with incredible dignity.”

“Thanks, Lucius. Honestly I wasn’t sure I would be able to. I know how I usually am with things, the typical Gryffindor acting rashly before thinking about my actions. I think I just shut down. It was so much to take in and process. My best friend was being paid from my bank account without my knowledge and I can only assume that he was being paid to be friends with me.” Harry sighed, realisation hitting him, “no wonder they were bowling through Kings Cross Station like a wild pack, shouting about muggles so carelessly. They wanted me to find them. Make it seem like they were kind people coming to my aid. It was set up. Ron was so insistent on letting me know what was right and wrong in his opinion. That’s why Mrs. Weasley was treating me like one of her own. For the money.”

Lucius frowned as his young ward realised his friendship was a lie. “Harry, you are a strong young man. You have Harmony fiercely on your side, and I believe Blaise holds you in very high regard. You should associate yourself only with those who both want and deserve your attention. Whilst you may feel like you have lost a friend and a family, you have gained a friend and 2 families who only wish the best for you.”

Harry wiped a stray tear from his face. “It’s just so hard to believe. All of this has happened so suddenly.”

“I understand it will take time. We are all here for you. Now, how about we have something to eat. You have had a long morning.”

Harry nodded and tucked in to the food. They ate in companionable silence, Harry’s body particularly needing substance following his morning. Once he finished eating, he sat back satisfied and waited for Lucius to finish. 

“What are your plans for the day, Harry?” Lucius asked, placing his coffee cup back on the table. 

“I don’t know. I’m not sure if Harmony had anything planned.”

“Well, how do you feel about meeting my wife? I know Narcissa wants to meet you very much.” Lucius noticed Harry freeze for a moment. “You needn’t worry. She is very excited to have another child to look after.”

Harry smiled lightly, “That sounds nice. Would we be going to your home?”

“That is completely up to you, Harry. If you would like, we can use Gio’s private floo here and see if Narcissa can come here to see us?”

“I’d like that.” 

“Wonderful. Come along, we will floo her now.” Lucius stood and motioned for Harry to follow. They walked up to a door marked ‘Staff Only’ and walked through the kitchens, which was alive with both wizards and house elves working together to produce the food for the customers. They walked through another door and walked down a little corridor to a locked office. Once Lucius placed his hand on the door, Harry heard the locks on the door click. Lucius walked over towards the floo, “Why don’t you take a seat, Harry. I won’t be a moment.”

Harry sat down in one of the comfy chairs in front of the desk and watched as Lucius threw some floo powder in to the fire and began his call. He was there for a few moments before pulling back out of the fire. 

“Narcissa will be through in a moment. I believe she is making sure she looks her best for you.” Lucius chuckled deeply, “No matter how many times I tell her that she always looks her best without even trying, she never listens to me. I will never understand all of those potions that women use.”

Harry laughed nervously. He was both worried and excited to meet Mrs Malfoy. Moments later, the floo roared to life and Narcissa exited gracefully. Harry stood and was immediately enveloped in a warm hug. 

“Oh my poor darling. I cannot believe what you have been through!” Narcissa pulled back and held onto Harry’s shoulders. 

“It’s lovely to meet you, Mrs. Malfoy.” Harry smiled, a little shocked at how affectionate she was being so quickly. 

“Oh, none of that! You can call me Cissy, Harry. You’re family now. How about we go and sit down and have some tea, we can get to know each other a little.”

And they did. They went back to the table that Harry and Lucius had recently vacated and spent some time talking. Lucius explained what he did for work (yes, he does work. He doesn’t need to, but he does), Narcissa explained the charity work that she was so fond of doing and they both asked Harry about himself. His likes and his dislikes. They really listened and showed an interest in Harry for who he was, not The Boy Who Lived, for which he was so thankful. After an initial bout of nervousness, Harry started to feel comfortable with the couple, like he could truly trust and look up to them. He was happy.

They returned to Zabini Manor late that afternoon, Harry laden with bags upon bags of clothing and books. When Narcissa had found out that Harry had to borrow Blaise’s clothes for the day, she had insisted on taking Harry shopping to Twilfitt and Tatting's to fill his wardrobe. Harry was sure they had gone over the top, as the bags that they brought home did not hold the complete order, but Harry didn’t want to tell Cissy no. She was so happy picking out styles and fabrics that he just let her carry on, whilst shooting apologetic looks over to Lucius.

They had also stopped off at Flourish and Blotts as Lucius wanted to show Harry a few books that would help him along the way of understanding the business and investment side of the Wizarding world and a couple about the Wizarding world and Lordships. Whilst Lucius was helping Harry with his accounts, he wanted Harry to know and understand what was happening and be able to eventually manage it all himself.

With many thanks and cuddles between the trio, along with promises to see each other the following day, Harry ran up to find the twins and Lucius and Narcissa made their way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to all of you for reading, reviewing & Kudosing (Is that even a word??)!!!
> 
> See you next week!!


	11. Family Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transitional Chapter. This includes loads of family interaction, a little bit of Draco and a LOT of happiness. Oh, and a couple of letters from a couple of arseholes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all!! I'm back and still keeping up with the posting schedule! I haven't been writing recently and REALLY need to get back on it!
> 
> I hope you like this one! 
> 
> Thanks to my absolute FAVE Alanna_Rose for looking over this for me! LYL <3

Chapter 11 - Family Learning

The second week in July meant Harmony and Harry had been living together at Zabini Manor for a week. They quickly set in to an easy routine. They would wake up and get ready for their day. They were all early risers and once they were ready, they would meet in the Twins’ study. Once they were all there, they would then make their way to Gio and Maria’s study before heading to breakfast together. 

Once they had all eaten, Gio would go and tend to his business dealings, Maria would go and do her usual things; see the ladies, tend to her roses, plan events and the like. The three teens spent their time getting to know each other as a group. Blaise wanted to know all about his sister and her best friend. Harmony wanted to know all about her brother and Harry found that he was really intrigued to know all about Blaise.

They spent time as a group both inside the house and outside on the grounds. Blaise was right when he told Harmony that she would love the grounds, they were beautiful. The Zabinis had acres of land rolling over hills. The grass was lush and green and impeccably tended to. They had a specific team of house elves who specialised in garden maintenance. Every hedge was perfectly trimmed, the trees perfectly manicured.

They would sit outside all day, they would talk quite a lot, but they would also spend a lot of time in companionable silence, reading. Harry had the books that Lucius had gotten him and he wanted to get through them as quickly as possible. He didn’t want to disappoint Lucius. 

After having a week to settle in, Harry and Harmony were placed into lessons. Between both the Zabini and the Malfoy parents, they all spent time teaching Harmony and Harry everything they needed to know about High Society. They were given a crash course in everything they would have learned had they both been raised by their parents. Together they learned Pureblood etiquette, they were taught the history of their families and the others that they would be surrounded by. Narcissa also spent a little time teaching them both to dance. Narcissa was very happy with her decision once she saw them both move. They had a lot to work on and luckily they had the whole summer to work on it. Thank Merlin they didn’t have any balls scheduled until the Winter break. 

Harry spent many an afternoon in Lucius’s study. Lucius meant it when he said that he wanted Harry to be able to handle his own business eventually. They spent their time together going over the basics of investing. Lucius taught Harry a lot about how to run a business, using his own as examples. They also spent a lot of time going through the Potter accounts. Lucius showed Harry all that he had, what he could use and how it all came to be there. He was allowing Harry to see all of the decisions that he was making, working out why each one was important, and asking questions about the choices when he didn’t understand. Harry was so happy to learn and found that he was really interested in investments and how it all worked, quickly being able to choose his own places and businesses to invest money in. Lucius was both proud and surprised at how quickly Harry took to managing his investment profile, he beamed at the look in Harry’s eyes when he began to see that his decisions were earning him money. He was determined and always careful. 

Whilst Harry was with Lucius, Harmony spent a lot of time with her mother. They would spend their time connecting on a mother-daughter level. They spent their time doing the girly things. Hair, makeup and nails. They talked about boys (Harmony spoke about her time with Viktor, about how Ron had acted in the past and just about feelings and what they mean). Sometimes, Narcissa would join them, making up for as much lost time that she could as godmother. The three ladies spent time discussing the various charities and causes that they supported, Maria and Narcissa described the balls that they had held and attended over the years. Harmony was in awe of the women and how much they did to help those who were less fortunate. She got the chance to express her own ideas and causes she held close to her heart and the two older women listened intently and couldn’t help but be proud of the young woman before them. Harmony would definitely do well within their circles. 

At the end of their very hectic week, the teens were given Sunday to rest. At breakfast, the owls came through to make their deliveries as usual. The Daily Prophet was dropped gracefully in front of Gio. This owl was followed by a small, over-excited ball of feathers that Harmony and Harry recognised immediately. Pigwidgeon dove down towards Harry’s head Kamikaze style and kept buzzing in circles, obviously making Harry’s bird’s nest much worse. It took a few minutes for Pig to calm down enough to release the letters that he was carrying before crashing into the plate of bacon that was in the centre of the table. Harry looked towards the Zabinis, embarrassed, and shooed Pig from the food and out of the dining room. 

“I’m really sorry. This owl just doesn’t want to do anything calmly. It seems to gravitate to my head,” Harry said.

Harmony picked up the three letters. She handed two to Harry and began to open hers. 

**_Hi ‘Mione,_ **

_**How are you doing? How’s your summer going? I really hope you’re having a lovely time! Mum’s been asking after you too. She really likes you! She keeps telling me that you’re simply wonderful (her words, but you are!)** _

**_I really miss you. It feels like it’s been forever since I saw you!_ **

**_I hope I can see you before we go back to school. I’d love to spend some time alone with you._ **

**_Love Ron x_ **

Harmony looked up to see Harry reading his own letters, his knuckles white gripping the parchment.

**_Hi mate,_ **

**_How is your summer going? I hope you’re having a great time! Isn’t it great to be away from school, we can do whatever we want and not have to deal with any studying or tests!_ **

**_I’ve been doing a lot of flying, you know. Keeping up with Quidditch practice. I wanna keep my position this year!_ **

**_Mum has been trying to get me to help out around the house as usual, it’s not fair! She has Ginny for that! Why do I need to?!_ **

**_Anyway, hopefully you can come see us soon, I’m sure Dumbledore will let you come to us for your birthday._ **

**_See you soon  
Ron_ **

Harry couldn’t breathe. This brought back the memories of his day at the bank. Dumbledore had been stealing money from his bank accounts to pay Ron off. This was all fake. Ron wasn't really his friend. Ron just wanted money. Ron was probably only around for the fame, too! No wonder he went off so much about the Triwizard Tournament. He was probably jealous. 

Harmony prised the letter from Harry’s hands and read, quickly screwing the letter into a ball and giving it to a house elf to dispose of. “Harry, ignore him. He isn’t worth your time or energy. Don’t even bother with a reply.” Harmony knew everything, Harry had broken down in front of her and Blaise as soon as they had asked about his bank trip. 

Harmony found herself quite unsurprised by the revelation, simply because she had seen Ron’s true colours during fourth year a lot closer. She could tell that Ron was more selfish than she had initially believed. How he could be angry at Harry when Harry’s life was once again in danger was the first straw. After that, she would come across one of Ron’s rants which were downright disgusting against Harry. A true friend wouldn’t have acted or reacted like that. From that time, Harmony had been on her guard, keeping close to Harry just in case there was another outburst. Fourth year was when she lost her trust for Ron.

“Who’s the second letter from?” Blaise asked, trying to distract Harry as best he could. 

**_Hiya Harry,_ **

**_I hope you don’t mind me sending you a letter. I’ve been thinking about you recently and Ron said that he was writing you so I thought why not?!_ **

**_How is your summer? It’s nearly your birthday, I hope Dumbledore and Mum let you come visit, I have a little gift for you that I can only give in person. I’m sure you’ll like it but I’m a bit nervous._ **

**_I’ll speak to you soon,  
Love Ginny xx_ **

Harry sneered down at the paper and barked out an amused laugh. “I’ve worked out why Dumbledore was paying Ginny.” 

He handed the letter to Harmony, who then passed it over to Blaise, who both laughed at the letter. “She’s laying it on quite thick, isn’t she?!” Blaise said, passing back the letter.

“I mean, really!? The lipstick at the bottom is the pièce de résistance! Do you think that was her idea or Molly’s?”

“Ginny’s. It’s so juvenile. Who does she even think she is? Does she actually think this will work?” Harry laughed, handing the letter to the house elf.

“I think Ron’s trying the same in his own way,” she handed Harry the letter. “What do you think this is about?”

Gio placed his newspaper down. “It is obviously Dumbledore’s way of keeping the two of you under his control. He wants you two in love with those Weasley children. He wants you close to that family so that he can keep an eye on you. I want you both to be on your guard when you go back to school.”

They both nodded. Knowing what they did, they didn’t even want to be near the two youngest Weasleys, let alone have any kind of relationship with them. 

“What are your plans for the day?” Maria asked, looking between the teens.

“Um… Actually, Cissy asked if I could stop by today,” Harry replied. 

Cissy had insisted on Harry joining the Malfoys for family time. No learning, no business, just time together. Draco and Harry were getting used to being around each other. After his initial outburst, Draco found himself rethinking his actions. He firstly apologised to his parents for the way he had acted. He then took himself over to Zabini Manor. 

***Flashback***

_The entrance floo in Zabini Manor roared to life and Draco Malfoy stepped out gracefully. He was met by Galby, one of the house elves, who waved his hand and removed the soot from Draco’s clothes. “Young Malfoy, yous are here to see Young Master, yes?” Galby asked._

_“Actually, I am here to see Potter. I mean, Harry. Is he available?”_

_“Young Potter is with Young Master and Mistress in their study. It is reading time, let me take you there,” Galby said, leading the way from the room._

_“No need, Galby. I know the way, you go back to whatever you were doing.”_

_The elf smiled and bowed, taking his leave. Meanwhile Draco began his walk through the Manor and up to the Twins’ wing. He quickly came to a stop outside the door and shuddered at the memory of Harmony kicking it clean off of its hinges. He knocked lightly on the door, which was quickly opened slightly by Blaise._

_“Drake, what are you doing here?” Blaise said as he stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him. “I thought you were locked up in your room on the naughty step,” he smirked, crossing his arms and leaning against the door frame._

_“I have seen the error of my ways. I had to apologise to Mother first and explain what I did wrong,” Draco frowned. “I’ve never seen my mother react like that. It was terrifying.”_

_“I bet. So what brings you here?”_

_“Pot… Harry. I was…”_

_“No,” Blaise interjected. “I won’t let you upset him.”_

_“That’s not why I am here, Blaise. Harry is a ward of the Malfoy family. I need to speak with him…”_

_“And say what? He’s been through enough. He doesn’t need to deal with your petty jealousy.”_

_“Blaise, please,” Draco whined. “I’m not here to cause trouble, I’m here to apologise.”_

_Blaise thought for a moment before he spoke again. “Wait here.” And he made his way back into the room, closing the door on Draco. Moments later, the door opened and it wasn’t Blaise._

_Holding open the door was Harry but this wasn’t the Harry Potter that Draco remembered. Gone was the loud, rule-breaking Gryffindor. Standing before him was a small, scared young man who happened to look like Harry Potter._

_“Malfoy?” He whispered._

_“May I come in?” Draco offered a weak smile, to which Harry’s eyes widened before he stepped back and allowed Draco to enter._

_Draco nodded his thanks and walked in, taking a seat in one of the vacant armchairs. He then motioned for Harry to take the seat opposite. Harry decided he would take the seat next to Harmony instead, placing his hand in hers._

_“Harry, I was hoping we could have a quick chat alone?” Draco asked calmly._

_“Sure, I guess,” Harry said, squeezing Harmony’s hand. “Is that ok? I don’t want to kick you out of your study.”_

_“As long as you are ok, Harry,” Harmony smiled as she stood from her seat. She placed a kiss on Harry’s head before turning to glare at Draco, “Don’t you dare do anything to him, Malfoy. If you do…”_

_Draco held his hands up in surrender, “I promise, I’m only here to talk.” Harmony nodded and dragged Blaise from the room. “You have one scary friend, Harry.”_

_“Harry? Are we on friendly terms now?” Harry asked, sitting back in his seat and placing his ankle on top of the opposite knee._

_“That’s why I’m here. My parents told me about what has happened. I wanted to start again, maybe try to be friends. My mother is going to be treating you like another son, we shouldn’t be at each other’s throats.”_

_“Do you really think it will be that easy? You hate…”_

_“I never hated you, Harry,” Draco interrupted. He took a deep breath before continuing. “I was embarrassed and hurt. I really wanted you to be my friend…”_

_“You didn’t have the best strategy, Malfoy. You were a pompous arse. You could’ve just been nice.” Harry chuckled._

_“Ok, ok. I was a bit of an arse, but you didn’t have to blow me off completely. I really thought we could be friends. When you rejected me, I directed my anger at you. I’m sorry. Can we start over again?” Draco asked, holding his hand out._

_Harry laughed and shook Draco’s hand, “There must be something in the air here, that’s my second Malfoy apology.”_

***End Flashback***

Together with the odd snide comment and several small disagreements (they found it far too strange to be the best of friends), Harry and Draco spent a lot of time together at Malfoy Manor. Narcissa insisted they would eventually be as close as brothers. And we all know that brothers bicker and have screaming matches. They still held their grudge over who was the better seeker and would spend as much time in the air as they did on the ground trying to settle the score (Harry was currently in the lead 14 - 13, which Draco would not let go!)

“Oh wonderful, Harry. That sounds lovely. Will you be back for dinner?” Maria asked.

“I’m not sure, actually. I don’t know what Cissy has planned for today. Is it ok if I call over a little bit later?”

“Absolutely. How about you see if the Malfoys would like to join us for dinner here? We can all get together.”

Harry beamed, “That sounds great. I know Cissy will love that!” Harry got up, gave Harmony a quick kiss on the cheek and waved to the rest of the Zabinis. “I’ll see you later.”

The Zabinis all chorused their goodbyes as Harry left the dining room. 

Maria turned to Gio, “Darling, I am sure you have plenty to do in your study today, but how about you have a day off and we have a family day too?”

Gio smiled at his wife, “That sounds fantastic. What do you both think?”

Harmony nodded whilst Blaise threw his head back in exasperation.

“Don’t overreact, dear brother. You know you want to spend time with me!” Harmony giggled.

“Gah! Only when I have to!” Blaise whined.

“How about we have a day out? Maybe a little retail therapy? Blaise, I know there are some things that you wanted to buy.” Blaise’s head perked up at the thought. “And Harmony, I am sure the bookstore is calling your name.” Harmony nodded and smiled at her father. “Great. Go and get your things together and meet us in the entrance hall.”

Blaise and Harmony made their way back to their rooms and grabbed whatever they needed for their day. They then made their way back to their parents, who were waiting for them, dressed much more casually for the weather. Traipsing around shops ought to be comfortable, they claimed. Blaise took his mother’s arm, whilst Harmony placed her hand in her father’s and they apparated to Diagon Alley. They spent their day in and out of nearly every shop in the alley and those that surrounded. Blaise managed to find enough to fill a second wardrobe that he apparently needed. Harmony was a little reserved at first, not completely used to having as much as she now did. After a lot of encouragement from Blaise, and a little word from Maria, Harmony soon relaxed and began picking out clothes to fill the enormous wardrobe that she now had. 

Maria had a field day picking out robes, dresses and gowns for her daughter. She made sure that Harmony had appropriate outfits for every occasion. She had missed out on a lot of these moments that she decided to turn this one shopping trip into a culmination of all of those that could have happened in the past. Harmony spent a lot of time in the changing rooms whilst Maria passed through outfit after outfit, only to cry everytime Harmony came out to show what she had on. Maria also vowed to teach Harmony how to walk properly in real heels, not the kitten stilettos that Harmony tried to choose. 

“I’ll have you strutting gracefully in no time, sweetie,” she said as she pointed to more pairs of incredibly high heeled shoes, requesting both her own and Harmony’s sizes. “You can’t wear those little things with such beautiful gowns. The material would pool around the floor.”

“But surely we could just get these taken up,” Harmony said, looking towards the seamstress.

“Oh, honey no. You want your gown to elongate your body, Harmony. You want to look and feel tall, darling.” Maria turned away and started to slowly show Harmony how to walk. “You have to take your time, giving everyone the proper amount of time to admire you and what you are wear… Oh, darling please put those abominations down,” she turned to see Harmony clutching another pair of kitten heels. 

Gio stood up from his seat and walked over, “Darling, let Harmony buy whatever she wants,” he smiled as Maria huffed slightly. “Get what you want as well, but I’d rather my little girl didn’t wear shoes that threaten to break her neck every day. She needs some choices, correct.”

Harmony gave her father a silent thank you and proceeded to pick up the shoes her mother had dismissed. Once all choices were made, Gio settled the rather large bill and called two of their house elves to collect what bags they had, with the rest of the clothing being delivered over the next couple of days. 

After hours shopping for clothes, the family was then dragged through Flourish and Blotts by a girl possessed. Harmony ran from aisle to aisle picking up every book that had ever piqued her interest. Many of them ended up back on the shelves, as Gio mentioned whichever ones were already in the Zabini library.

“My God, I’ve created a monster.” Blaise groaned, all of a sudden wishing he hadn’t told Harmony not to panic about the cost.

“Leave her be, Blaise. Look how happy she is,” Maria smiled, taking Blaise’s hand. Harmony was beaming, thinking about all of the new things she could learn. 

“I know, I know. But seriously, when is she gonna find the time to read all of those,” Blaise pointed to the large stack of books that was being shrunk and placed in Gio’s pocket.

“She’s the brightest witch of your age. She’ll find time.” Maria grinned.

Harmony and Gio quickly joined them and Gio suggested they stop for ice cream, a palate cleanser before their dinner later with Harry and the Malfoys. They took their seats at Fortescue’s and ordered their desired flavours. They sat and enjoyed the late afternoon sunshine together and decided that they would return home after they were finished, Harmony only wanting to quickly stop off at Quality Quidditch Supplies to get the rest of Harry’s birthday present. 

When they returned to the manor, Harmony and Blaise retired to their respective bedrooms to inspect their purchases and get ready for their dinner. Whilst it was only the Malfoy family joining them, they would make an effort for dinner. Harmony settled on a floor length, light blue silk gown with spaghetti straps and a pair of heels in the matching colour. She put on simple make up and left her hair to hang loose, knowing that dinner was a more casual affair. Blaise dressed in a crisp white shirt and perfectly fitted black trousers. He decided to forgo the tie and waistcoat as it was still rather warm. 

They made their way down to the patio and took their seats and offered drinks and waited for their parents to arrive. Harmony made sure she sat in the sun, trying to catch the last few rays of the day. Whereas before, she was usually rather pale and had to work hard to catch her tan, especially in the British sunshine, she was already a golden tan and could only enhance it with more time outside. They were joined by their parents soon after and they sat as a family enjoying the sunshine. 

A house elf popped in to announce the arrival of the Malfoys, who were quickly making their way out onto the patio. They were all dressed impeccably, Narcissa opting for a summer dress similar to Harmony and Maria, and the men all dressed similarly, though Lucius chose to wear a waistcoat despite the weather. 

Harmony ran to give Harry a hug, “Harry, how did you get changed so quickly?” 

“Cissy decided that I should have my own bedroom at the Manor and she also filled my wardrobe there. I got changed before we left.” Harry laughed as he returned the hug and kissed Harmony on the cheek. “I love your dress. You look amazing, H.” Harry held Harmony at arms reach and admired his best friend. 

“You look great too. Aunt Cissy really has great taste.” Harmony smiled running her hands up and down Harry’s arms. 

“Actually, you can thank me for that. I picked out the most of Harry’s wardrobe.” Draco smirked from over Harry’s shoulder. 

“Malfoy. Nice to see you not quaking in your dragonhide boots.” Harmony smirked back, trying to keep her eyes up, and not roaming Draco’s quidditch toned body in the tight white shirt he had chosen. 

“Zabini, dainty and elegant as ever, I must say you look particularly lovely this evening, even if you may break an ankle in those heels. I think we need to get you to your seat before the elves serve the wine, it’ll be safer.” Draco took her hand and kissed her knuckles gently, which made Harmony blush.

Since their rather explosive re-introduction, Draco and Harmony found themselves dishing out backhanded compliments and having the most sarcastic conversations. They saw it as a means to get along after so long hating each other. Blaise and Harry, however, noticed the looks that they gave each other and knew that Draco and Harmony were always flirting with each other, completely unconsciously. 

Blaise made his way over and placed his hand on the small of Harry’s back. “How about we leave them to it. No point trying to get a word in edgeways, is there,” he whispered, leading Harry away from the bickering pair.

“You’re right. They have no idea, do they!” Harry laughed, blushing slightly as Blaise’s hand didn’t leave his person. Instead, it snaked around his waist and held him close.

“Some people don’t notice what’s right in front of them, Harry. However, they will soon enough. I would bet on it.” Blaise smiled down at Harry.

Harry blushed and looked down to the drink in his hand. Before he could think anything else, Bammie announced that dinner was ready. Blaise tightened his grip on Harry and led him through the doors to the dining table. Draco held out his arm for Harmony to take and they made their way behind the two to the table. They all took their seats and tucked into their wonderful 3 course meal. Once they had all eaten and were fully sated, they retired back to the patio for after-dinner drinks.

“Harry, it’s your birthday next week, yes?” Gio asked, placing his glass down on to the table.

“Um… Yes. I’ll be 16 on the 31st.” Harry replied nervously.

“Well, we have all been talking and we wondered, what your thoughts were on Italy.” Maria asked, taking Harry’s hand.

“Well, I have never been there before, but I’m sure it’s lovely.”

“Great. How do you feel about portkey travel, Harry?” Lucius smiled.

“Oh, I am not the best with the landing,that’s for sure. I travelled by portkey for the first time 2 summers ago, I ate about as much grass as a cow,” Harry grimaced at the memory. 

“Well, practice makes perfect, Harry.” Maria squeezed his hand.

“We are planning a trip to our hotel in Italy, Harry, for your birthday,” Gio smiled. 

Harry’s eyes went wide. “Really? We’re going on an actual holiday?”

“Yes, Harry. All of us are.” Narcissa smiled.

“We assumed that your previous birthdays may not have been the greatest, so we wanted to make your first one with us special.” Blaise put his arm around Harry and held him close.

“Thank you. Really. I appreciate this so much. You really didn’t have to do this.” Harry buried his head in Blaise’s shoulder.

“Harry, we want to. You have always been family to me, and now you’re family to all of us.” Harmony said, which made Harry’s head raise.

“Really? I’m only going along for the holiday.” Draco smirked, taking a sip of his wine, which was then thrown over him as the cushion hit him square in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I am so glad people are liking this. When I posted the beginnings of this in 2013, it got nowhere near the reception it is getting now! I love you all!
> 
> A couple of amazeballs people created Writer's Den, a Discord server for writers, readers and betas to congregate and be awesome together! We are one hugely dysfunctional family and I love them all! Join us https://discord.gg/G77FbMT we want our family to grow!


	12. Avventura Italiana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get ready to go on holiday with our faves! Oh, and another letter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! So I am sitting in lovely Surrey writing this author's note! It's half term here in the UK and I decided to take my son to see my mum!
> 
> I hope you all like this! I had a lot of fun writing this one!

The next day at breakfast, the post came flying in as usual, but a new bird dropped letters in front of Harry and Harmony. 

**_Hello Harry dear,_ **

**_I know you haven’t had a chance to respond to Ron and Ginny’s letters, not to worry dear. I do hope you are keeping well._ **

**_I am just letting you know that someone will be along to collect you tomorrow in preparation for your birthday party on Wednesday. I spoke to Dumbledore and he agreed that you should spend your birthday with those who care about you. I know you will miss your dear family but I am sure they will understand that your friends wish to spend your birthday with you._ **

**_I know Ginny is particularly looking forward to seeing you, I’m sure you’ll be happy to know. She won’t stop talking about you._ **

**_I will see you tomorrow when you get to The Burrow._ **

**_Mrs. Weasley x_ **

Harry barked out a laugh and passed the letter to Blaise before turning to Gio, “Gio, if I write a response to the letter I just received, is there any chance that you could read over it before I send it off? I really want to respond in a proper manner and you have been teaching me about the proper way to politely decline unwanted offers,” Harry threw in a sweet smile for good measure. 

“Of course, Harry. You have been doing very well in your lessons, but I’d be happy to make sure all is correct.” Gio smiled. 

Meanwhile, Harmony read her letter.

**_Hermione dear,_ **

**_We will be hosting a birthday party for Harry on Wednesday and Ron asked me to make sure that you were invited. We would love to have you with us. I have made a bed up in Ginny’s room for you._ **

**_An Order member will come and get you from your parents’ house tomorrow._ **

**_Mrs. Weasley_ **

“Harry, I will join you to write our responses. Dad, do you think we should mention that we are together? I know it would positively infuriate them, but would it be safe?”

“I think that is a great idea, sweetie. All I will say is, continue to refer to yourself as Hermione and don’t tell them exactly where we are going. We have impenetrable wards on the villa, but it won’t be so enjoyable if we know Order members are skulking around the streets of Italy.” They both nodded in agreement. “Come to my study when you are finished and I will read them over.”

The three teens made their way up to the twins’ wing, Blaise taking his leave to his bedroom to supervise the elves packing his trunks for the trip. Harmony and Harry made their way to Harmony’s room and Harry took a seat at Harmony’s desk whilst Harmony laid back on her bed. They worked together to pen the perfect and most provoking letter that they possibly could. 

After 20 minutes, a lot of laughs, several inches of wasted parchment and a lot of ink, Harmony and Harry were sat in front of Gio’s desk revealing what they had dubbed their masterpiece. They tried to stifle their giggles every time they saw Gio’s lips quirk or his eyes widen.

“Well I must say, you both are very creative. I can see that you really want to make an impact.” Gio smiled, attempting to hold in his laughter. “I also like that you chose to return one letter, impressive. I’m not sure why you asked for my assistance, this is definitely not written how I would have taught you to,” he smirked as they both frowned. “That in mind, I think this is much better. More you. I dare say you may be receiving a howler rather than presents from them this year for your birthday, Harry.”

“Well, they have caused Harry enough pain, why not return the favour,” Harmony grinned, shrugging lightly.

“I do have one concern,” Harry began, to which Gio nodded for him to continue. “When we left the Dursleys, we told them that Dumbledore wouldn’t find out anything. If we send this letter, Dumbledore is gonna know I am gone from their house and he might find out where I am. I don’t want anything to ruin this.”

“You needn’t worry. The contract that your uncle signed tied the tongues of their entire family. Dumbledore will find out that you are gone, yes. But if he goes there and questions them, they cannot utter a word about you, where you have gone or who took you. You will still be safe with us, Harry.” Gio sat back and crossed his legs, “Your disappearance will simply cause an uproar within the Order. They will have to try and keep your disappearance away from public knowledge, but they will be desperate. We will enjoy our vacation and you will thoroughly enjoy your birthday.”

The friends laughed and said their farewells, making their way out to the Owlery, opting to use Hedwig for the delivery. Sending his girl off, Harry and Harmony retired to their rooms to help finish their packing. They were leaving early in the morning, after all.

***THE BURROW***

Molly Weasley was bustling around her kitchen. One never rests with a family as large as hers. She was extra busy since she had a large birthday party to prepare and cater for. They had invited the entire order and her house would have been full to the brim had they not put up the marquee in the field. 

She was baking and cooking, placing as much as she could under preservation charms, ensuring that everyone would have enough to eat. Dumbledore had instructed her to make it the best birthday Harry had ever had. He wanted her to pull out all the stops and make it incredible. They needed Harry firmly trusting in them and their side, they had to be his family. 

Just then, Ginny came running down the rickety stairs shouting, “MUM! Hedwig’s coming, Harry’s responded!” She clambered over and opened the front door to allow Hedwig entrance. “Hello, Hedwig. How are…”

Hedwig swooped in, dropped the letter on the dining table and left immediately (as instructed by Harry) which was strange to Ginny. Usually the owl would stop for a moment to rest and have some treats. 

“What’s wrong with Hedwig?” Molly mused, “Ah well, let’s see what Harry says.”

_**Hi Mrs. Weasley,** _

_**I am doing wonderful! Wouldn’t believe what’s happened this summer! It’s just amazing! I’ll explain in a moment but I have to apologise to you. I won’t be able to come to see you this summer. You see, I am with Hermione right now and we are going away tonight.** _

**_ Hi Mrs Weasley, Hermione here!  _ **

**_ Thank you so much for your lovely invite. I am so sorry that we will have to disappoint you this year. Harry and I are spending some time together, just the two of us. We were writing letters to each other right at the beginning of summer and decided we would hang out a bit more. Then we hatched a great plan. _ **

**_Harry again - So I haven’t really ever had any over the top amazing birthdays and we decided that it would be just crazy if we went on holiday. Like a proper holiday! Hermione had overheard some muggles our age near her home talking about something called a ‘lads or girls holiday’ to a place called Kavos. It’s in Greece! Yeah, and we are going there for a week. We had a look on Hermione’s computer and it looks like a lot of fun!_ **

**_ There will be so many people our age there and as soon as they know it’s Harry’s birthday, it will go crazy! We will make loads of new muggle friends in no time! The restrictions there for consuming alcohol are a lot more relaxed over there, I really want Harry to have some fun before we go back to school. I promise we will be safe. _ **

**_We will look after each other, Molly. I swear! We are sharing a hotel room so we will look out for each other. Hermione’s parents helped us book it all. They say that it’s a great experience to travel to another country with your friends. I am so glad Hermione has come up with this idea, it’s just amazing to be able to spend some time just the two of us. We are just the best of friends!_ **

**_ Please let everyone know that we are really sorry and we will be back to school in no time! I’m sure they will understand. Harry’s only young and he needs to enjoy what life he does have, considering He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named! _ **

**_All our love, and sorry again!_ **

**_Harry & Hermione _ **

**_xxx_ **

Molly threw the letter down and ran to fire call the headmaster. This was not good. This was not part of the plan. Harry was leaving the country and it is all because of that little muggleborn trollop! Why couldn’t the little bint just stay out of everything! Pulling her head back from the flames, she found Ginny reading the letter.

“Mum, what’s happening? Why is Harry with _her_?! What are they doing, he should be with ME!” Ginny wailed.

“Don’t worry, darling. Dumbledore will sort this all out. He will go to the Granger’s home and pick them up. He will tell them that their plan is idiotic and that they should be with us.” Molly hugged her daughter. “When they get here, you can take Harry away from that girl. As soon as he sees you, he will forget all about her.”

“She’s just a slut. I bet she’s trying to get Harry drunk just so she can sleep with him. He’s MINE!” Ginny stomped and stormed off. 

***ZABINI MANOR***

After sending off their letter with Hedwig, Harry and Harmony separated to their own rooms to assist the house elves with packing their clothing. Both elves, once asked, offered suggestions based on the predicted weather and based on the planned events that would be taking place, as informed by Gio and Maria. They packed both muggle and wizarding clothing. They packed swimwear and the most glamorous robes that they could find. Their trunks were spelled by the elves to ensure nothing was creased or ruined and had undetectable extension charms particularly for Harmony, who could not narrow down her choices of shoes.

Once they were fully packed, the family sat down to lunch before the teens went outside. Blaise found himself sitting up leaning against the trunk of a large tree and Harmony situated herself as close as she possibly could, but keeping in the sun. Harry found himself lying on the grass with his head in his lap, still completely unsure of how he got there and confused as to why he found it so comfortable. Especially with Blaise’s hand carding its way through his hair. He’d never felt so comfortable and relaxed before, and frankly he was worried. He didn’t know what was going on, but for now, he didn’t care. 

Just as the air started cooling, a house elf popped up and announced dinner. They enjoyed their dinner as a family before the teens retired to the twins’ study. The decided that they would have a sleepover in there together, since the argument over whose room they would stay in got a bit out of hand and almost ended in a water fight. They had the elves turn one of the sofas in to a bed more than big enough for the three of them, they had more blankets, duvets and cushions than they knew what to do with and they all burrowed into their makeshift nest and decided that it was time to begin Harry Potter adventure storytime. Despite knowing that they had to get up early, they stayed up super late, eventually curling up and going to sleep, Blaise in a bit of a state of shock, Harry and Harmony tuckered out from laughing at Blaise’s reaction. They had only got through first year by this time.

The next morning, Harmony awoke first, always the early riser. She looked over next to herself and found Blaise and Harry cuddled together. She let out a quiet ‘aww’ before she slowly burrowed her way from the bed, trying not to wake them. They still had a little while before they had to be up and they just looked too damn cute to wake up. Honestly, she had no idea what was going on but she couldn’t help but notice something between them. With one last look and a little giggle, Harmony snuck off to her room to start getting ready. 

Fifteen minutes later, Blaise began to stir. He stretched his arms above his head and the movement made Harry start to come to. Blase looked down and saw Harry’s head resting on his chest. He smiled and wrapped an arm around Harry’s back.

“Happy Birthday Eve, Harry,” he said, squeezing Harry lightly.

“Thanks Blaise,” Harry mumbled, still half asleep. “What time is it?” 

“I think it’s time to get up. We probably have to go soon. Harmony’s already up I think.”

Harry grumbled and wrapped himself around Blaise tighter, burrowing in to the boy as much as he could. Blaise chuckled and it rumbled all the way through Harry’s head, waking him up. As soon as Harry realised the position he was in, he leaped up away from Blaise, his face beet red. 

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise. I was asleep, I…” Harry began apologising, trying to find any words to explain himself but was cut off when Blaise sat up and Harry immediately lost all thought process, staring at Blaise’s naked chest. “Um...I…”

“It’s ok, Harry, I really didn’t mind. It’s nice to know I’m comfortable,” he laughed. “And I noticed that you didn’t have your nightmare.” Blaise swept a bit of Harry’s fringe away from his face and cupped his cheek. “That’s good, right?” He asked sweetly.

Harry couldn’t speak. His face was burning under the contact from Blaise’s hand. He just nodded lightly and gave a little nod. The minute he looked up and his eyes made contact with Blaise’s shocking blue, he was lost. He just stared for a moment, smiling up at his...friend? Yes, they were friends, weren’t they? They stayed like that for a few more moments before Harry finally snapped out of it. Still looking at Blaise, “we better get up and get ready.”

Blaise laughed and pulled away from Harry, “Yeah, you’re right. Harmony’s probably ready and already at breakfast.” They made to get up and Harry couldn’t help but stare as Blaise stood and stretched. “How about I come and get you once I’m ready? We can go down to breakfast together.”

Snapping out of his trance, Harry replied, “Um… yeah. That sounds good. It shouldn’t take me too long to get ready.”

With that, they both left the room and made their way to their respective rooms to get ready. Both boys took their time having slightly longer showers (obviously for _no_ reason at all!), and Blaise was soon outside Harry’s room. He knocked a few times and received no response so he opened the door slowly and called Harry’s name lightly. He could hear movement coming from Harry’s closet, so made his way towards the open door. He found Harry wearing only a low hung pair of fitted jeans. He was obviously searching through his drawers and rails for some kind of top to wear.

Blaise stood silently and admired the view for a few minutes. With the nutrient potions and full meals, Harry was starting to fill out, his bones no longer as visible as they were when he arrived. Whilst he was still small for someone his age, he was lean with an obvious layer of muscle thanks to his years of quidditch. Blaise stayed silent until he noticed Harry throw his hands up in defeat.

“Want some help?” He asked, making Harry jump out of his skin.

“Wha!? How long have you been there? Harry blushed, suddenly realising his state of undress.

“Not long. Do you need some help? We do really need to get going though.”

Harry stepped back and took a seat, letting Blaise take over his place by the drawers, “I don’t know why I can’t decide what to wear!”

Blaise rummaged through the drawers, pulling out a green t-shirt. It was quite thin and perfect for the climate they were about to travel to. “Here, put this on, you’ll look great. We don’t want to be too dressed up anyway, it is summer after all and we are with family.”

Harry took the shirt and put it on, quickly adjusting himself an checking how he looked in the mirror. Blaise came up behind him, placing his hands on Harry’s waist and his head on Harry’s shoulders. “See. I told you you’d look great.” He smiled. 

Harry smiled at what he saw in the mirror. He couldn’t fully understand why Blaise was so affectionate. Or if it _was_ him being affectionate. It could have just been him acting normal and maybe he was just reading into everything too much. _Dammit, Harry! Calm down. Stop thinking!_ “We better get going, eh?”

“Right you are, Harry. I’m sure everyone is waiting for us.”

They walked together to the dining room, their hands brushing every so often, making Blaise smile and Harry blush. When they made it, they found Gio reading his paper, sipping on a cup of coffee and Maria and Harmony immersed in conversation about Italian history. When the chairs scraped along the floor, Harry taking the seat next to Harmony and Blaise next to his mother, Harmony laughed.

“Nice of you both to join us,” she smirked, throwing a wink to Blaise.

“Well what can I say, we _did_ stay up very late and that bed the elves conjured was so comfortable,” Blaise responded to his twin’s teasing tone.

“Oh, darling. Leave them alone, they aren’t late and it’s holiday day!” Maria said, placing a kiss on to Blaise’s cheek.

“Yeah. Leave us alone,” Blaise smirked.

Harry kept his head down, trying to hide his blush once more, and helped himself to his breakfast. They all tucked in and soon after, the Malfoys arrived. Draco took the seat next to Blaise and grabbed himself a glass of orange juice. Looking over, he couldn’t help but stare at Harmony. She was animatedly talking to Harry about something or other and his mind began to betray him. _She looks so great this morning. I could get used to seeing this for a couple of weeks! Wait, what? No! Stop that, Draco!_

“Zabini, you do realise that it’s customary to actually get dressed before you go to breakfast, especially when you have guests,” he smirked, _yeah that’s more like it. No more of that stupid stuff._

Harmony cut off her sentence and turned to Draco, “Didn’t your mother teach that it was rude to interrupt someone’s conversation, Malfoy.”

Malfoy’s face tinged slightly pink and he immediately turned to Blaise, sparking up a conversation and trying to get the beautiful triumphant look on Harmony’s face out of his head. Harmony smirked and paused for a moment, taking Draco in. He was wearing a tight white v-neck tee which showed off every muscle, _he’s gotta do more than just quidditch to look like that,_ she thought to herself, _Harmony, why are you staring at him? Because he looks like a GOD! Ok - But he’s Malfoy. Hot Malfoy!_

“Harmony, why are you staring at Draco?” Harry whispered, leaning close and following her eye-line.

Harmony jumped and spluttered, “What? Me? I wasn’t staring. You’re staring.”

Harry laughed, “You and I both know that I was not.”

“Yes, well neither was I.”

Harry reached up and patted Harmony’s shoulder, “Whatever helps you sleep at night, love.”

At quarter to 9, they all began to finish gathering their trunks and anything else they wanted to take with them. All luggage was then shrunk and placed in their pockets and handbags. In the entrance hall, they all gathered around an old book and as the clock struck 9, they all felt the familiar tug behind their navels as the portkey activated. They quickly landed in a beautiful atrium. Harry fell straight into Blaise’s arms, affirming what he had said about his portkey experience. Blaise quickly lifted him up and kept his hand around Harry’s waist to steady him. Harmony landed on her feet but lost her balance, falling in to Draco and knocking him over.

“Merlin, Zabini! You have the grace of an erumpent!” Draco blasted, dusting himself off.

“I was just about to apologise to you, Malfoy, but you just lost that for being that rude.” 

The group walked through the atrium and towards the large reception desk. The receptionist walked around her desk to greet the guests. “Benvenuti nell'ufficio internazionale Portkey di Milano,” she said, “la tua macchina ti sta aspettando fuori, c'è qualcos'altro con cui posso aiutarti?”

“No grazie. Buona giornata, signorina,” Gio said kindly, leading the family from the building.

They left the beautiful building and found themselves walking out of a small cabin close to Milano Linate Airport. Harmony turned and the outside of the building in no way matched that they had just left. She leaned close to Harry and whispered, “Magic never ceases to amaze me.” Harry nodded and grabbed Harmony’s hand, catching up with their group. 

Waiting for them was a stretch Bentley limousine, with a driver dressed in full chauffeur getup, holding a sign saying ‘Le famiglie Zabini e Malfoy’. As they approached, the chauffeur opened the door for them to all get in. 

Maria looked to Harmony and noticed a confused look, “We decided that we would travel by car, the Italian scenery is simply gorgeous and we don’t want you and Harry missing out by apparating directly into our room.” 

Harmony smiled at her mother and gave her a light hug, “Thank you.” She pulled back and got into the car followed by her mother and lastly her father. 

On the drive, Harmony and Harry spent the whole journey facing out the window in awe. Maria was right when she said the scenery was gorgeous. Blaise, next to Harry, kept pointing out vineyards, famous villas and other notable landmarks. After an hour and a half drive, they pulled up to The Grand Hotel Tremezzo. Harmony and Harry were in shock. When they were told it was a hotel, they were not expecting anything this grandiose. When they got out of the car, they both stood and craned their necks to look up at the large, pale yellow building. 

They stayed like that for a few moments until Blaise stepped between them, slipping his hands in to theirs and snapping them out of their trance. “Come on, let’s go. I can’t wait for you to see the penthouse.” He gave their hands a squeeze and led them up the left hand side of the double staircase.

They walked through the entrance and straight towards the elevator. The front windows were as high as the ceiling and draped with stunning gold curtains, everything in the entrance was a deep red and soft gold; the walls, the ceiling, the flooring and all decorations. There were opulent seating areas covering the floor and vases full of roses on every table. You could tell that this was a high class establishment, but who would expect any less from the Zabinis. They all got in to the elevator, making sure that no one else joined them. Once the doors closed, Gio pulled out his wand and pressed the button for the Penthouse. When the elevator doors opened, they walked out to the spacious living area. 

“The muggles have a penthouse suite just below us, I had this made specifically for us to use.” Most of the group went off to their rooms, having been there before. Gio took Harmony’s hand and placed his other around Harry’s shoulders and led them out onto the terrace. They had a full view of Lake Como and its stunning surroundings. “This penthouse is magically extended, much like a Wizarding tent, only on a bigger scale. We currently have 6 en-suite bedrooms, the living area behind us, complete with full kitchen, this terrace that we are on and also a second one to your left which has a small pool and jacuzzi. There are sun loungers up here if you do not wish to be downstairs.” He saw Harmony’s mind racing and answered the questions that he knew she would have. “There are muggle repellant charms at work to ensure no staff or guests accidentally end up here. This whole part of the hotel is completely hidden and disguised. Even these terraces cannot be seen. When I decided to extend up for our personal use, I couldn’t well destroy the aesthetics of the hotel.”

“Daddy, it’s beautiful. I can’t believe this is all yours.” Harmony said, leaning on the balcony.

“It’s ours, sweetness,” he replied with a smile. “Now, off you go, Blaise will show you both where your rooms are.”

They went to their rooms to unpack and get settled, before they sat down to a light lunch. After that, they had a free day. The four teens decided to spend the day downstairs sunbathing and swimming. Once they were ready, they all made their way down to the hotel’s private beach. They managed to get 4 sun loungers next to each other and laid down and got comfortable. The adults had charmed their books to look like regular muggle novels and textbooks so they would not stand out. To get to the pool, they had to walk down the dock and the pool was _in_ the lake.

They stayed in the sun until the early evening, when it was time to get ready for dinner. They decided to have a quiet night dining in the hotel restaurant, not wanting to do too much on their first night, especially since they had a lot planned for Harry’s birthday the next day. After dinner, the adults decided to stay in the bar having a few drinks and the teens all returned to the hotel room to spend the evening on the terrace. Whilst it was summer, the surrounding mountains meant that this area was a little cooler than more mainland parts of Italy. They sat around a fire burner for Harry Potter story time, repeating first year as Draco had missed that story. Blaise sat with his arms around Harry, who was curled into his side, while Harmony and Draco sat on the two single chairs opposite them, revelling in Draco’s facial expressions as Harry relayed the Philosopher’s Stone debacle. They laughed and joked until they all decided it was best to head to sleep, as they had a packed day ahead of them.

Translations

Welcome to the International Portkey Office, Milan  
Your car is waiting outside, is there anything else I may assist you with?  
No thank you. Have a lovely day, miss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the Comments and Kudos! Sorry I haven't replied to this week's comments, I have read them and you lot make me so happy!! 
> 
> A couple of amazeballs people created Writer's Den, a Discord server for writers, readers and betas to congregate and be awesome together! We are one hugely dysfunctional family and I love them all! Join us https://discord.gg/G77FbMT we want our family to grow!


	13. The Meltdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Harry & Harmony's letter arrives at The Burrow... what happens?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! Ok y'all, I nearly forgot about my posting schedule!! It's night time and my brain is a little broken!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this! Huge thanks to my absolute fave Alanna_Rose for being my Beta <3
> 
> Thanks for all of the comments and kudos, they mean the world to me and keep me going!

Albus pulled his head from the fire and stood for a moment, dumbfounded. Harry had left his family’s house. He had walked out and decided to go on _holiday_? That just wouldn’t do. This was not what he wanted to happen. He was supposed to be miserable and alone. He should have received that letter from Molly and jumped at the chance to be with the Weasley family. He was supposed to crave affection and hang on the every word of young Miss Weasley. But no. That troublesome Granger girl has got in the way.

He pulled out his wand and conjured his patronus. The phoenix burst from his wand and he sent it off with an urgent message to come to him immediately. He then sat down at his desk and let his mind run over the situation at hand. They can’t have left yet, Molly had said that the letter stated they would be leaving tonight. They would have just enough time to make it to the Granger’s home and put a stop to this idiotic, rebellious plan. 

Some minutes later, a knock sounded at the door. Albus called out and allowed Kingsley and Nymphadora to enter and each take a seat. 

“Is everything ok, Albus? Your message said it was urgent that we be here,” Kingsley said, taking in the worried expression on the headmaster’s face. 

“Thank you both for coming on such short notice. It seems Harry has decided to leave his home…” 

“But the blood wards!” Tonks cut in.

“...And is currently staying with Miss Granger. Whilst I do not believe them to be in any danger as yet, we all know that it is not safe for Harry to be out and unguarded for too long. He is currently with defenseless muggles and should Voldemort decide to attack, many lives will be lost. Harry is simply not ready for something like that yet.”

“What would you like us to do, Headmaster?” Tonks asked, eager to help and keep Harry safe.

“I’d like you to take a little trip to Miss Granger’s house now, a day earlier than planned, collect them both and deliver them to The Burrow. They will tell you that they have a holiday booked, but you must inform them that is not possible for them to go.”

“Ok, Albus,” Kingsley said, standing from his seat and motioning for Tonks to follow. 

“I will meet you at The Burrow, I believe I will have to have a little chat with the two,” Albu said as he waved them off.

Tonks and Kingsley made their way through Hogwarts and outside of the wards in order to apparate. They quickly landed in a little side alley away from muggle eyes and not far from the Granger’s home in Hampstead. They walked a short distance and up the path to the front door. Knocking on the door, there was no response. They looked around and noticed that there was no vehicle on the driveway. Both on their guard, they decided to take a look around the property. Looking in the lounge window, they saw no one. In fact, the room looked like things were missing. They walked through the side gate and down the alley to the back garden, which looked a little overgrown. Kingsley nodded to Tonks and they both got their wands out. 

Kingsley unlocked the back door and led the way in. Not wanting to scare anyone, he called out, which received no answer. They both began to worry.

“You check down here, I’m gonna look upstairs,” he said to Tonks.

They both checked through the house, getting more and more worried. Hermione’s room was completely empty, there wasn’t even a bed. Her parent’s room was neat, but when they looked through the wardrobes, there looked to be a lot of items missing. Other rooms were filled with half packed boxes and the food cupboards only held long-life foods. There was a thin layer of dust covering everything, like it had been empty for a while. 

They were incredibly concerned. No one had been here in a while and the house showed no sign of struggle. Dumbledore said that this is where Harry was, but that wasn’t true. If Dumbledore believed Harry to be here, then that meant that Harry was… missing. 

They began to look for any possible clues to their whereabouts. They tried to find any sign that Harry had even been there, but they couldn’t. In the dining room, they found brochures for Australia and New Zealand. Looking through the brochures, they6 found multiple places circled. Why had the Grangers left? Why was there no sign of Hermione living here? Where the hell was Harry!?

“We need to tell the headmaster, Kings. He needs to know,” she said, grabbing his arm and pulling him towards the back door. “Something’s not right.”

“You’re right. Let’s go to The Burrow, Albus said he would be there.” Kingsley said, locking the door behind them. They both looked around and, seeing that they were completely shielded, they apparated to the edge of The Burrow’s wards. 

They made their way up the path and as they got closer, Molly threw the door open ready to welcome her young guests. When she saw no Harry, her face dropped. She ran towards the two in a panic.

“Nymphadora? Kingsley? Where is Harry? You were supposed to bring Harry,” she screeched, looking around.

“Molly, where is Albus?” Kingsley asked, stepping around Molly and walking closer to the house. 

“He’s in the kitchen. What’s wrong, Kingsley?” She asked, following behind Kingsley’s stride as best she could.

Kingsley ignored her question and walked straight into the kitchen and up to Dumbledore. “Albus, we may have a problem,” he said taking a seat at the dining table.

“Where is Harry, Kingsley? Why haven’t you brought him here?” Albus said, his twinkle dwindling.

“He wasn’t there. Nobody was. It looks like no one has been there for a while. Hermione’s room is completely empty and half of the house is packed up. It looks like they are moving and since we found some brochures for Australia and such, we think they may be leaving the country.” Tonks said from her seat opposite Kingsley.

“And what of Harry. Surely…”

“There was no sign of Harry at all. No signs of a struggle. I don’t think Harry was even there.” Kingsley couldn’t understand what was happening. 

“Molly, Kingsley, Nymphadora, please call the rest of the Order. I am holding an emergency meeting. Round everyone up at Headquarters, I will meet you there very soon. Please keep this to yourself. If anyone asks, you do not know what the meeting is about.” Dumbledore stood from his seat and made his way to the door.

“Where are you going, Albus?” Molly asked.

He turned back to the trio with an unusually angry look on his face, “I have someone that I need to see. I will meet you at Headquarters.” And with that, he stormed off down the path to where he could apparate. 

He quickly reappeared in a familiar place. Privet Drive, Surrey. Regaining his bearings, he quickly strode to Number 4, waved his wand and the door flew open. He strode through the doorway, slammed the door and made his way through to the living area. Vernon looked up from his paperwork in horror. Not only had someone just broken into his home, it was the one person he had been assured would never be here. Petunia ran around the corner and screamed as she saw the ‘stranger’ in her house.

“I believe you know why I am here,” he said, taking a seat in the comfortable armchair. 

“I…I...He…” Vernon spluttered, unable to actually mention Harry.

“Where is Harry? I told you that he was not to leave this house. I gave you very strict instructions.” Albus kept his voice quiet, but you could feel the anger dripping from every word. 

“I can’t… He is…” Every time Vernon tried to mention anything about Harry, he felt like the words were jammed in his throat. He couldn’t get the words out.

“I will ask you again, Dursley. Where is Harry.” Albus put a but more venom into his words this time.

Vernon and Petunia both opened their mouths to talk, utterly terrified and unable to say a word. They tried so hard to force some words out but they just made disgusting heaving noises. They sounded like they were going to be sick. Dumbledore sat and watched them closely as they struggled. He knew magic was at work. Powerful magic, but whose is it? Albus stood and went to the cupboard under the stairs. He slid open the small latch and opened the cupboard to find coats hung up and wooden shelving housing shoes. No trunk, no mattress, no toys, the cupboard had been completely redecorated. No trace of Harry was left behind in there. He walked upstairs to the room that he knew was Harry’s. The locks that littered the outside of the door were gone, it looked like they had never been there. He opened the door and found a neat second bedroom, ideal for a house guest. It was clean and airy and in no way how it should’ve been. 

Fuelled by rage, Albus turned from the room, slamming the door. He stalked back to the Dursleys and stood before them, “I will find out what has happened. I will find out what you have done and I will be back once I do.” With that, he turned and left the house. 

Vernon shivered, knowing the old man meant what he said. “That poncy git lied to us!”

Albus apparated away and directly onto the front doorstep of Number 12, Grimmauld Place. The door opened and he made his way down to the kitchen. As he got closer, he could hear the noise. Everyone shouting over each other, asking questions, all wondering what was so important that they would call an emergency meeting. Molly Weasley sat crying and Kingsley and Tonks just stared at their hands, under instruction to not offer any insight to the reason for this emergency.

Albus walked into the room and the noise just got louder. They all shouted their questions towards the headmaster, who raised his hand for silence. “Thank you all for coming at such short notice. I have some grave news that I need to share with you.” He took a deep breath before he continued, “Harry Potter is missing.”

With that, the room was in uproar again. Question after question was thrown to Albus, who simply sat and waited for them to stop. 

“I must request that you save all questions until I am finished.” All of the order members sat down and nodded. “Thank you. This morning, Molly received a letter from Harry and Miss Granger stating that they had been together over the summer so far and had decided that they were going out of the country. Naturally, I was worried and had Kingsley and Tonks go to the Granger’s home to collect them and make sure that Harry was safe. Unfortunately, no one was there. The Granger’s seem to have gone away, not so recently. What is strange is that it looks like Hermione has left home completely.

“Whilst we can only hope that they are simply rebelling and have run away for the summer, I have just returned from Harry’s relatives and, in the hopes that I would find out some information, I discovered some powerful magic controlling them. They could not tell me anything about Harry. Teenagers could not have cast such a spell and we have not been notified by the trace, therefore we can only assume that someone has them.”

The room remained silent until Sirius spoke, “What have you done with my godson? How could you let this happen? He could have been here with me. Safe with me.” He stood and looked the headmaster dead in the eyes. “Why did you send him back to that place?”

“The blood wards…” Albus began, only to be cut off.

“Bugger the blood wards. The blood wards weren’t watching Harry. The blood wards weren’t looking after Harry. He’s somewhere out there and this is YOUR fault.” He punctuated this with a fist to the table. “You lot better get out there and find my godson, or you can find your little club out on the streets.” 

Sirius stormed from the room. Remus tried to follow him but had the door slammed in his face. Knowing better, he returned to his seat.

Albus stared, dumbfounded, before he regained his composure. “Sirius is right. We have plenty of places that we can search. The letter from the two mentioned a place in Greece, and the Grangers may be in Australia. We will have to all work together and begin our search. Everyone, be alert. The public cannot find out about this.”

They all nodded and began to plan. Portkeys needed to be arranged and search plans drawn up. They worked out stakeout timetables for both the Dursley’s and the Granger’s homes, in the hopes they may return. The meeting continued into the early hours of the morning, each order member no longer having a relaxing summer.

Sirius stormed up to his room and locked the door. He threw up every ward he could remember and ran to his chest of drawers. He rummaged through until he found his enchanted mirror, the brother of which should be with Harry. He moved to sit on his bed and placed his hand on the mirror, activating it. He sat for a few minutes, but Harry wasn’t answering his call. He ran his index finger down the length of the mirror, which then allowed him to leave Harry a message. 

“Harry. Please tell me you are safe. I really hope you are with Hermione, Harry. Dumbledore says you’re missing. He said that you were going on a holiday together and he tried to stop you going. He sent Order members to collect you but you weren’t at Hermione’s. The Grangers are gone, the Dursleys have been cursed or something and, honestly, I am worried for you. But I am worried for you on both sides. I don’t know what to do. Harry, I have found out some information that is… well, it’s bad. All I can say is that you need to be careful who you trust. Hermione is great. Please stay with her if you are with her and safe. I just wish I knew where you were.

“Harry... I am so sorry I can’t be there for you in the way that a godparent is. I would give everything I have to be able to walk out of this house and come to you. I’ve gone from one prison to another and this is awful. I am sitting back watching everyone rush around trying to get you. If I’m being truthful, knowing what I know, I hope they don’t find you. I want to know where you are, but I want you to have fun. Fuck the war! You’re a teenager, you’re 16 in 2 days, you deserve a laugh. Well, that is if you haven’t been captured by that snake faced git,” he laughed nervously, “I really really hope you haven’t been, by the way.

“Just… Just please come back to me, Harry. Just let me know you’re ok. I won’t force you to come back, I promise. Whatever you decide, within reason (not too much reason, I’m cool you know!) I will trust you and respect your decision. I will support you no matter what. I love you, cub.”

Sirius ran his finger down the mirror again, cutting off the message. He placed the mirror down and threw himself back on the bed, praying to whatever gods were listening. Praying they would keep his boy safe.

Back in Zabini Manor, inside a bedside table, a mirror was glowing, waiting to be picked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of amazeballs people created Writer's Den, a Discord server for writers, readers and betas to congregate and be awesome together! We are one hugely dysfunctional family and I love them all! Join us https://discord.gg/G77FbMT we want our family to grow!


	14. Buon Compleanno, Harry!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Harry's 16th birthday! There's gifts, boats, villas, a strange bet and a liiiiitle something extra!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so firstly, please accept my sincerest apologies! I got so behind on my writing and got writer's block, I am 2 chapters ahead and I got scared to post! This fic is not gonna be abandoned!!!
> 
> There is a tiny bit of responsible underage drinking in this chapter, they are on holiday & with family. Let them enjoy it!!
> 
> I hope you all like it!
> 
> Huge thanks to my lovely Alanna_Rose for being my beta <3

The door to Harry’s bedroom swung open violently and his bed dipped as Harmony came flying into the room and leaped her way onto his bed. Harry groaned and pulled the covers over his head. He hadn’t had the best night’s sleep, but it wasn’t because of any nightmares. His mind was plagued with images he never thought he’d see and quite honestly, whilst he wasn’t complaining, he was incredibly confused. He dreamed about bright blue eyes, a chiseled chest and a slightly stubbled cheek against his skin which woke him several times in the night with a slight… problem.

“Happy Birthday, Harry!” Harmony sang, jumping on the bed lightly. “It’s time to get up!” 

Harmony ripped the covers off of Harry and began to pull at his leg. “Isn’t the birthday boy allowed to sleep in without his best friend harassing him?!” Harry asked, gripping the headboard to try and stay in bed.

“Not when everyone is waiting for him to open his presents!” Harmony said, “Come on, Harry, you have to get up now. We have a lot to do today!”

“Ok, ok. Just let me brush my teeth first,” Harry said, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and padded his way over to his bathroom. 

When he returned, Harmony was sitting on his bed, bouncing with excitement. As soon as she saw him, she grabbed his hand and dragged him from the room and straight out onto the terrace, where everyone was sitting, surprisingly, still in their pyjamas. On the table was a pile of gifts that was bigger than Harry had expected, especially since they were already on this holiday for his birthday. When they all noticed Harry in the doorway, they all shouted, “Happy Birthday, Harry!!!” and all took their turns to give Harry their hugs and kisses. 

It was Blaise’s turn last and that was the first time Harry looked at him all morning. He was shirtless with just a pair of low slung pyjama bottoms on, causing Harry to blush. When Blaise took Harry into his arms, their skin to skin contact made Harry shiver, remembering his dream. Blaise placed a kiss on his forehead and whispered, “Buon Compleanno, Tesoro,” chuckling when Harry’s blush deepened. 

“How about you open your presents, Harry. An elf from home brought a couple from your other friends,” Gio said pointing to a couple of the presents towards the end of the table. “After that, we will have a light breakfast and then get ready to go out, yes?”

“You really didn’t have to do this, you have done so much for me already.” 

“Oh, shut up Potter and open your damn gifts!” Draco smirked, taking a sip of his orange juice. 

“Really, Malfoy. Just because the attention is not on you…” Harmony barked.

“Both of you, shut it and let Harry open his presents,” Blaise said, before turning to Harry and whispering, “They should just kiss and get it over with.” 

Harry laughed quietly when he looked between the two, who kept shooting glances at each other, only when the other wasn’t looking. Harmony kept trying to tear her gaze away from Draco’s body, since he was just as shirtless as the other guys. Draco kept finding his eyes drawn to Harmony’s long legs which were curled up on the chair, her shorts riding up just that little bit too much.

Harry shook his head and began to open his gifts. From Draco, he received a training snitch (to make it all the more worse when he loses, apparently). Narcissa and Maria decided that he needed even more clothes to go in his closets, buying him more shirts, trousers, suits and shoes. Lucius bought the books that Harry had shown an interest in during their lessons. Gio bought Harry a brand new wand holster, which was automatically adjustable to whichever was his preferred arm. Next, he pulled the two presents from home and saw that they were from Neville and Luna. He opened the one from Neville first, which was a book of different plants that could help in a tricky situation. He also sent a note that gillyweed was featured, which made Harry laugh, even more interested to read. 

Harry then lifted the large rectangular parcel from Luna. As he unwrapped it, it was gasps all around. Luna had painted a picture of Harry and Harmony laughing together. What caused the gasps was that she had painted Harmony, not Hermione. The two shared a laugh at everyone else’s reaction.

“Luna always seems to know things before everyone else. It’s like heightened intuition,” Harmony explained, “Not fully a seer but she sometimes has dreams. Most people never understand what she means when she explains them.”

Everyone’s mouths fell into an ‘o’ until Draco snapped out of it, “So that’s what Loony is always chatting about!?”

“Yes, _Malfoy_ , that is what LUNA is talking about. What does it matter to you?” Harmony snapped back before turning to Harry, “It’s beautiful. We can hang it up in your room when we get back. Ok, open mine now!”

Harry laughed and picked up the 2 boxes. The first was a standard broom service kit, which Harry always needed, especially with how much he’s been using his broom this summer. He then opened the second smaller box and inside was a small otter pendant with a bright blue gem for an eye. As Harry looked up from the gift Harmony lifted her own necklace, a silver stag pendant with a green gem for an eye, from beneath her top. “Harmony, I…” Harry was speechless.

“They are connected. If you hold it and whisper my name, it will warm up to tell you I’m safe. It it turns cold, there’s something wrong and it will let you know my location. Mine does exactly the same.”

“This is amazing, Harmony, really. You didn’t have to do so much.” Harry pulled her into a tight hug, whispering, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she whispered back, wiping happy tears from her eyes, as were Maria and Narcissa. Lucius and Gio smiled and held their wives hands. Draco simply rolled his eyes, obviously too ‘macho’ for this kind of display of feelings. 

When they pulled back from their hug, Blaise was on his knees in front of Harry holding a long black box. “My turn,” he smiled, handing the box up to Harry nervously.

Harry opened the box and gasped at what he saw. Blaise had gifted him with a beautiful black and green leather bracelet. Embossed on the leather was today’s date and Blaise’s initials, _**31st July 1996 - BZ.**_ Harry couldn’t stop staring at the gift, he was just in awe of how perfect it was. “Blaise, what…”

“I wanted you to remember the first birthday you really enjoyed with me… with us,” Blaise explained quietly, taking Harry’s hand and helping him slip the bracelet on. Harry felt a tingle of magic, “I’ve also had some protection charms woven in, not that you really need them, but they may just help. It is also an emergency portkey directly to Zabini Manor, should you ever really need it.”

“Blaise, this is more than I could ever have asked for. Thank you,” He wrapped his arms around Blaise’s torso in a tight hug. “Thank you everyone, this is already the best birthday I have ever had.”

“Well it’s only going to get better, Harry. How about we go eat, then we can get ready and go out.” Gio said, standing and leading the way.

After breakfast, they all split up to get ready for the day. Harry had been told to make sure he had his swim shorts on, so once he was showered, he did just that and paired the green board shorts with a white t-shirt. He then went to Harmony’s room to see if she was ready. She opened the door in her pale blue bikini, obviously trying to sort out her hair. Harry sat on her bed and offered his opinions on the multiple hairstyles Harmony tried out, finally opting for a loose mermaid braid. She then pulled on her denim shorts and the matching short kaftan for the bikini she had on. After rummaging around for the books and things she wanted to take with her (Harry mooching and putting his things in her bag also), they went out to the main area to meet everyone else. 

Blaise and Draco were playing a quick game of Wizard’s Chess, dressed similarly to Harry, Maria and Narcissa were putting on their last bits of jewellery, their floor length kaftans swaying as they moved. Gio and Lucius then strode through in their polo shirt/chino short/boat shoes ensembles, looking ever the upper class gent, readying everyone to make their way downstairs and out to the water. 

As they walked out back towards the hotel’s pool, there was a huge catamaran moored up, bobbing lightly in the calm lake. Harry turned to the adults, who simply nodded and smiled. Harry couldn’t hide his grin as he walked up to the boat. A member of staff was there to help them on board and Harry and Harmony immediately made their way towards the nets at the front which gave them peak sunning positions. They were quickly joined by Blaise, and a while later, Draco came from under the shade (one must look after one’s skin!). The adults placed themselves in the shaded seating area and the captain started their trip. 

They spent their day travelling up and down Lake Como, being shown the different surrounding towns. Gio took on the mantle of tour guide, sitting close to the teens and pointing out anything of importance, giving mini history lessons on certain areas and also telling any funny stories he had, causing plenty of laughter. Some at his own expense, some at Maria’s and plenty at Blaise’s, which he kept putting down to only being a child. 

The water was calm and clear and the day was perfect. Harry and Harmony were joined at the hip, the obvious sun worshipers of the group. They stayed laying in the sun for the most part of the trip, only going under the shade to have lunch. Blaise and Draco joined them for part of the day, but after lunch they decided they would start working on the sails. They worked hard pulling ropes, ducking and running around the boat, which provided great entertainment for Harry and Harmony. Both of them had the minds of hormonal teenagers, Harry couldn’t take his eyes off of Blaise’s rippling muscles as he worked away and Harmony was equally enthralled by Draco, not that she’d admit it.

Harmony kept trying to concentrate on the book that she had brought with her, reading since it was time for her back to get a bit of cooking. She’d had to face towards the back of the boat due to the positioning of the sun. Just as she was getting to a good part of the book, she’d hear the boys laugh or shout something and curiosity always got the better of her. Draco looked like some kind of God. Harmony licked her lips, _Merlin, how can someone be such a prat and look like that!?_ Harmony suddenly realised she was getting rather warm and it wasn’t because of the sunshine. She couldn’t tear her eyes from Draco’s body, glistening with the sheen of sweat. _I would give anything to just lick those abs,_ she thought to herself, biting her lip before shaking her head, _calm down, Harmony. What’s wrong with you?! You do not want to lick Malfoy’s abs… do you?!_

Harry was watching Harmony’s inner turmoil with a mischievous smile. After what Blaise has said this morning, he couldn’t help but watch the pair much more closely. Whilst Harmony was getting hot under the collar, Draco had noticed and was playing on it so much, tensing his muscles at the right moments making sure Harmony couldn’t concentrate on anything else. He was doing this to get back at Harmony who had done the exact same thing when they first got on the boat. She had made sure Draco saw her removing her kaftan and shorts agonisingly slowly. She was constantly stretching, drawing Draco’s attention to her breasts and flat stomach. She knew that he was watching and _definitely_ did it on purpose. They seemed to have some kind of hidden power play going on with neither of them admitting it was really happening. 

Harry then turned his attention to Blaise, who was working away with Draco, obviously loving the manual work judging by the smile on his face. Every few minutes, he would stop, look down and wave to Harry, which was always returned. _He’s just being nice, right? He’s waving to both of us, right? But Harmony isn’t waving back. He’s looking at just me. He’s smiling at just me._ Harry didn’t know what to think. Blaise had been very… very charming over their time together. The hugs, the little kisses, the gift… _He must just be like that with everyone. But he’s not like that with Draco, so…_ Harry shook all of the voices from his mind and just went back to staring at Blaise. 

They stayed out on the lake until around 3:30pm when they moored up at the hotel. They made their way back into the hotel and back to their rooms with strict instructions to get ready for a birthday dinner out. Black tie, obviously. Only Gio and Lucius knew where they were going, telling the others to be ready for 6pm. 

Harry and Harmony decided to get ready together in Harmony’s room, as Harmony needed help with her dress and Harry was utterly hopeless with his ties. They both took their time showering, scrubbing off the tanning lotion and sweat from their day in the sun. They turned on the radio and blasted loud music, enjoying their own little party while they got ready. They were close enough that they didn’t mind getting changed in front of each other. They _knew_ they were nothing more than friends and that was never going to change. They were basically siblings. 

They had been provided a little something to drink responsibly whilst getting ready. Harry danced around in his boxers for a while whilst Harmony sat at her vanity in her underwear applying her makeup, obviously not wanting to get any on her dress this evening. Once again, Harry helped Harmony decide on her hairstyle, luckily they had plenty of time to play with different styles, finally deciding on a Grecian half-up/half-down with a multiple braids woven together like a headband and little pale blue flowers strung throughout. 

Harmony sat Harry down and attempted to do something with his hair, but after 20 minutes they both gave up and just let it stay as messy as it was. “It’s adorable, Harry. Don’t worry,” Harmony said reassuringly.

After that, they both got themselves dressed. Harry put on a charcoal grey suit with a white shirt and emerald tie. He wore his necklace from Harmony underneath and made sure his bracelet from Blaise was tight around his wrist. Once he was dressed and presentable, he moved to help Harmony into her dress. 

As it was a special occasion, Harmony had chosen a pale blue silk mermaid gown. It had a low v in the front with straps crisscrossing the very low back. The dress had a thigh high split in the front which would definitely be helping Harmony with her walking tonight, since she wasn’t as restricted. Harry first helped with the zip at the back, making sure the fabric fell right, he then held her hands as she slipped into her silver strappy high heels. They were higher than she was comfortable with, but they went with the dress better and she knew her mother would never let her out of the hotel in anything less. Once they were completely done, they stood together in the floor length mirror. 

“Look at us, Harry.” Harmony whispered, grabbing Harry’s hand.

“We are exactly who we were always meant to be.” Harry replied. 

Just then, there was a knock on the door and Maria poked her head through, “Oh, don’t you both look wonderful!” She clapped her hands over her mouth. “Harry darling, I think Blaise is waiting for you on the terrace.” 

Harry nodded and squeezed Harmony’s hand once more before leaving. 

“I so hoped you would choose that dress, sweetheart,” Maria said, closing the door. She walked to Harmony with a velvet box in her hands. “Your father gave me this on our first wedding anniversary, I know he would be so happy to see you wearing it.” Maria opened the box and revealed a large rectangular aquamarine and diamond drop necklace. 

Harmony was in shock. It was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen. “I couldn’t…”

“But I insist. What other reason would a woman have jewellery like this other than so share it with her daughter?” Maria lifted the necklace from the box and stood behind Harmony, placing the pendant around her neck delicately. When it was fastened, she lifted Harmony’s hair through the chain and placed it all back where is should be. “There. Perfect.” 

They stood in the mirror for a moment smiling to each other. You could tell Harmony got her looks from Maria, they had the same high cheekbones and full lips. Their eyes held the same amount of glisten as they studied each other. “Love you,” they both whispered.

They made their way out to the main living area where everyone else was waiting. Everyone was dressed just as glamorous as Harmony. As they would be out in the muggle world, they all forwent dress robes, all of the men opting for tailored suits whilst the ladies wore the most elegant gowns and jewels. Lucius and Gio led the group downstairs to the front of the hotel and out to the limo they had used days previous, opting to travel by car rather than boat because they were so nicely dressed. It was a thirty minute drive or so before the pulled down a long gravel drive. 

“Welcome to Villa Bernasconi,” Gio said as they pulled up in front of the stone staircase. 

The building was large but not entirely imposing. It’s large windows were all framed with the most intricate of stone decorations of silk worms, butterflies and mulberry leaves. The villa was a beautiful example of Italian Stile Liberty (Art Nouveau), built in 1906 and restored by the municipality of Cernobbio, who use it for art exhibitions, weddings and the like. 

“Gio and I decided this would be the perfect place for a birthday dinner,” Lucius smiled, helping the ladies from the vehicle. “The caterers have worked amiably to get this ready for you all.” 

Lucius took Narcissa’s arm whilst Gio took Maria’s and they made their way inside. Blaise then turned to Harry and held out his arm with a look that asked ‘may I?’ which Harry gladly accepted. That left Harmony and Draco staring dumbfounded as the others left them behind. Being the strong independent woman that she is, Harmony started making her way towards the stairs, however her heels didn’t agree with the gravel and she nearly fell arse over tit onto the floor.

“Come on, Zabini.” Draco said, catching her and holding her up so that nothing was ruined. “Guess I’ll have to carry her royal highness to dinner. You really should learn to walk in those shoes. It would make my life a lot easier,” he finished, looping her arm through his and leading the way into the villa.

Harmony didn’t even bother to try and respond, knowing that he was completely right and she was also very aware of his closeness and how good he smelled. _That’s good, Harmony. Stay quiet and don’t let him know you’re sniffing him._ Draco led Harmony safely up the stairs and through the elegant doors. They walked past local museum exhibits and through to the main hall which had been specially decorated. Gold and silver streamers and garlands were tastefully hanging from the ceiling, all leading towards a beautiful large golden chandelier. In the centre of the room, was an elegantly laid table set for 8. At one end of the table was a golden throne, the rest of the chairs were silver and only slightly less grandiose. 

Blaise led Harry to the golden chair and pulled it out. Harry looked at him in confusion, he was so used to Gio or Lucius at the head of the table. 

Blaise laughed, “Here you go, birthday boy. A throne for my prince.”

Harry blushes at the words. “Thank you, Blaise.” 

Blaise took the seat to Harry’s right and they engaged in light conversation, discussing the villa and their holiday so far. Draco led Harmony to the seat on Harry’s other side and pulled the chair out, never forgetting his manners. As she went to sit down, she flicked her hair off of her shoulders, throwing her scent in Draco’s direction. Draco froze for a moment, _she smells unbelievable! And that dress! She looks so… If we were alone I would just bend her over the table and…_

“Draco!” Harmony hissed. She was hovering and waiting for Draco to help her into her seat, but Draco was daydreaming and staring off into space. 

The voice made Draco snap out of it. Both annoyed with Harmony for interrupting his thoughts and with himself for even thinking them, he roughly shoved the chair forward. “Surely the brightest witch of our age can work a chair without assistance, Zabini.” He stalked his way around to the seat beside Blaise.

“Oh shove off, Malfoy. I don’t think your mother would approve of your actions,” Harmony said, righting her dress and sitting properly.

“And what, pray tell, has my son done this time?” Narcissa smiled as she took her seat next to Harmony. Lucius chuckled from his place behind his wife, assisting her to her seat.

Draco paled slightly, “Nothing, Mother. Zab… Harmony was just making a joke.”

Narcissa raised one shaped eyebrow and shook her head. Maria took the seat next to Cissy, Lucius sat next to Draco and Gio took the seat at the foot of the table. Gio began telling everyone the history of the villa whilst the food was served. They all enjoyed a delicious 11 course taster menu, as Gio wanted them all to try the best the region had to offer. There were many wines to accompany (mainly for the adults, but they allowed the teens to try a little). The evening ran smoothly without anymore snipey comments between Harmony and Draco.

As everyone finished their dessert and the dishes were taken away, a tray of champagne was brought out and each of them were given a glass. Cissy tapped on her glass for attention and she and Maria stood together. 

“Harry, we firstly want to wish you a happy birthday from all of us,” Cissy began.

“We hope you have had a wonderful day today and that you will enjoy the rest of this holiday,” Maria continued.

“We both just wanted to take a moment to properly welcome you to our families. Whilst we will never try to replace your parents, we truly hope to be able to show you how it all should be. It’s only been a short few weeks, Harry, but we both already love you as one of our own.”

“I am so glad that my Harmony found you, and thank you for looking after her and keeping her safe,” Maria smiled at Harry and blew a little kiss.

Harry laughed, “If you knew what really happens at school, I don’t think you’d be saying that. I think I put Harmony in more danger!” 

The rest of the table laughed along, particularly the teens who had been recently been retelling the tales of the Philosopher’s Stone and the chamber. 

“Even though the danger follows us, you always keep me safe, Harry.”

“Once again, Harry, Happy Birthday. This is the first birthday you spend with us and it definitely won’t be the last.” Cissy said, raising her glass in a toast.

“She’s not joking, there will be some kind of party every year for everyone,” Draco said, taking a sip of his champagne. “There is absolutely no reason for you not to attend and should you try, Mother will come find you, stupefy you and drag you back.”

“Don’t you worry, Cissy. I’ll be there for as long as you’ll have me,” Harry smiled. 

Gio raised his glass, “To Harry, and to family.” They all repeated and drank their drinks. “We still have a short while here before we have to make our way back to the hotel. You can spend some time out on the grounds if you like, they are beautiful.”

Blaise stood and turned to Harmony, “I hope you don’t mind, sis. I’d like to borrow your best friend for a little while.”

Harry looked up at Blaise, who winked back at him. Harry then turned to Harmony with his puppy dog eyes and stuck his lip out in an exaggerated pout.

“No problem, B,” Harmony grinned at Harry’s adorableness and watched them leave. 

Blaise and Harry walked out to the front, down the steps and onto the grass. As they started walking further, Blaise reached across and took Harry’s hand in his, linking their fingers. Harry looked down at their hands, he wasn’t sure what was going on but he did know that he didn’t want to let go. Blaise smiled when he felt Harry grip his hand assuredly and he started rubbing circles on the back of Harry’s hand. That’s when Harry stopped. 

Blaise turned back towards Harry, “Is everything ok, Tesoro?”

“No… I mean yes… Um… I don’t know.” Harry was looking down at this point. Blaise unlinked their fingers but still held Harry’s hand. 

“What’s wrong? You can tell me. Or I can get Harmony if you need her.” 

“No, I don’t need Harmony. I… Blaise, what is this?” Harry held up their joined hands.

Blaise chuckled, “We’re holding hands, Harry.”

Harry gave Blaise a look that said ‘duhh’, “I know that much. But why? I… Are you always like this? I mean you act like we’re… I don’t know. And that morning we left England and I… I mean you on the boat today and I was…”

Blaise took a step forward and took Harry’s other hand in his. “Harry, ever since you came to our house, I’ve felt this need and want to look after you. I… I know our world expects you to save them, but who’s gonna save you?” Blaise let go of one of Harry’s hands and cupped his cheek, “I don’t know about you, but I… I like you, Harry. I mean I really like you.”

Harry leaned into the hand on his cheek. He was shocked. He’s never even considered ever being with a boy. But to be honest, he had never really been given the chance to think about relationships and his preferences. “I like you too, Blaise. I didn’t know you were… or even I was… you know.”

“Do we really need labels? All that matters right now is that we like each other. I really want to get to know you better than I already have. I really want to know you. Not the Boy-Who-Lived. Harry. I wanna know Harry.”

“I’d really like that. But what about everyone else? Your parents?” 

Blaise laughed and pulled Harry into a hug, “Don’t you worry about them. If I know my mother, she will already have suspected something. She may have even put money down on _when_ , rather than _if_.”

Harry pulled away from the hug, “What?! Was I that obvious?! I…”

“I think we both were, Harry. My mother is very perceptive. You heard them in there, they love you.”

Harry ducked his eyes in embarrassment. Blaise placed a finger under Harry’s chin and steered his head back up. Their eyes met and they were both immediately lost. Blaise cupped Harry’s cheek and closed the distance between them, their lips meeting for the first time. It was sweet, innocent and exactly what they both wanted. They both pulled back and smiled at each other. 

Blaise caressed Harry’s cheek lightly and the other hand around his waist. “Does that mean Harry Potter is my… boyfriend?” Blaise asked nervously. 

Harry looked up at Blaise and smiled, “I think it does.” 

“Good, because it means I can do this,” Blaise said and he leaned back in for another kiss. This time, he didn’t hold back. He pulled Harry flush against him, Harry’s arms wrapping around his waist. Their mouths moved together perfectly and soon, Blaise introduced his tongue, which instantly made Harry release a little moan. This succeeded in spurring Blaise on. This was only their second kiss and he couldn’t get enough. He gripped Harry tighter and poured everything that he could into the kiss. 

After a few minutes, they pulled apart rather breathless. Blaise rested his forehead on Harry’s. “Wow,” Harry managed to breathe out.

“Wow indeed.” Blaise ran his thumb along Harry’s lips. They were swollen and thoroughly kissed. In every way, Harry looked adorable, _and all mine_ , Blaise thought. “We best head back, I think it’s nearly time to go back to the hotel.”

Blaise slipped his hand into Harry’s, lifting it and placing a kiss to the back of his hand. They walked slowly back to the villa, going in to find out where everyone else was.

*******

After Blaise and Harry left, Harmony decided to take a walk around the villa, taking in the museum articles, and the glamorous interiors. Upstairs, she found a room with a princess balcony. She made her way outside and took in the landscape. Whilst it was summer in Italy, the air began to get a bit of a chill and Harmony shivered slightly. 

“You’d think you’d remember a jacket, Zabini.” Draco drawled from the door.

“Yeah, Malfoy? Ha ha aren’t you funny. I don’t see you asking where my mother’s jacket is, or your mother’s.”

Draco rolled his eyes. He walked over and handed Harmony a glass of wine he had swiped from the table, he then placed his on the balcony ledge, shrugged off his suit jacket and draped it over Harmony’s shoulders. 

“Oh, thanks Malfoy, you didn’t have to,” she smiled.

They stood together in companionable silence for a while sipping their wine. Over in the distance, they spotted Harry and Blaise walking.

“Fancy a bet?” Draco asked.

“That depends. What are we betting on and what are the terms?”

“Look at them. I bet before they come back, they’ll kiss.”

“Oh come on, that’s a guarantee! Ok I bet Harry will instigate the kiss.” Harmony turned towards Draco, shuffling his jacket on her shoulders.

“Ok, well I would’ve said Blaise anyway. So the terms… Loser has to be the winner’s servant for a day. And the winner chooses when this will happen.” Draco held up his wine glass, “Do we have a bet?”

Harmony thought for a moment before clinking her glass with his, “We have a bet.”

They stood and viewed the pair out on the grounds. They didn’t talk they just watched and drank. After a short while, they saw Harry and Blaise hug. Shortly after, Blaise lifted Harry’s chin and kissed him. Draco turned to Harmony with a smug look on his face.

“Don’t you start,” Harmony scowled, knowing Draco was doing a happy dance on the inside. 

“Start what, Zabini?” Draco asked. “Celebrating? Oh I don’t need to celebrate. I need to plan.” Draco stalked closer towards Harmony and behind her. He placed his arms either side of her and held onto the balcony, trapping her in. Standing as close as he could without actually touching Harmony, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, “We are going to have a lot of fun, Zabini.” 

And with that bombshell, Draco ripped his jacket from Harmony’s shoulders and left. Harmony shuddered, and she wasn’t entirely sure whether it was from the sudden chill she was no exposed to, or if it was the aftershock of having Draco’s breath on her neck. But honestly, none of that mattered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of amazeballs people created Writer's Den, a Discord server for writers, readers and betas to congregate and be awesome together! We are one hugely dysfunctional family and I love them all! Join us https://discord.gg/G77FbMT we want our family to grow!


	15. Returning Reflection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what happens for the rest of their holiday! Oh... And Harry finds his message!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! Ok, so I am getting better with the writing and I think that I will be posting fortnightly now (don't hold me to that, though! I will do my absolute best!)
> 
> Thank you for all of the love and kudos and comments! Y'all make me just so happy!
> 
> Major love to my beautiful Beta, Alanna_Rose!

The next morning, the sunlight broke through the curtains and hit Harmony straight in the face. Given where they were, she knew it would be too early. She rolled over away from the light and decided to try and get a bit more sleep. Her eye cracked open ever so slightly and locked on to a pair of green eyes. Harry was laying on the pillow next to Harmony, wide-eyed. “Are you awake?” He whispered. 

Harmony’s eyes snapped open and she let out a little yelp. “Harry! How long have you been there?!” She asked, sitting up to face her best friend.

Harry was curled up under the duvet with an innocently terrified look on his face. “Oh, not long. Maybe an hour?”

“An hour?!” Harmony turned to look at the clock which read 05:30. “Harry! Have you even slept?! What’s wrong?”

“I… Well… I really wanted to talk to you before breakfast and I couldn’t sleep so I came in so that I could wait for you to wake up. Honestly, I didn’t look at the time. It was almost daylight so I thought it would be ok.”

Harmony laughed at Harry’s ramblings, “So, what was so important it kept you awake?” 

Harry’s mouth opened and closed a few times before he threw the covers over his head and a muffled voice said something. Harmony laughed and tried to pull the covers from Harry, “What was that?”

Harry smiled sarcastically sweetly, “I kissed your brother last night and now he’s my boyfriend. Oh, and to top it off, I think I’m gay!” Harry grabbed the covers and hid himself once more.

Harmony rolled her eyes slightly and burrowed her way under the covers to where Harry was, pulling him into a tight hug. “You’re such an idiot, Harry. You don’t think I didn’t notice the two of you at the end of last night?” She threw the covers off of them and sat up next to her best friend.

“I… well… no, I didn’t really um…” Harry stuttered.

“You didn’t notice because you were making googly eyes at Blaise the whole way home,” Harmony smiled.

“I was?” Harry grimaced, “Oh god!”

Harmony pulled Harry’s hands away from his face, “What’s the matter?” She held his hands tightly, trying to ease Harry’s fears out.

“Well, he’s your brother! I mean you’ve known him basically the same amount of time as me. I feel like I’m taking him away from you.” 

“Oh, Harry! Don’t be silly! You have no idea how happy this makes me! And don’t think I haven’t noticed how you both have been looking at each other. He’s had eyes for you since you came to stay with us!”

Harry squeezed Harmony’s hands, “You really mean that?” Harmony nodded. “And… What about the other part?”

“What? That you’re gay? Harry, you could be a giant squid and it wouldn’t change the fact that you’re my best friend. I love you no matter what.” Harmony threw herself down to hug Harry. “You’re my brother in all but blood, Harry. I’ll never turn my back on family.” 

“You’re the best friend I could ever ask for! I love you so much!” Harry pulled away from the hug, “I don’t know if I’m fully gay, to be honest. Blaise said that I don’t need the label. I really like him, Harmony.”

“That’s all that matters.” 

“So were we really that obvious?” 

“About as obvious as a hippogriff stomping on your head,” Harmony laughed, “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, Blaise said something about your mother placing bets on us ending up together,” Harry chuckled.

Harmony tensed at the word ‘bet’. She stared off into space for a moment. “Shit.”

Harry grew concerned, “Shit, what?”

“I _may_ have made a bet with Malfoy last night,” Harmony flopped back on the bed and threw the covers over herself, much like Harry had done earlier. “And lost.”

Harry’s mouth hung open for a moment staring at the sheet mountain that enclosed his friend. “You did _what_?” Harry yanked the covers off of Harmony. “I need you to tell me everything!”

“Ok, so we were on the balcony, he brought me wine, and we could see you and Blaise…”

“You _saw_?! And you didn’t say anything?”

“Yes, and you came in to tell me first! Can I get back to my story? So anyway, we saw you and Malfoy was adamant that Blaise would initiate the kiss. I said that you would and…”

“Oh come on, H! How could you think I’d do that?!” 

“I don’t know! I guess I just didn’t want to admit that Malfoy was right. So yeah we made a bet then Blaise kissed you. I lost.”

“Harmony… what did you bet?” Harry asked tentatively. 

“I _may_ have to be Malfoy’s servant for a day.”

“You’re an idiot, H.”

“Uh huh.” 

Harry patted Harmony on the thigh, “You’re screwed. When is this gonna happen?” 

“Whenever he wants.” Harmony’s worry flooded her eyes.

“Royally screwed.”

They both decided to try and get an hour or so more sleep, before getting ready for their day. They sat out on the balcony with juice and waited for everyone else to emerge. First were the Malfoy parents, who helped themselves to cups of coffee, they were soon followed by the Zabini parents. Next came Draco, who threw a smirk and wink towards Harmony. Harmony blushed and kept all attention on the glass in her hand. Blaise came through moments later and made his way straight over to Harry, and gave him a gentle but full kiss, obviously not caring that the whole family was present. 

As they pulled apart, Harry blushed at the public display, but Blaise just rested his forehead against Harry’s and whispered, “Morning, Tesoro.” 

Maria held her hand out, “Cough up, everyone.” 

Blaise laughed and Harry’s blush deepened as Gio, Lucius and Narcissa pulled out pouches of coins and handed them over. 

“Didn’t I tell you, my mother knows me far too well.” Blaise laughed, putting his arm around his new boyfriend.

“And my son knows me,” Maria smiled. “Harry dear, there is no need to be embarrassed. We are all family here.”

Harry just nodded and rested his head on Blaise’s shoulder, hiding his face in the crook of Blaise’s neck. Honestly, he was completely new to all of this. A family. _A boyfriend!_ He didn’t know how everyone would react and he didn’t want to be thrown away already. He loved this new life more than anything. He had his best friend, who was happy, he now had several adults who substituted for the parents he never really got to know. He also had a snarky older brother who was currently sticking his fingers in his mouth feigning vomit. 

“Glad to see you support us, mate,” Blaise laughed, throwing an eyebrow up towards his best friend. 

“Yeah, well, we aren’t all happy and loved up. Some of us prefer to… Play the field.” Draco winked at Harmony before receiving a slap around the back of the head from his mother.

“Draco, darling, must you be so crass?” She asked, shaking her head.

Draco sunk in his chair, “Sorry, Mother.”

The families ate their breakfast together as usual before going their separate ways. Blaise had decided that he wanted to take Harry on their first official date (which earned squeals from the females at the cuteness), and they left for the day. Blaise decided that he would take Harry to Varenna for the day. They walked along the short waterfront, Blaise led them through the sloping alleys up to the main piazza. They walked around Chiesa di San Georgio, the principal church. They walked hand in hand over the little bridge above Fiumelatte, the short river which flows into Lake Como. They ate lunch together at a small restaurant, the conversation not stopping as they got to know each other more. 

Harmony had decided that her place for the day was on the private beach in the sun surrounded by books. She had plenty to read and hadn’t had much of an opportunity to make a dent in the collection. She was joined by Maria and Narcissa, the latter under heavy shade. All three ladies enjoyed the peace and quiet, engrossed in their own reading material and also sharing with each other when something was particularly interesting.

The remaining men decided that they would spend some time on the tennis court, having a mini 3 game tournament between themselves. Draco believed his youth would see him win each match with ease, but the two fathers definitely put up a fight. The competitive drive on the court eventually pulled in a crowd. By the time they got to the final, it was Draco versus Gio with Lucius acting as umpire and the place was packed! Harry and Blaise had. returned moments earlier and brought Harmony, Maria and Cissy along to watch the match. It was tense with Gio winning the first game and Draco winning the second. It all came down to the last one. They both fought furiously, and though the sun was setting and they were both tired, they kept going. Neither wanted to lose and the crowd was loving it. As every point was won, they whooped and cheered. Gio was up, 40 - 15, and it was match point. Draco served and the rally began. They kept going and going until Gio threw down a final smash that was just too fast for Draco. 

The crowd cheered as Gio began to celebrate. Draco, being his usual self, threw his racket at the ground and stormed over to his seat, taking a large drink of water. He didn’t lose well especially in front of such a large audience. He simply wished he could be disillusioned and walk away but they were surrounded by muggles. 

Harmony ran onto the court and hugged her father. Since she had come straight from sunbathing, she was dressed only in her deep purple bikini. Draco found himself staring at her body _again_ and his mouth went dry. He just couldn’t get over how incredible she looked. Her skin was even more tanned than before and he imagined how soft it would feel under his hands. Under lips, his tongue… She turned to face him and he snapped out of his thoughts as soon as their eyes met. He was instantly agitated by the smug look she had on her face as she sauntered over, obviously wanting to rub his loss in his face. Draco smirked as he remembered what he held over her.

“Enjoy losing again, Malfoy?” She asked, patting him lightly on the shoulder.

“Nice of you to remind me, Zabini. To be honest, I’ve had a good day, the tennis has really helped clear my head.” Draco stood up and closed the distance between them. He placed his hands on her hips, his thumbs lightly caressing her hip bones. He leaned forward and spoke low, “It’s really given me time to think about what I’m gonna do with you.” He snaked his hand around her back and ran it up her back towards the tie of her swimsuit. He smirked as he heard her breathing hitch, “I could tell you, but I prefer this… Watching you squirm.” Draco stepped back, chuckling, and walked away, his hands in his pockets trying to hide his growing erection. _Just being that close to her does me in! Fuck’s sake!_ He thought as he made his way back to his room for a cold shower.

Harmony was lost for a moment, revelling in the feeling of Draco pressed against her. As she heard his chuckle, she stuttered, “Yes, well… I… You can’t…” but he wasn’t listening, he was already out of the gate. She took a few breaths to try and calm herself down before rejoining the family. They all enjoyed an evening in the hotel restaurant before retiring to bed. 

Their last couple of days in Italy were spent either shopping or sunbathing. Blaise led the group of teenagers to Bellagio, where they all splashed out on designer clothing and accessories. Harry and Harmony still needed some convincing when it came to how much they bought but they eventually let loose and picked up anything they desired. The Italian designers were another level of fashion that Harmony had never experienced. She bought dress after dress knowing her mother would be proud. They had bags of shoes, sunglasses, belts and much more weighing them down as they returned on the lake taxi. 

On Sunday, they all spent their morning packing up their things. Their car was booked for 1pm to take them back to Milan to get their portkey home. As the majority of their things were still packed away after being bought, Harry and Harmony were ready to go very quickly. They decided to have a drink by the water before they leave. They picked up their drinks from the bar area and walked down to the dock. They took their shoes off and dunked their feet in the cool water. Harmony let her head rest on Harry’s shoulder and they linked their fingers.

Harry let out a sigh, “This has been incredible.”

“I know,” Harmony sighed. “Sometimes I still can’t believe this is all happening. I’m just so glad I get to share it with you.” 

“Thank you, H. You’re my everything,” Harry wrapped his arms around Harmony. 

Harmony laughed and returned the hug, “Don’t let Blaise hear you say that.” 

Harry chuckled, “He will have to settle for second place.” He pulled back from the hug with a thoughtful look on his face, “You are twins, so you can have joint first place.”

“I’m happy with that.” Harmony linked their hands, “We best get back upstairs, we’re going home soon.” 

They made their way back upstairs to find Gio and Lucius shrinking the rest of the trunks and putting them in their pockets. With one last sweep of the penthouse, they all went down to the entrance foyer and out the front entrance to their limousine. Gio stopped at the reception desk to thank the staff for their hospitality before climbing into the vehicle last. The drive to Milan was quick and easy, no traffic whatsoever. They entered the Portkey Office and registered with the receptionist. They were 20 minutes early so they made their way to the little coffee shop situated in the building. When there were 5 minutes remaining, the receptionist called them out and showed them to their portkey, they all surrounded the book and waited for the tell-tale pull behind their navels.

They landed back in the entrance hall of Zabini Manor, this time Harmony landed a little more gracefully and Blaise anticipated Harry’s stumble and already had his arms around his boyfriend. The house elves collected their luggage and took it to the respective rooms. The Malfoys said their goodbyes and made their way through the floo to their Manor. Harmony, Blaise and Harry made their way to their rooms to unpack their trunks, before planning to meet later in the Twins’ study to relax. 

Harry walked into his room and started to make his way to his closet, knowing the elf would have placed his trunk there. As he crossed his room, he could hear a faint buzzing sound. He stood still and focused his hearing, trying to find out where it was coming from. He took quiet, careful steps, following the sound. His ears took him slowly closer to his bed, finally coming to a stop in front of his bedside table. Realisation quickly hit and Harry wrenched the drawer open, picking up the mirror. It was glowing and vibrating, which he knew meant he had a message left. He sat on his bed and took a deep breath, slowly running his finger down the mirror. 

His godfather’s face faded onto the screen and Harry’s eyes misted with tears, _“Harry. Please tell me you are safe…” ___

____

____

***TJIY***

Lucius was sitting in his office, going through the mountain of paperwork that had accumulated over their vacation when the floo roared to life.

“Oh so you’re finally back?” The familiar voice drawled.

Lucius raised his head over the stacks of parchment, “Severus, how are you? We just returned this afternoon. Would you like to come through?”

Fireplace Severus rolled his eyes, “No. I’d rather stay here on my knees with my head in a fireplace.”

Lucius chuckled as the face disappeared from the fire. He stood and rounded his desk as the fire lit up once more and expelled a very miffed Potions Master. Even with the short distance, his robes billowed in the most menacing fashion. 

“It’s good to see you, Severus. How has the summer been treating you?” Lucius asked, as he shook hands with his friend. 

“It has been tolerable, Lucius. However, I am wondering what is going on with my oldest friend.” Severus took a seat in one of the comfortable couches by the fireplace. “I have barely heard from you or Draco, and then you go off on a holiday without any explanation.”

“Severus, you are making yourself sound like a crazy girlfriend.” Lucius laughed at the disgusted look that he was thrown. “I must apologise, my friend, a lot has occurred this summer. Some things have...changed.”

Severus’s face dropped slightly, “Is everything ok? Narcissa? Draco?”

“We are all fine. Better than fine, really. I can’t tell you exactly what has been going on right now, but I assure you, I will tell you everything as soon as I speak with the person it involves.”

“Lucius, you are worrying me a little.”

“Believe me, it is nothing to worry about. We went on holiday with the Zabinis for a few days. They invited us along this year.” And so Lucius went on to describe their holiday, missing out certain details about Harmony and Harry. It wasn’t his place to reveal such details without first discussing it with Harry & the Zabinis. 

***TJIY***

Harry put the mirror down on his bed and let the tears fall. He didn’t know what to do. He missed Sirius so much. He should be with him. Harry picked the mirror back up and made his way to Harmony’s room. She always knew what to do. When Harmony opened the door and saw that Harry had been crying, she immediately grabbed him into a tight hug. 

“What’s happened, Harry?”

“Siri…”

“Sirius? What about Sirius? Is he ok? What’s happened?” Harmony took Harry and sat him down on her bed. Harry soon calmed down enough to show Harmony the message left on the mirror. “Oh, Harry.” 

“He needs me. I have to get him out of that place. I don’t know what to do. He’s innocent. I have to get him out of there.” Harry sat and thought for a moment, “I need to go to Malfoy Manor.” 

Harry jumped up and ran from the room. He ran through the halls of Zabini Manor and down to the main floo. He was so full of emotion he couldn’t think straight. He didn’t even think that it would have been quicker to go through the Twins’ study floo. He was on hysterical autopilot, all he knew was that he needed to get to Lucius. Lucius would know what to do. When he reached the floo, he threw the powder in and yelled out his destination. In his haste, and just because he still struggles, Harry stumbled out of the fireplace and almost completely lost his footing, his need to keep the mirror intact was the only thing that kept him upright. 

Getting out to the main entrance area, he called out, “Hello?” He was looking around frantically.

Narcissa came waking in upon hearing the voice, she had been nearby in one of the downstairs parlours. When she saw the look on Harry’s face, she quickened her sat steps. “Harry, sweetheart, what’s the matter?”

“Mama Cissy, I… I need… Siri… Is Papa Luc here?” Harry stuttered.

“He’s in his study, Harry. Do you want me to…” She began, but Harry had already started running through the halls.

Narcissa stood there frozen for a moment as something dawned on her. A tearful smile graced her beautiful features as Harry’s voice repeated in her head. He had called her Mama Cissy. She had hoped that Harry saw her as a substitute parent, but she never expected him to address her as such. She thought maybe Aunt Cissy as time progressed, but never anything along the lines of Mother. Her heart filled more than she ever thought it could. She couldn’t help but wonder how long Harry had felt like this towards them, it was possible that in his distress, all of his inhibitions were lowered and he didn’t have the capacity to overthink it. She made her way to her parlour and would speak to Lucius later and they would make sure to speak to Harry, she needed him to know that he can address her however he wanted, and now that she had heard this, she didn’t want it to stop.

***TJIY***

Lucius and Severus were laughing together and enjoying a tumbler of the best firewhiskey currently stocking the study’s bar. 

“He really threw his racket?” Severus knocked back the last of the alcohol in his glass.

“Like a petulant child,” Lucius laughed. “Come on, you know how much he dislikes to lose.”

“Yes, but to act like that in public. And you say there was a crowd?”

“Quite the crowd! I think most of the hotel’s guests were watching the final match.” Lucius took a sip of his drink and stood to get Severus some more. 

Behind the door, they could hear fast approaching footsteps. Severus rolled his eyes, “Hasn’t Draco passed that ‘let’s run around the manor’ stage?” He asked, accepting his refilled glass. 

“Well yes, though technically he does run around the circumference of the Manor,” Lucius replied with a raised eyebrow. 

The footsteps got gradually closer and closer, until the office door burst open, smashing against the wall. Lucius and Severus stood up to greet their guest.

“Papa Luc… Papa Luc! Please help!” The black haired teen suddenly stopped, realising there was more than just Lucius in the room. “Oh, um… Sorry I…”

Lucius tried to keep his face calm as he turned to Severus, who’s head kept whipping between Harry, Lucius and the glass in his hand. 

“Lucius, have you put something in my drink?” Severus held the glass up to his nose and took a whiff of the liquid, “Because I could swear Harry Potter is here and just called you Papa.” 

“Yes, well… There’s something I forgot to mention. You may want to take a se…” Lucius began as he watched his friend wobble.

“Potter?” Severus questioned as his eyes rolled back and he hit the deck with a loud bang. He lay there sprawled out like a discarded toy. 

Harry stared at the man on the floor. _Oh shit. I made Snape pass out! He’s gonna be pissed when he comes round!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of amazeballs people created Writer's Den, a Discord server for writers, readers and betas to congregate and be awesome together! We are one hugely dysfunctional family and I love them all! Join us https://discord.gg/G77FbMT we want our family to grow!


	16. The Potions Master and Padfoot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just what it says on the tin! Sev & Siri find out everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!!
> 
> Thanks for all the support on this! I am really enjoying writing this now and I kinda know where I want this all to go! All of your comments and kudos mean the world!!
> 
> Huge thanks to my lovely Alanna_Rose for being my beta <3

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” Harry stuttered.

“No need, Harry. It’s alright. I think Severus will be more annoyed with me for not casting a cushioning charm,” Lucius smiled as he put an arm around Harry’s shoulders. “Why don’t we get Severus up on the couch and then you can tell me what has you running up here like that.”

Harry simply nodded and followed Luc over to where the potions master lay. Harry clutched the mirror close to his chest as he watched Lucius levitate Severus onto the sofa comfortably. Lucius held his arm out for Harry and embraced him again, leading him over to the armchairs that he and Severus had been occupying. He sat down and noticed that Harry stood in front of him holding out a mirror. Lucius looked to Harry and took the mirror. Harry walked to the side of the chair and tapped the mirror twice, calling up the message from Sirius. When the message finished, Harry sniffed a little and Lucius opened his arms to comfort Harry. 

Once his tears died down, Harry looked up and turned to Lucius. “I don’t know what to do! I want to get him out of there…”

“And we will, Harry, I promise. With Dumbledore involved, we have to be very careful about what we do and how. We have enough evidence to clear Sirius of all charges, we just have to time this all correctly.”

Harry nodded in agreement, “I miss him so much. With all of this happening, I had completely forgotten about him. I feel terrible…”

“You have no need to feel bad about anything, Harry. I am sorry that our holiday distracted you from your family, it was absolutely not our intention. Since we heard your parents’ will, Gio and I have been working on a plan of action. We have been working with the goblins to compile evidence against Dumbledore. What we have at the moment is incredibly damning, but at the moment, we cannot go running to the Wizengamot with a pile of paperwork. Gio and I were trying to work out a way of communicating with Sirius, we needed to let him know what was going on and find out his views on everything. We knew that we couldn’t simply send an owl or floo call, so this was holding us up.”

“You really want to help Siri?” 

“Of course. He is your godfather. And also, he is an innocent man who didn’t deserve those years in Azkaban and who doesn’t deserve the half-life that he has trapped somewhere and unable to step outside. Sirius is my wife’s cousin. He is family.”

Harry wrapped his arms around Lucius again, “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now, you have the final piece to our puzzle.” Lucius smiled at Harry.

“I can help?” Harry asked with wide eyes.

“Of course, Harry. You can speak to Sirius through this mirror. We can speak with Sirius and get things moving.” Harry nodded in agreement. “Do you trust Sirius?” 

“More than anyone in the world.”

“Good. From the message that Sirius has left, I know he is only looking out for you. Something has happened over in that Order that has made Sirius change his mind on Dumbledore. You need to speak to Sirius and explain as much as you can. Speak with The Zabinis first, as our story links very closely with theirs.” 

“Ok, I can do that.” 

“Once you are all explained, ask Sirius if he would be happy to speak with myself and Gio. We can arrange something for when it is the safest.”

Harry jumped up from his seat and made a run towards the door, as his hand touched the door handle, he turned back to Lucius, “Thank you,” he smiled. He then looked towards the prone Potions Master on the couch, “What are you gonna…”

Lucius waved him off and laughed, “Don’t worry, Harry. I can deal with Severus. Are you happy for me to tell him what is happening?”

Harry thought for a moment. “Do you trust him?”

Lucius smiled, proud of Harry’s response. “I do trust him, Harry. I will not tell the full details of your time with the muggles. Just the outline.”

“Thanks, Luc. I really appreciate everything.” And with that, he left the room, closing the door with a soft click. 

As the door clicked closed, Severus bolted upright. He looked around the room frantically, before his eyes landed on Lucius and he relaxed. “Merlin’s beard, Lucius. What did you put in my drink?! I hallucinated and then passed out and it’s only the afternoon!” Severus rubbed his forehead and swung his legs around to rest on the floor.

“Hallucinated? I don’t know what you mean? Severus, there was nothing in your drink.” Lucius smirked at his friend.

“This is no time for jokes, Luc. Something in that drink made me see _Potter_ running in here. Potter and he called you _Papa Luc_.” Severus shook his head, “Seriously Luc, why did you think to _drug_ me?”

“Sev, I can assure you I did not drug you.” 

“Then how do you explain what I saw? I was obviously under the influence of more than alcohol.”

Lucius chuckled, “What you do in your spare time is none of my business, but I would rather you didn’t turn up at my house high and then blame _me_ for your inability to hold your narcotics.”

Severus was as horrified and began spluttering. “Luc, you know I would never…” 

Lucius could hold it no longer and burst out laughing, “I’m sorry, Sev! You are just so easy to wind up!” He shifted in his seat, “There _is_ something that I need to discuss with you.” Lucius took a deep breath, “You weren’t hallucinating and you’re definitely not that drunk. Harry did come running in here, though that _is_ the first time he has called me Papa,” Lucius smiled at the memory.

“Potter is _here_?!” Severus stood and began pacing, “What in Salazar’s name is he doing _here_?! The order is combing half of Europe looking for him! They’ll be horrified to know that he’s with you. They’ll think he’s been kidnapped!” He stopped and looked down at his friend, “What have you done?!”

“Calm down, Sev, and I’ll explain what I can, but I need your word that you will not discuss this with anyone.” Lucius watched Sev sit and nod, “Some of this story is not mine to tell, so it may seem broken, but Gio and I came to find out that young Harry’s home life wasn’t all unicorns and pygmy puffs.” 

“You can’t be serious…”

“But I am. I thought exactly the same as you at first, but Gio was… he was really distressed so I offered to help. Gio found Harry battered beyond belief. Bruises, his back was ripped to shreds by a belt and his ribs were broken. He had initially healed Harry’s injuries before coming to me, but when we went to collect Harry, his arm was broken and he was being forced to cook for those muggles. It had only been a few hours since his healing and they’d already broken him again.” 

Severus was about to make a snide comment until he saw Lucius’s face. He looked so torn up. 

“Sev, he was so small. Didn’t you ever think he looked small for his age?”

Severus thought back to the times he had taught Harry. He _had_ always looked a lot smaller than the other children in his year. He still did. Severus nodded in response to Lucius’s question.

“We just had to get him out of that house. I couldn’t let a magical child be treated like that. So I have claimed Harry as a ward of the Malfoy family.” Lucius paused, checking he still had Severus’s attention, which he did. “Harry’s guardianship is being kept under wraps, only us and the Goblins are aware of it. Harry and I visited Gringotts and found out that James and Lily’s will was sealed by Dumbledore and he placed himself as Harry’s magical guardian. Severus, Albus has been siphoning funds from the Potters for years and paying off the Weasley woman and her two youngest sprogs.”

Severus was in shock. “You really couldn’t make this up, could you.”

“Cissy and I have taken it upon ourselves to show Harry a real family. And teach him everything he should have been shown by his parents. He’s such a lovely boy…”

“Lovely boy? He’s just like his father. Arrogant and…”

“Did you listen to a word I said? Harry is an abused child. Surely you must have noticed! You always said he strutted around the castle but I think you were blinded by your hate for his father. Think back and tell me he was that boy you think he was.”

Severus scowled and did as he was told. He thought back to the first time he had seen Harry. Whilst the boy had been smiling, when his name was called, he was jumpy. He looked like he would give anything to have the ground swallow him up. In his classes, Harry tried to hide, draw as little attention to himself as possible. The boy never met his eyes. _Maybe I did misjudge the boy_. Severus has spent years bullying the boy, taking out all of his pent up anger out on the youngster. 

“Why did this happen?” He asked Lucius.

“My guess is that Dumbledore wanted Harry under his control. Pliable. He wants a child to fight his war and how else could he get a child to do that?”

“I knew Dumbledore would do anything for his greater good, and that he couldn’t be trusted, but _this_ is unbelievable. Lily would be horrified to know this was happening to her son. She’d be horrified with the way that I’ve treated her son.”

“Well you can make up for it, I’m sure. Harry is going to be around for a long time. He and Draco have developed a lovely friendship. Almost brothers, I’d say.”

“You’re joking. That can’t be true. I’ve seen them at school…”

Lucius laughed, “It wasn’t all smooth sailing, come over to the pensieve, I’ll show you Draco’s childish fit at the news.”

****

***TJIY***

Harry returned to Zabini Manor and headed straight for Harmony’s room, but it was empty. He took himself to the twins’ study, finding both Harmony and Blaise together reading. When they noticed Harry come through, Blaise ran straight to him and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“Is everything ok, Tesoro? Harmony said it’s something to do with your godfather?”

“Yeah, I’m ok. Luc really calmed me down and we know what needs to be done.”

They all took their seats and got comfortable.

“That’s great, Harry. What’s gonna happen?” Harmony asked, placing her book down.

“Well, I’m gonna call Sirius back but first, I need to ask you and your parents something.”

Blaise nodded, “Let’s get mum and dad over here and you can ask. We will do all we can to help you.” Blaise squeezed Harry’s hand and called for a house elf to get his parents to come meet them if they were available. Minutes later, Maria and Gio came walking in. They were initially worried, but that dissipated slightly when they saw all three teens sitting together chatting animatedly. 

“Good afternoon, darlings. Is everything ok?” Maria asked.

“I think so, Mum. Harry had something that he wants to ask us.” Harmony said.

Gio and Maria took a seat. “Ok Harry, what was it you need to speak about?”

Harry took a deep breath, “So I have a two-way mirror and my godfather has the connecting one. Whilst we were away, he tried to get in contact with me. He had heard from Dumbledore that Harmony and I had gone missing and were not safe.” Harry paused to check everyone was still following. “Siri said that I can’t trust Dumbledore and that he hopes I’m with Harmony and safe. He’s worried about me. I panicked and ran to Luc so that he could help me work out what to do, and he has said that I can call Siri back and tell him whatever I can.”

“That’s wonderful news, Harry,” Maria said.

“Yeah, it is. The only thing is that a lot of what has happened centres around your family. I…”

“You want to tell him about me? And our family?” Harmony finished, knowing exactly where Harry was going. 

“It’s not my story to just tell anyone. I wanted to check that you were ok with me telling Sirius that I’m with you and that the person who he thinks is Hermione is actually Harmony Zabini. I’ve been with you all for this long already and haven’t told him anything yet.”

“Harry, your godfather is your family. If you trust him, we will also.” Gio said. 

“He knows our Harmony and I am sure he is looking out for her as much as he is for you, he deserves to know the truth, to know that you both are safe,” Maria continued.

“Come to think of it, this mirror of yours will come in very handy whilst we get everything ready to clear Sirius of his charges,” Gio thought out loud.

“That’s what Luc said. If you all don’t mind, I think I am gonna go to my room and call Siri back,” Harry smiled.

“No problem, Tesoro.” Blaise smiled back, giving Harry a sweet kiss on his lips, his hand cupping Harry’s face. “Come and get me if you need me.”

“I will. Thanks Blaise. Thank you all.” Harry smiled and took himself from the room. 

Once he was back in his room, he made his way to his bed and got comfortable. He took a few deep breaths before holding the mirror up. His hands were shaking. His stomach was in knots. Whilst he knew that Sirius was always there for him, he was worried that Siri would be angry with him for not getting in contact sooner. Siri is stuck in his ancestral home like a prisoner and Harry has been off galavanting around Italy without giving him a second thought. He couldn’t help that feeling of guilt that was running deeply through him. Taking a last deep breath, he ran his index finger down the mirror and started his call.

It was only a few seconds before the call was answered. The mirror looked as though it was being thrown across the room. “Pup? Oh shit!” BANG! “Oh, bollocks!” CRASH! “Wait there, don’t go anywhere! I…” BANG! “Fuck’s sake! Who left that there?!” Suddenly Sirius’s face appeared. He looked thoroughly disheveled. “Harry, thank Merlin it’s you! Are you ok? Where have you been? Who are you with? What have you been doing? Are you safe? Are you happy? You look really great! Is that a tan? Have you been on holiday? Please tell me everything!”

About half way through Sirius’s rant, Harry started to giggle. By the time that he finished, Harry was belly laughing, wiping tears from his eyes. “Are you done, Siri?”

“Well can you blame me, Pup? I’ve been so worried about you! The Order is up in arms right now trying to find you and Hermione. Are you together?” 

“We are, yeah. We are safe and having a great time.” Harry smiled slightly. “Siri, I’m sorry I just ran off…”

“No, Harry. You don’t need to apologise…”

“I do. I ran off and things happened and I didn’t call you. You should’ve been the first person I called straight away. I’m sorry I left you, Siri.” Tears welled up slightly in Harry’s eyes.

“Pup, I love you more than anything. All that matters is that you are safe, ok? Now please don’t cry, I believe you owe me a bedtime story. I refuse to allow my story to be interrupted by intermittent sniffles.” Sirius mock huffed the end, which made Harry laugh again.

Wiping his eyes, Harry asked, “Is it safe to talk?” 

“It is. I’ve been left by myself quite a lot recently. The Order has all hands on deck looking for you. They come here maybe once a week to regroup and then they are off again.” Sirius got himself comfortable and repositioned the mirror, “Now spill. What’s been going on.”

Harry took a deep breath, knowing where he would have to start. “Well… You know how I told you that I don’t like living with my relatives?” Sirius nodded for Harry to continue. “They didn’t like me being there either. I was treated as the house elf that they didn’t really want there. I was barely fed and had to do all of the chores. I’ve cooked for them since before I could see over the worktop.” Harry took a moment to breathe and checked Sirius was still with him. “If I did something they thought was wrong, I would be smacked or pushed and then I was locked up again.

“This summer, I think something happened with Vernon at work. He was angrier. The smallest thing would make him snap at me. He hit me harder and for much less. A couple of weeks ago, I guess I was daydreaming but I burned the breakfast slightly and Vernon dragged me upstairs and beat me pretty bad. I passed out once he finished and when he was leaving he said something about Dumbledore paying him…”

“Pup, please stop there for a second, I need a minute.” Sirius was breathing heavily with a hard look on his face.

“I’m sorry I…”

“Don’t apologise, Pup. I’m trying refrain from leaving this room, going out in public and murdering that goat we call Dumbledore. And those things you call family...”

“I don’t call them family.” Harry mumbled.

“Yes, well you know what I mean! Harry I am so sorry for what I did that Samhain. I shouldn’t have acted so irrationally. I should’ve stayed with you…”

“It’s not your fault, Sirius. I could never blame you. Anyway, I never have to go back there again.” Harry smiled.

“How do you know that? Spill the beans, Prongslet!” Sirius tried to cheer up slightly.

“Ok, well when I woke up, it was the middle of the night, I was out cold all day. I found a couple of letters on my desk, one of them was from Hermione and she said she wanted to meet up because she had something important to tell me. We arranged to meet at the park near my aunt and uncle’s. When she arrived, I didn’t recognise her. Long story short, Hermione isn’t Hermione. Her name is Harmony Zabini and she is twin sister to the other Zabini, Blaise. I think that’s her story to tell you. 

“Anyway, Harmony brought her dad along since I was always guarded by the order. Gio, that’s his name, healed my wounds as best he could and then invited me to go live with them. I jumped at the chance.”

“That’s great news, Pup! But how have you hidden yourself from The Order?” Sirius shuffled, perking up significantly.

“Well that’s the funny part. You’ll never guess who helped Gio get me out of that house.”

Sirius thought for a moment, trying to remember who associated with who 17 years ago. Not much would have changed unless there was a new feud that he didn’t know about. 

“The only person I can think of is a selfish, pompous prick who wouldn’t help a single persons except himself.”

Harry cheered, knowing exactly who Sirius was talking about. “Got it in one, Siri! For that, you get a prize!” Harry then explained Lucius’s part in the story, occasionally pausing to take in Sirius’s splutters. When Harry spoke of Lucius’s apology, Sirius stopped protesting and really listened.

“And he really said that, Pup?” He asked.

“Yes, and he meant it. Luc has been brilliant through all of this. He’s the one who helped me in my panic when I found your message. He’s teaching me everything I need to know to succeed in life after Hogwarts.” Harry explained.

“Well I just hope you can trust him.” Sirius crosses his arms over his chest.

“I can. And so can you.” Harry said, to which Sirius scoffed. “I mean it. Since Lucius took me to Gringotts, he and Gio have been working on getting you acquitted.” 

“Acquitted? How? The Ministry believes I’m guilty.”

“Siri, we unsealed Mum and Dad’s will. They confirmed that you weren’t the secret keeper. That you couldn’t have given away their location.”

“We tried to tell them that, Pup. They wouldn’t listen.” 

Harry shook his head. “They will have no choice but to listen. Gio and Luc would like to speak with you and discuss this all soon. They have been on this for weeks and they just need you to help finish off their case.”

Sirius stared in shock for a few moments. “They are really doing this? I… I can’t believe this. Why are they doing this?” 

“Because you are my family, Siri. You’re the most important person in my world and I need you. I want to be able to go out somewhere with you without you on all fours. I want you to take me shopping…”

Sirius laughed way the tears that were making themselves know, “Oh, so you’re after me for my money! Pup, I never took you for the sort!”

Harry stared, mouth wide in shock before laughter tore through, “I can’t believe you even said that, Siri!”

“Yes, well you have to look out for these things!” Sirius smirked, “But joking aside, I want those things too, even though I love my paws, I want you to drag me around the shops until I curse myself for ever offering to take you!”

“I’m not that bad! You’ll love shopping with me!”

“I’m pretty sure I will… for a bit!”

Harry laughed, so happy to see Sirius looking so optimistic about everything, “It won’t be long before we can do that. You won’t be alone anymore.”

Sirius sighed, “It’s not too bad to be honest. And I’m not alone all the time. Remus comes back as much as he can without pissing off Dumbledore. He stays here as many nights as he can.” A silly grin was quickly plastered over his face. A silly grin that Harry instantly recognised.

“Oh he does, does he?” Harry smirked. “And where does he stay, Pads?” Harry winked at Sirius, which received an instant groan.

“I… He… What? No! He sleeps down the hall…”

Harry burst out laughing once more as Sirius spluttered, “Oh come on!” Harry looked back at the mirror and Sirius was gone, but he could hear him muttering away and obviously pacing. “Paaaaaadfoooooot… If you stop pacing and come back, I’ll tell you a secret.”

Sirius’s face immediately appeared back in the mirror. “Secret!? What secret? Why are you keeping secrets? TELL ME!!!” Harry gave Sirius a pointed look and Sirius held his hands up in surrender, “Sorry Pup! Please proceed.”

“Ok, so the reason it took so long for me to come back to you is because I was in Italy with the Zabinis and the Malfoys. We were there for a few days and I had such a great time. They hired this huge villa for us to have a dinner on my actual birthday. It was amazing and I was so happy. After dinner, Blaise - you know, Harmony’s twin brother - took me for a walk around the grounds and he was holding my hand and we kissed and now he’s my boyfriend.” Harry blushed, still not completely used to saying it out loud. 

Sirius sat quietly for a minute, contemplating what he was being told. “Boyfriend, huh? Does he know that your godfather is a crazed escaped convict?” Sirius grinned at Harry, “I think I’m gonna have to have a little talk with this boy. No one's gonna defile my godson. He must be warned!”

Harry whined, knowing that conversation would be incredibly embarrassing. “Sirius, please don’t! There won’t be any defiling! We’ve been together for like a week! I haven’t even…” 

There was a knock at Harry’s door and Harmony poked her head in. “Harry? Is everything ok?”

Before Harry could respond, Sirius shouted, “Zabini, get your arse over here and talk to your lovely Uncle Padfoot!” 

Harmony laughed and crawled onto the bed, bringing herself into Sirius’s view. “Hi Padfoot, how are you doing?”

Sirius’s eyes widened, “Harmony? Wow so this is you? You know who you look like? You know those Muggle Victoria’s Secret models?” Harmony nodded, “Adriana Lima. You look so much like her!”I

Harmony blushed and tried to hide her face in Harry’s lap, “Thanks Pads. So what’s been going on?”

They sat talking for an hour or so more. They told Sirius about all of the lessons that they were taking, they went into depth about their holiday and Sirius told them what was happening with The Order. They loved how much their letter had riled Dumbledore up and Sirius admitted he was incredibly proud of them for their devious plan. They only ended the call once a house elf came and called them for dinner. 

They said their goodbyes with promises of talking later or maybe tomorrow, all with smiles on their faces and hope in their hearts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of amazeballs people created Writer's Den, a Discord server for writers, readers and betas to congregate and be awesome together! We are one hugely dysfunctional family and I love them all! Join us https://discord.gg/G77FbMT we want our family to grow!


	17. Let's Lay The Groundwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to lay down some groundwork. We want Sirius to have a trial, don't we!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!! 
> 
> Ok so I know the story is really plotty plotty at the moment but I promise a couple more and we will something super explosive!! I am already dying to write chapter 20 and I haven't finished 19 yet!! I am so excited.
> 
> Thanks for reading and keeping up with this! Your comments & kudos keep me going!
> 
> <3

At dinner, Harry told everyone about his conversation with Sirius. They were all happy that it had gone well and found great amusement in the news that the Order was running across the globe on an impossible mission. Blaise paled slightly when Harry told him that Sirius wanted to have a talk with him. Whilst he knew that Sirius was innocent of the crimes he was imprisoned for, the man was still an ex-auror who had fought many a dark wizard and also survived and escaped Azkaban. As Harry explained what was happening over at Sirius’s home, Gio formed a plan. 

“Harry, your godfather has control of his wards and floo, correct?” He asked as his dinner plate disappeared, making way for their dessert. 

“Yes, I believe so. Why?” Harry responded, curious as to why this was being asked?

“Ok, if he does, we may not need to use that mirror of yours to converse.” Gio served himself a large bowl of eton mess before setting it in front of himself. “Since that Order is currently all over the place and barely around, no one will notice if Sirius is gone for a few hours, will they?” 

“Gone? You mean…?” Harry’s face lit up, hoping Gio would finish his sentence off the way that he was imagining. 

Gio smiled, “Providing it is safe, and he is sure the Order won’t be returning that day, why don’t we have Sirius floo over here. Lucius and I can sit down with him in my office and go over the case that we have. I’m sure he has plenty of questions.”

Harry started buzzing in his seat. He couldn’t believe this was even a possibility. He thought he wouldn’t be able to actually _see_ Sirius until maybe after he’s finally acquitted. He was so happy and excited that he couldn’t form words. 

“Harry dear, why don’t you go and call Sirius. Double check with him that he is sure that he can sense his wards and is sure that the Order will not be returning and invite him here tomorrow. See if 11am works for him and we can make sure we drop the wards for him to come through. Once he arrives, we will key his magical signature into the wards so that he can come through whenever he needs.” Maria smiled at Harry, glad to see how excited he was.

Harry stood from up from the table, “Blaise, H, do you want to come with me?”

Harmony smiled and stood, meanwhile Blaise stilled for a moment, which made Harry giggle, “Blaise, he wouldn’t hurt a fly _really_. You’re safe.” Blaise stood and made his way to Harry and wrapped his arms around him. Harry leaned up and placed a kiss on Blaise’s lips, “I’ll look after you.”

Harmony laughed, “Harry has Sirius wrapped around his little finger. He’s just a big cuddly dog when Harry is involved.”

With quick goodbyes and thanks, the three teens retired to the twins’ study, with Harry making a slight detour to his room to collect the mirror, and Harry called Sirius. He told Sirius the plan, and Sirius practically flew off of his seat in excitement, dropping the mirror so that he could bounce around the room in excitement. Seeing this calmed Blaise slightly, the man seemed to be like a big kid, but that didn’t detract from the fact that Harry was as good as Sirius’s son and he was currently dating him.

After about 30 minutes, Sirius felt his wards let someone in. After recognising it was Remus, he bade the teens a goodnight and promised that he would be ready for 11am to come through the floo. When he hung up, Sirius ran to greet Remus in a suspiciously good mood. He didn’t want to tell Remus anything until he knew exactly what was happening, which he would hopefully know the next day after their meeting. 

Harmony decided that she wanted to have an early night, getting a book from the library to read, leaving Harry and Blaise to have some alone time. They spent their evening cuddled together on the sofa learning more about each other. Harry told Blaise the story of third year and how he met Sirius, Blaise was in awe at the fact that Harry could produce a fully corporeal patronus, which Harry promised he would show once they were on the train to Hogwarts. They spoke for hours, the conversation intermittently interrupted by a kiss here and there. By the time it was late, Blaise was shirtless and on top of Harry, and had his hands running up Harry’s sides under his shirt. 

They eventually pulled apart and Blaise rested his head against Harry’s, looking into his eyes. “We better get to our beds.” He smiled, enjoying the feeling of being between Harry’s legs. 

“Yeah,” Harry was still pretty breathless from their make-out session. 

Blaise shifted slightly to get up and rubbed their manhoods together. Even through their trousers, the friction made them both groan. Blaise chuckled, “I think a cold shower is in order before bed for me. Come on, I’ll walk you to your room.”

When they reached Harry’s bedroom door, Blaise pressed Harry up against the closed door and gave him one last kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance until eventually Harry gave in and let Blaise take control, mapping out every bit of Harry’s mouth that he could. Blaise soon pulled away and started trailing his lips along Harry’s jaw. Harry moved his head to the side to give Blaise better access to his throat. 

“Blaise…” Harry breathed. 

Blaise hummed in response, sucking at Harry’s collar bone, knowing it would leave a mark. “Yes, dolcezza?” He mumbled against Harry’s throat in between light kisses.

“Bed.” Harry couldn’t think straight enough to form full sentences under the assault his neck was taking.

Blaise hummed once more, “That sounds like a good idea.”

Harry giggled, “You know what I mean, Blaise,” he whined.

Blaise pulled back completely and smiled. The smile made Harry blush and all of a sudden get nervous. Blaise cupped Harry’s cheek. “Yeah, I know what you mean.” He placed one more sweet kiss on Harry’s lips and one on his cheek, “sweet dreams, Harry.” He ran his thumb across Harry’s bottom lip and smiled once more.

Harry leaned into the touch, “You too.” He opened his door and with one last wave, bid his boyfriend goodnight. 

Blaise made his way into his room and straight to the bathroom. He poked his head into Harmony’s room to find her still awake with her nose buried in a large tome. Suddenly, feeling an extra presence with her, she looked up and acknowledged her brother.

“You’re up late,” she said, giving him a wink as she took in his thoroughly disheveled hair.

“Oh ha ha, H.” Blaise mocked and pointed to her book, “What’s this, _light_ reading?” Harmony stuck her tongue out in retaliation. “I’m just gonna have a quick shower and go to bed. Night Sis.”

As he started to close the door, he heard Harmony shout, “Don’t make the water too cold, don’t want you to get frostbite!” 

“Screw you!” He yelled back over her laughter.

“No thanks, Blaise! That’s called twincest and I’m not into that kind of thing!” 

Blaise just rolled his eyes and turned the shower on to drown out the sound of Harmony’s exaggerated laughing.

*TJIY*

The Zabinis and Harry were gathered around the main fireplace just before 11am. Harry was standing between the twins, fingers laced together. Harmony and Blaise seemed to be anchoring him to the ground, he seemed to be humming with excitement and if either of the twins let go, he was sure he would begin bouncing off of the walls. As the clock chimed 11, Gio let the wards drop and the fireplace was quickly engulfed in green flames and out stepped Sirius Black. He decided that, since it was their first meeting, he wore a smart black pinstripe suit and even made sure Kreacher clean his shoes properly.

As Gio raised the wards once more, Harry ran and threw himself into Sirius’s arms. “Hey Pup! It’s so good to actually see you.” Sirius said, putting Harry back on the ground. He then turned to the rest of the room’s occupants and bowed, “Lord and Lady Zabini, thank you for welcoming me into your home and also for helping my godson. I am eternally grateful for what you have already done.”

Maria stepped forward and pulled Sirius into a hug. “None of this Lord and Lady nonsense. You are Harry’s family, so by extension you are family. I’m Maria, and this is my husband, Gio.” 

Sirius returned the hug before shaking hands with Gio in greeting. He then turned to Harmony with a wide grin. Harmony jumped forward and hugged Sirius. “You look great, bookworm!” He said as he held her at arms reach.

“You scrub up pretty well, too!” Harmony laughed as Sirius gave an exaggerated bow.

Harry then dragged Blaise over to his godfather. Harry had his arms wrapped around Blaise’s waist and smiled up at his godfather. “Pads, I’d like you to officially meet my boyfriend, Blaise Zabini.”

Sirius smirked at the nervous but excited look ok Harry’s face. He stepped forward and held out his hand. “Nice to meet you, Blaise.” They shook hands and Sirius exhaled deeply. “All of those years in Azkaban, I never thought I’d have this moment.” Sirius turned back to Harry and ran his hands through his godson’s hair and down to his shoulder. 

As he reached Harry’s shoulder, the boy’s shirt moved slightly revealing a rather dark love bite. Sirius squeaked and froze, eyes glued to the bruise on Harry’s neck. Harry was next to notice what was going on and threw a cautionary glance at Blaise, who slowly stepped to hide behind Harmony.

“What. Did. You. Do?!” Harmony whispered to her brother.

“I _may_ have gotten a little carried away last night,” he whispered back.

“What? You…?” Harmony’s eyes were wide as saucers. 

“No! No nothing like that. I _may_ have left a hickey on Harry’s neck and…” 

“Ohhhhh you’re in trouble!!”

Maria heard the exchange between her kids and passed on the information to Gio, who was staring at Harry and Sirius, unsure of what was going on. Gio shook his head and gave Blaise a look that promised a talk later. Blaise shrunk behind Harmony even more.

“Pup?” Sirius whimpered, unable to take his eyes away from that place on Harry.

“Siri, listen. It’s not what you think…” Harry pleaded.

Sirius let out a light chuckle, “My little pup. What the bloody hell is that?” He whispered, trying to keep his cool as a guest of the Manor. “Please tell me you haven’t…”

“What?! No?! Merlin, no! I swear!” 

Sirius pulled Harry into a suffocating hug. “Oh good. I don’t know what I’d do if you’d been defiled. You are my pup and that’s not gonna happen for a long time, Prongslet.”

“I’m sixteen…” Harry began, muffled since his face was buried in Sirius’s jacket.

“A long long time, Prongslet.” Sirius looked over at Blaise and gave him a look that would rival his cousin when it came to crazy. _Black madness never fails to bring terror to people_ , he thought to himself as he saw Blaise’s eyes widen. 

Gio stepped forward and clapped Sirius on the shoulder, “How about we head up to my study, Sirius. Lucius will be joining us in a moment.” 

Sirius nodded and let Harry go. He looked his godson in the eye and said, “We will be having a little talk later, young man.” He then turned to Blaise, “You too!” Before turning towards the door. 

As he walked past his son to join Sirius, Gio gave Blaise a swift clip across the back of his head before leading the way to his study. As the door shut, Harmony burst out laughing. 

“Your timing is impeccable, Blaise! Seriously that couldn’t have gone any better!” She managed to get out between breaths. 

“For who?! I’m as good as dead! Did you see those eyes? He looked possessed!” Blaise whimpered.

Harry took Blaise’s hand, “Don’t worry. He won’t do anything, I promise. It’s just a shock to him, that’s all. He won’t do anything that’ll upset me.” Harry smiled.

Maria chuckled lightly, “How about we have some lunch in the sun room? The weather is glorious and we can open the main doors. The men will probably be a while.”

“That sounds great, Mum.” Harmony said, linking her arm with her mother. “Then maybe we can sit in the sun and go over some more magical history?” 

“Wonderful. Does that sound like a good plan, boys?”

The two boys nodded their heads and made their way to follow the ladies to their destination.

*TJIY*

Gio opened his office door and gestured for Sirius to lead the way in. “Please, take a seat,” he said, gesturing over to the comfortable seating area. Whilst this was a serious meeting, he didn’t want Sirius to feel like he was only here for business. Mobdy had set out a tray of tea for them, which Gio immediately offered and served. Whilst Sirius sipped at his tea, Gio made his way over to his desk and gathered the folders and parchment required for their afternoon. 

As he took his seat, the fire roared to life and out glided Lucius Malfoy, in typical Malfoy fashion, holding more files and parchment. “Good morning, Gio.” He called over to the man at his desk. He then turned to Sirius, and held out his hand. Sirius quickly stood and accepted the greeting, “Good morning, Lord Black.”

“Lord Malfoy,” Sirius nodded, “Please, call me Sirius. Your wife is my cousin, my godson is a ward of your family, I don’t think we need any formalities here.” 

Lucius nodded and took his seat, “I believe you are correct. Please call me Lucius.”

“Not acquainted enough to call you Lucy then?” Sirius smirked. Gio snorted loudly from his place at his desk.

Lucius just looked blankly at Sirius and said, “Lucius. Or shall we just go back to Lord Malfoy?”

Sirius held up his hands in surrender, “Lucius it is. Not a morning person, obviously.”

“I’ll have you know…” Lucius started only to be cut off by Gio, who was walking back to the seating area with the required paperwork.

“There, there. That’s enough, boys,” Gio chuckled. “We have a lot to discuss and I’m pretty sure Harry is dying to spend more time with you.” 

“Before we get down to business, I do have something I want to say.” Sirius took a deep breath and looked to the two men. “I want to thank you. For everything. But mainly for what you have done for Harry.” He frowned slightly, “I knew that his time with his aunt and uncle was never great, but he would never tell me how bad it was. If I could have… If I was a free man, Harry wouldn’t even have been there. He would’ve been safe with me.

“If I wasn’t an escaped convict, I would have been able to care for him and…” Sirius sighed and looked down to his hands which were in his lap. “Just thank you. You and your families have done what I wish I could have done. I am eternally grateful.” He looked up to the men and smiled, “And now you’re spending your time helping me. You really don’t need to do this, but you are.”

Lucius smiled, “You are an innocent man who deserves justice, Sirius.”

“And you’re the first people to actually help me. Really, I thank you.”

“You can thank us when you walk out of the Ministry a free man,” Gio laughed. “Right, down to business. Sirius, throughout this process, we need you to be completely honest with us. We can’t put anything to chance, since you’re going to be revealing yourself at a trial.” 

“Complete honesty. Absolutely,” Sirius nodded in agreement. 

“So to begin, we need you to tell us how you broke out of Azkaban. I have a feeling this will be asked and we have to be prepared for everything.”

Sirius nodded and stood up, knowing that this would come. He smiled to the two men and transformed into Padfoot. Lucius and Gio stared wide eyed at the large black dog sitting in front of them. A few moments later, Sirius changed back, straightened himself out and took his seat once more.

Lucius was the first to speak, “Unregistered animagus?” Sirius nodded. “That’s new. Ok, so now we know. Gio, what is the maximum sentence for being unregistered?”

Gio thought for a moment, “I believe it is 7 years, but don’t quote me on that. I’ll have to double check.” 

“Wonderful. That’s good. We can use that.” Lucius began writing something down. “Sirius, I’m sure Harry has already told you that when he and I went to Gringotts, Harry unsealed their will and this is what prompted us to begin this. James and Lily said that you were not their secret keeper, and therefore could not have betrayed them. Is that correct?”

“Yes, that is correct.” 

“Good. Now that will be our first piece of evidence, which the goblins have confirmed is a genuine verified will. After so long, we are sure people will still question it and we would like to use your personal testimony to back this up.”

“Ok, I can do that. I want them to hear the truth from me and only me.” Sirius said, determined to finally be heard.

“Ok Sirius, that is very good,” Gio smiled. “They will want to use veritaserum on you when questioning you about your apparent crimes. You do not have anything you want to hide, do you?” 

“Absolutely nothing.” And then he told them the full story. The months before, his whereabouts and his actions the night his best friend and wife were murdered. He dug deep for everything that he was feeling during that time. He was being given a chance and he was not going to let anything ruin this. Gio and Lucius sat and listened, they gave Sirius their full attention and chose to not write anything down for fear of missing something. They would use a pensieve to review the story later and make their notes in their own time.

“Thank you for sharing that with us. I know it must be horrible having to go over that in such detail, especially if your own volition.” Lucius smiled lightly in reassurance.

“It’s ok. I know it needs to be discussed and this is worthwhile,” Sirius waved it off. 

“Still, thank you. Now, we hope that we will not have to use these, but would you be able to supply memories for us of the important moments. The moment you turned down secret keeper and also your encounter with Pettigrew.”

Sirius nodded, “I don’t have my wand, would you be able to assist?” Gio nodded and pressed his wand to Sirius’s temple to extract the necessary memories and place them in vials. “You may view them if you wish. I trust you both and it would be beneficial for transparency between us, I think.”

Gio nodded, “Thank you. We were not going to ask that of you, but as you have offered, I agree it will help us much more in defending you.” 

“We will also be calling in an external professional to examine your wand, which I have found at the Ministry. They will testify to the spells used on that night. Do you consent to this?” Lucius asked.

“Of course. Anything that will help me be free,” Sirius nodded.

“Wonderful. Sirius, I believe we have enough to prove your innocence. Honestly, your testimony is enough. It’s just a shame that this wasn’t offered to you in the first place.” Gio smiled, getting up from his seat. He walked over to one of his cabinets and pulled out three tumblers, “I think that’s enough business. How about a drink?”

Sirius jumped from his seat, “Yes! Now that’s a plan!” He strode over to where Gio stood, “What have you got hidden back there?”

*MEANWHILE*

The external doors of the sun room were open wide, letting in the slight breeze, dulling the summer heat marginally. The group were sitting in comfy chairs around a table. Afternoon tea was set out on the table and they were all enjoying the small sandwiches and cakes, whilst Maria talked them through their next Magical History lesson. They decided their time was best spent with Maria giving a short lecture on a certain subject, then allowing for discussions and questions. 

A short while through their second discussion, Teekie popped in and announced that Narcissa had come through the floo.

“Thank you, Teekie. Please show Lady Malfoy through. Then arrange a few more sandwiches and some more tea.” 

The little elf nodded and popped away. Moments later, she shuffled in with Narcissa following closely behind. 

“Good afternoon all. I hope you don’t mind me joining you. Lucius told me my cousin is here. I was hoping I could see him, even if briefly. We haven’t really seen each other since we were teenagers.”

“Of course we don’t mind.” Maria said, getting up to greet her friend. “Please, have a seat. Teekie is bringing some more tea and a little more food through any moment. We were just discussing Magical Intent.”

“Oh how wonderful.” Narcissa gave her greetings to all three teens and took her seat. “Where were you? I’m really interested to see what you have been learning today.”

Harmony perked up and immediately went in to her own mini recap lecture on what they had discussed and cited everyone’s different comments and opinions. Once Harmony had finished, they continued with Narcissa offering her perspective. They talked a while more before Maria deemed it time to relax. 

Narcissa turned to Harry, “Would you mind if we took a walk, Harry?” 

Harry sat up from the embrace Blaise had him in, “Sure, is everything ok?”

Narcissa chuckled, “Of course, Harry. It’s a lovely day and there is something I’d like to discuss with you.”

Harry stood and held out his hand for Narcissa to take, placing it in the crook of his elbow and leading the way out the doors. They walked through Maria’s rose garden slowly. 

“How are you feeling, Harry. When you came over yesterday, you were very distressed. You had me worried.” Narcissa began, sensing Harry’s nervousness.

“Oh, I’m much better now,” Harry replied. “I guess I was worried at the time. Sirius left me a message whilst we were away and I… I guess I felt guilty for forgetting about him. I didn’t know what to do and I knew that Luc could calm me down and help.”

Narcissa smiled, “I’m glad you feel close enough to us that you could come straight to us.” She patted Harry’s arm. “Harry, when you came over yesterday, you called me Mama Cissy..”

Harry froze. “I’m sorry, I… it just came out. It won’t…”

“Harry, darling. I’m not here to berate you. Quite the opposite.” Narcissa pulled Harry into a tight hug. “Whilst I never want to replace your mother, I was hoping you would see me in a familial way.” She pulled back and held Harry’s hands, “If you feel that way and wish to address me as such, I would be honoured to be your Mama Cissy.”

Harry’s eyes widened, “You don’t mind?”

“Of course not, silly. Lucius and I already see you as our second son. Draco, as sarcastic as he is, treats you as his brother. We love you, Harry.”

Harry launched himself at Narcissa for another hug, “Love you too, Mama Cissy.”

Narcissa laughed and returned the hug, “How about we head back in. I’m sure the men will be finished with their meeting soon.”

Harry nodded and they walked back to the sun room hand in hand. Harry took his seat next to Blaise, happier than ever. They continued on with general conversation. They knew their Hogwarts letters were due to arrive any day now and so they discussed their upcoming trip. They also spoke of the trial to come. 

Not long later, the doors swung open. “Hello, Cissy,” Sirius smirked from the doorway. “How about you give your favourite big cousin a cuddle?”

Narcissa laughed and stood, “You haven’t changed a bit. You’d think Azkaban would’ve taken away a little bit of that arrogance.” 

“Course not. If anything it’s made me worse. Only man to ever escape Azkaban, you know.” Sirius sauntered his way into the room.

Cissy shook her head and threw her arms around the man. “Oh shut up, you! How have you been? Is everything set?” 

“I’m as well as I can be right now. I’ll be better once I’m free.” Sirius smiled, leading Cissy back to her seat and sat down next to her, keeping hold of her hand. 

“Speaking of, where are our husbands?” Cissy asked.

*TJIY*

Once they both emerged from the floo, Gio and Lucius strode purposefully through the Ministry Atrium and straight to the elevators. Acknowledging a few people along the way, they made their way straight to the DMLE. When the elevator doors opened, they headed past all of the desks and straight to the receptionist outside Madam Bones’s office. The young witch looked up and let out a little “eep” as she recognised who was in her presence.

“Lord Malfoy and Lord Zabini to see Madam Bones, please.” Lucius drawled.

“Oh… Yes, um, do you have an appointment?” She asked, flipping through her appointment book.

“I’m afraid we do not. However, we guarantee she will want to see us once she knows the purpose of this impromptu meeting.” Gio smiled at the young lady, making her blush. 

“Right. Um… One moment please.” The young witch scrambled from her seat and entered the office behind her. 

A few moments later, Madam Bones strolled out. “Felicity tells me you have something… important to discuss?”

Lucius stepped around the front desk, “Madam Bones, please accept our apologies for coming here without prior notice. Whilst we appreciate you are incredibly busy, we have something very urgent that we wish to discuss with you.” 

“Oh really? And what is so important that you couldn’t wait and book an appointment?” She crossed her arms over her chest.

“We have evidence to prove the innocence of one Sirius Black. We wish to discuss this with you and put forth a request for a fair trial,” Gio explained.

Madam Bones’s mask dropped as she gasped.

“One which he was denied all those years ago,” Lucius finished. 

“Please, come in,” Madam Bones motioned for the men to enter before turning to Felicity. “If anyone asks, I am in an incredibly important meeting and under no circumstances am I to be disturbed.”

Felicity nodded her head and took her seat, “Yes, Ma’am.”

“Thank you. And not a word to anyone of what you just heard, or you might find yourself without a job.” She watched the young witch nod as she closed her office door. Taking her seat behind her desk, she linked her fingers together and regarded the two men in front of her. “So… you say you have evidence? Please elaborate.” 

Lucius simply placed a file in front of her and waited. Madam Bones read the brief and shook her head, “Black has been on the run for a couple of years. If I offer a trial, how can you guarantee he will show up?”

“We have our ways. But we have a few conditions,” Lucius took the file back and placed it on his lap.

“Name your terms and I’ll decide whether it’s worth it.”

Gio sat forward, “Mr Black will arrive willingly on the morning of the trial and meet you, only you, in your office. He will not be shackled at any point and will be led to the courtroom with his dignity in tact. We do, however, allow the use of the chains on his seat inside the courtroom for everyone’s piece of mind. We also request that this be kept as quiet as possible. There are people out there who will do anything to stop Mr Black showing up.”

Madam Bones thought for a moment before nodding. “Agreed. Anyone who needs to know, will be sworn to secrecy until the trial. Now let me get on and I will owl you with a date.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of amazeballs people created Writer's Den, a Discord server for writers, readers and betas to congregate and be awesome together! We are one hugely dysfunctional family and I love them all! Join us https://discord.gg/G77FbMT we want our family to grow!


	18. The Trial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day is here! It's time for Sirius's trial!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!! Sorry it's been a while! I just had no time to write, but I do now!! Thanks to all who have kept with me! You have no idea how much it means to me!
> 
> As usual, love to Alanna_Rose my beta extraordinaire! And a huge thank you to the Master Wand Crafter SassyHimeSama by being the best wand crafter out there!

The floo at the Ministry flashed green and a procession of elegantly dressed people walked out followed by a large dog. The group drew looks from many of the occupants for many reasons. 

**1\. The Malfoys had an extra family member.**  
Harry was completely adamant that he attend the trial, and refused to listen to any logical person stating that it wouldn’t be safe. This meant that Lucius had to place him under many heavy glamours to make him look like a Malfoy. His hair had been lengthened slightly and flopped around effortlessly like Draco’s, which hid his scar perfectly. His eyes were now the same steely grey and his face was slightly more angular than usual. All in all, he looked like a shorter Draco. They had decided that he was a young cousin from France, who was staying for the summer and spoke very little English. When doing the glamours, they realised that Harry was terrible at changing his voice. This made Harry and Harmony laugh hysterically as they remembered fooling Draco into believing Harry and Ron were Crabbe and Goyle (“I can’t be that bad then, can I?!”).

**2\. The Zabinis had an extra family member.**  
As this trial would begin to expose everything to do with Dumbledore, the Zabinis decided that they wouldn’t hide Harmony anymore. They wouldn’t speak of her past but should anyone ask, they would answer truthfully that she was Blaise’s twin sister. The only thing that they decided was that, until they were seated in the courtroom, she would stay on her father’s arm.

**3\. The large black dog.**  
So, as far as everyone knows, animals aren’t really permitted in the Ministry. Especially after the mess that owls used to leave before the paper memos were introduced! 

The large group made their way to the elevators, with so many of them, they took their own lift. Harry was shaking, holding onto Sirius’s collar, scared that he would be taken from him at any moment. Sirius sat next to Harry patiently, just as nervous as the boy, maybe even more. He rested his head on Harry’s hip, attempting to calm his godson down as much as possible. When the lift came to a stop at the DMLE, Lucius and Gio nodded to the group and made their way out of their lift. Sirius nudged Harry and gave a loud bark as he followed the two men out.

The rest of the group carried on down until they reached the court floor. They all made their way through the crowds and straight to their seats in the family gallery. As they took their seats, the rest of the room’s occupants began to whisper among themselves. All they knew was that this case was high profile and now that the Malfoys and Zabinis were situated in the family section, everyone speculated on who was being brought in. 

The women and their children held their heads high, feigning indifference as any pureblood would. Whilst it looked like they didn’t care, they listened to as much as they could. Common witches guessed it was fraud or money laundering, which made Cissy scoff. They could hear the women, “How else could they have that much money?” “I always knew there was something wrong about them.” “It’s disgusting they’ve involved their children!” They all laughed internally, when people were jealous, they loved to make anything up. And what a shock they will have when they see who walks out.

Back up in the DMLE, the two men and the dog marched their way past all of the desks and straight to Madam Bones’s office. The receptionist noticed them immediately and jumped up to open the office door. The men gave their thanks and walked through. The dog stopped in front of the young woman and Felicity could swear she could see a smirk on its face as it seemed to nod to her.

Madam Bones stood from her seat and was about to greet the men kindly when she only noticed two men and a dog. “I thought you said you would guarantee Black would show. And why the hell would you bring a mutt here, you know animals are banned…”

Suddenly, the dog shifted and before her stood Sirius Black. He noticed the look on her face and smirked, “Hello Amelia, you’re looking great,” he winked.

“Unregistered animagus,” she muttered to herself before shaking her head. “Sirius Black, you utter mongrel! How long have you kept this a secret?”

“All will be revealed later, Millie. I can’t spoil all the fun,” he said as he ducked the paperweight that flew past his head.

“How many times do I have to tell you not to call me Millie!”

“It _has_ been nearly 15 years, memory isn’t what it used to be. Dementor exposure and all that, Amelia.”

Madam Bones laughed and took her seat, motioning for the men to take their seats. “Thank you for coming. I have called the Wizengamot in, though I haven’t told them who this case pertains to. All I told them was that all members were required, no excuses, and that they wouldn’t _want_ to miss this. Once this was mentioned, word quickly spread and the press has caught wind of this and have flooded the courtroom.” She sat back and looked straight to Sirius, “I hope you don’t mind them being here. They are vultures but I cannot legally expel them from the courtroom, it is a public court after all.”

“No problem, Amelia. Once I’m exonerated, I’ll give them a few choice words.” 

Gio looked down to his pocket watch and sighed, “It’s almost time. I believe we should make our way down now.”

Amelia nodded, “You’re right. I have arranged for two of my most trusted aurors to lead you to the courtroom. They have been informed of your terms and you can rest assured you will be treated with the respect you deserve as innocent until proven guilty.”

“Thank you Amelia. I really appreciate this chance,” Sirius smiled.

Amelia returned the smile, “Yes well, you better show them the man I remember.”

When they opened the door, they were greeted by the two aurors that Madam Bones had spoken of; Oscar Tozer, a 10 year Senior Auror and his partner Johnson Hawkins, a 6 year Auror who was rumoured to be getting a promotion any moment now. Both men stared for a moment when they noticed the notorious Sirius Black, but both quickly regained their composure. 

Tozer laughed, “No wonder you asked for discretion, boss.” He turned to Sirius, “It’s an honour to meet you, ex-Auror Black. I’m Oscar Tozer, this is Johnson Hawkins. As you know, we will be escorting you to the courtroom, we will be standing close but we have been informed that you are coming willingly.”

Lucius spoke up first, “That is correct. Mr. Black has come to finally be heard. Thank you both for your cooperation.”

“Not a problem.” Hawkins nodded, “shall we?”

The group nodded and made their way through the DMLE and to the elevators. As they passed the desks, they could hear gasps as the Aurors lay their eyes on Sirius. Sirius kept his head held high as the department occupants looked at him in shock and disgust. He was used to it and he knew that after today, that would all change. 

They made their way quickly down to the court level and Sirius was placed in a holding cell, Tozer and Hawkins guarding the door. Lucius and Gio went off to the courtroom to take their seats and Madam Bones entered the court to address the Wizengamot.

Inside the courtroom, the occupants were chattering loudly amongst themselves. As Madam Bones entered, the Wizengamot directed their shouts towards the woman, who just stood there and waited. At that moment, Minister Fudge slammed down his gavel and called for order. 

“Amelia, what is the meaning of this?!” Fudge exclaimed, standing from his seat and leaning over to look at the woman. “You have called us all here without a real reason.” 

“I apologise for the secrecy, Minister.” Amelia turned to the Wizengamot and addressed them directly. “Honoured members, I bring you here today for a long awaited trial. 15 years ago, a respected Auror was thrown into Azkaban without a questioning. Without a trial.” The room broke out into whispers as they worked out what was going on.

“I hope you’re not talking about Sirius Black. That man is a mass murderer! He killed…” Fudge spluttered, red in the face.

Amelia cut Fudge off, already having had enough of his shit. “New evidence has surfaced that prompted an investigation into Black’s incarceration…”

“Hem hem.”

Amelia sighed and turned to face the toad-like woman, “Yes, Dolores. What now?”

“Black is an escaped convict. Surely you can’t expect us to even _think_ about looking into this.”

“I think you’ll find I do. I have called for a _fair_ trial to be held today for Mr. Black.” 

The room went in to uproar. Fudge pounded his gavel once again to call for order. “I’m sorry, Amelia. I simply cannot authorise this when that man is on the run and nowhere to be found.” 

Amelia smirked, “So what you’re saying, Minister, in front of all of these witnesses, is that should Mr. Black stand before you, you would permit a full trial based on this new evidence?”

Fudge blanched, “I… Well I guess… I… I… Yes. I will not have us look into any of this until I see Black in that chair.” 

“Well since you asked so nicely,” Amelia directed her sickly sweet smile at Umbridge. “Honoured members of the Wizengamot, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the court Mr. Sirius Black.” Amelia waved her hands to the large double doors to her left and they flew open revealing Sirius Black being flanked by two of the best Aurors in the department, but not shackled. 

Sirius walked into the centre of the room and straight to the defendant’s chair. As soon as he sat down, the chains wrapped around him tightly. “Jeez, Millie. You sure know how to give me the perfect entrance,” He whispered low enough so that only she could hear. 

“Don’t. Call. Me. Millie!” She whispered back before turning to the Wizengamot. “As stated by the Minister himself, we will now hear this new evidence and we will also allow Mr. Black to testify under veritaserum, something he was denied all those years ago. Do we have anyone here to speak on behalf of Mr. Black?”

Lucius stood up from his seat, “I, Lord Malfoy, speak on the defendant’s behalf.” 

Gio followed, “I, Lord Zabini, speak on the defendant’s behalf.”

Both men walked down to the centre of the room where a table materialised beside Sirius’s seat. They pulled out the necessary parchment and laid it out ready. 

Fudge looked on in shock. The whole room sat silent waiting for him to begin the trial. He sat for a few moments, looking between the men unsure of what has happened or how. A nudge from his undersecretary brought him out of his confusion, “Oh… um… Lord Zabini, Lord Malfoy. Please proceed, we will hear this evidence.”

“Honoured members, ladies and gentlemen,” Lucius began, “the Wizarding world has been led to believe that, on the night of 31st October 1981, Sirius Black, Secret Keeper, gave the location of Lord and Lady Potter away to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, subsequently leading to the their murder. It is then believed that killed 12 muggles and his dear friend, Peter Pettigrew, all in cold blood.”

“When apprehended, he was immediately thrown into Azkaban for life,” Gio continued, before turning to Madam Bones. “Madam, please could you provide the paperwork from Mr. Black’s arrest?”

Madam Bones produced a folder and spoke, “The file in my hand states that Mr. Black was found guilty of 13 counts of First Degree Murder, 2 counts of Second Degree Murder and one count of Grievous Bodily Harm to an infant. He was sentenced to Life in Azkaban.”

“Thank you, Madam. This file you have, it documents the evidence collected in 1981, correct?” Gio asked.

“Yes, that is correct. The evidence documented was the finger of Peter Pettigrew and several accounts of eyewitness testimony stating that Mr. Black was found in the middle of the explosion holding his wand and screaming.”

“Thank you, Madam. Is that all the evidence that was collected? Nothing else? Standard protocol states that…” Gio continued before being cut off by Fudge.

“That is all we need. He is obviously guilty! You all heard that!” Members of the Wizengamot all nodded in agreement. 

Lucius picked up one of their folders and turned to the witches and wizards in the gallery, “I can assure you that is _not_ all we need. I would like to firstly address the 2 counts of Second Degree Murder and GBH of an Infant. The murders of Lord and Lady Potter, and the injuries sustained by young Heir Potter. With permission from Heir Potter and the Goblins of Gringotts, we present article one: The Last Will and Testament of Lord and Lady Potter.” 

At this, Dumbledore’s attention was thoroughly piqued. This couldn’t be true. How did Harry know about the will? How had these men managed to contact Harry for permission? Surely they had to be lying. Harry was missing. Gallivanting with Granger somewhere in Europe. Dumbledore sat forward and began to pay closer attention to the proceedings. 

At that moment, the doors burst open and a goblin walked through with an orb, which he placed on the desk. “We have been authorised to reveal only the information from this will which is necessary to this case.” Lucius nodded to the goblin, who placed his long finger on the orb, revealing the apparitions of James and Lily Potter. 

_“Before we get into anything official, we need to reveal that Peter Pettigrew was our Secret Keeper. Sirius Black is not and was never our Secret Keeper like everyone thought. Since you are hearing us now, you need to find Peter Pettigrew.”_

Gasps were heard throughout the courtroom and people began to whisper amongst themselves. Fudge stared dumbfounded, not even attempting to silence the room. Lucius waited a moment before raising his hand for attention, which was immediately granted. “Please allow me to repeat this. We have testimony from the murdered party that Mr. Black was not the Secret Keeper of the Fidelius Charm which housed Lord and Lady Potter. That was given to Peter Pettigrew. Mr. Black could not have revealed the location, therefore should be found innocent of those crimes.”

Gio stepped forward next, “Now, to address the further counts of murder. Madam Bones, did any of the eyewitnesses actually see Mr. Black cast the spell which caused the explosion, killing the muggles and Mr. Pettigrew?”

“No. All eyewitness accounts can only confirm what happened after the explosion,” Madam Bones confirmed.

“Thank you. Seeing as there were no credible eyewitnesses, was standard procedure followed with an examination of Mr. Black’s wand to identify the spells used?” Gio asked, regarding both Madam Bones and the Wizengamot. 

Madam Bones double checked the file in her hands. “No. It was not.” 

The whispers began once more as people realised what had happened. Fudge sat spluttering, trying to find any way of explaining what had happened. He couldn’t afford for the Wizarding World to doubt him any more than they already were. If he couldn’t salvage this, he’d be out on his arse so fast the last of his hair would be ripped from its follicles. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t come up with a valid excuse. He retreated into his own mind for a while trying to find any way out of this. 

Lucius raised his hand for quiet once more, which was quickly granted. “I would like to now have Mr. Black’s wand analysed, revealing exactly what spells were cast from that wand on the night in question…” 

“Impossible!” Fudge exclaimed, coming out of his mindscape. “There is absolutely no way that can be tested. Britain does not have anyone who can run tests that far back. It simply cannot be done. I call for this to be removed from the record.”

Lucius looked to the court scribe, who was just about to follow Fudge’s direction. “Whilst you are correct that Britain does not have any kind of expert to carry his out, I would like to welcome Calliope Duncan, Canada’s leading wand examiner.” The doors burst open and a tall, blonde woman strode through the doors. Her short hair was spiked up in a modern mohawk with midnight blue tips. Her dress robes matched the tips of her hair perfectly and clung to every curve of her body. She made her way into the room with a charming grace that left everyone dumbfounded. She looked young, too young to be an expert in her field. Lucius could see the wheels turning in the Minister’s mind thinking exactly that and decided that he wouldn’t even allow it to be said. “Calliope, please could you introduce yourself and list your credentials for the court.”

Calliope nodded and turned to address the Wizengamot, “My name is Calliope Duncan, most address me as Cal. I am Canada’s leading wand crafter and examiner, working directly for the Canadian Ministry. I also work freelance across the world in cases that require special attention. I successfully crafted my first functioning wand at the age of 13, during my studies.” Many of the room’s occupants gasped in shock. “From then, much of my research has been published in the Wand Craft Journal, particularly my methods of analysing spells cast by wands dating back decades. I created the runes and spell that I will demonstrate today, which have successfully provided valid evidence in many court cases throughout Canada and the United States. I believe it was in the 1986 edition of the Wand Craft Journal that your Garrick Ollivander called me a prodigy, one who could do what many couldn’t.”

A chorus of wows were whispered throughout the courtroom.

“Thank you, Cal. Now, Cal will carry out the wand examination here before us, to ensure nothing untoward occurs.” Gio gestured for Cal to step up to the newly conjured table and begin. 

Sirius’s wand was enclosed in a case on the table, as it had been in the archives of the Ministry for all those years. Lucius and Gio had discovered that it had not been snapped due to the lack of trial in the first place and also the lack of protocol that was followed, it was simply thrown in a box and forgotten about. Cal opened the case and placed the wand on the table. She pulled out her own personally crafted wand. It was a sleek 13 inches of black walnut wood, with a salamander scale core. It was supple, perfect for Charms and Transfiguration. The vines carved down the handle linked straight to the tattoo that crawled over her hand and up her arm.

She then used her other hand to pull three different rune stones from her pocket and placed them around Sirius’s wand at equal intervals. The first centred on the specific date, this stone had to be specially crafted for each different wand analysis. The second pulled magic through the wand, bringing out the spells cast. The third allowed the findings to be documented on parchment, which Cal had just laid above the rune circle. She closed her eyes and focused her magic, centring herself. The room was silent and all you could hear were Cal’s deep breaths. She waved her wand over Sirius’s in a figure eight motion, chanting, “ _Et factum est vespere et trīgintā ūnus, decem, octōgintā ūnus,_ ” over and over again until strands of magic started to flow from the tip of Sirius’s wand and onto the parchment. Once she was sure the spell was finished, Cal slumped over slightly and caught herself on the table, the spell requiring a lot of power. Gio walked over and took her arm, leading her to a seat, where she could recover. 

“Thank you for that incredible demonstration, Cal. I’m sure it was very educational for us all, who have never witnessed such a thing.” Gio turned back to the table and picked up the piece of parchment, which read:

  
**Wand Examination (12th August 1996)**

**Carried out by:**  
Calliope Genevieve Duncan

**Wand Crafter:**  
Garrick Ollivander - 1957

**Wand Wood:**  
Dogwood - Quirky and Mischievous. They have playful natures and insist on partners who can provide them with a scope of excitement and fun.

**Wand Core(s):**  
Thunderbird Tail feather - Powerful but difficult to master. Prized by Transfigurers, can sense danger and cast curses on their own.  
White River Monster Spine - Produces spells of force and elegance.

**Wand Owner:**  
Sirius Orion Black

**Spells Cast (Evening, 31st October 1981):**  
Apparition  
Homenum Revelio  
Lumos  
Point Me (aimed at Peter Pettigrew)  
Expelliarmus x 7  
Protego x 4  
Stupefy x 6  
Protego Totalum (failed)

The room was silent. Sirius looked around and locked eyes with Harry, who smiled and gave him a quick thumbs up. Things seemed to be going well so far, but that didn’t mean anything. This was the government which locked him up without so much of a second thought. Anything could happen. They could be in a less cooperative mood, they could do what they wanted, they had before. Sirius kept his head held high, but made sure he didn’t come across smug or completely indifferent. Honestly, he was utterly terrified but he couldn’t let them know that. 

Gio held up the analysis after reading it aloud for the court to hear and document, “With this list of spells, there is no possible way for Mr. Black to cause the kind of devastation left behind in Godric’s Hollow that night.”

Umbridge stood up, unable to believe this turn of events. “Then how do you explain the explosion? Black caused an explosion. This examination must be defective. We simply cannot allow a foreign outsider to dictate what we do…”

Lucius stepped forward, “This ‘foreign outsider’ that you speak of happens to be highly accredited and highly sought after, particularly for the service that we have just received. This examination has undergone heavy research and testing before being widely used and has been thoroughly verified by the Wand Craft Guild. If you wish to question the authenticity of this analysis, I suggest you take it up with Lord Aleksej Bolis, I believe he is the head of the Guild at this present time.”

Umbridge blanched and took her seat once more, unable to find a come back remotely suitable. She looked to the Minister for assistance, but found him about as much use as a chocolate teapot.

“And to answer your question, Mr. Black has consented to give a full testimony under Veritaserum. He will be given seven drops of the veritaserum to ensure it lasts the duration of his testimony.” Lucius made his way over to where Sirius was sitting. “Please could the court healer step down?”

A small man in healer robes made his way down from the gallery. His long hair was tied up high on his head and he had small circular framed glasses hanging off the end of his nose. The man turned to address the Wizengamot, “Minister, honoured members, I am Healer Wayland Simpson. I have worked for St. Mungo’s for twenty years, taking an International placement in Belgium for three of those years. I was selected to be Britain’s court healer for administering Veritaserum due to my research thesis which revolutionised the proper dosage for use on victims of the Dementors.” With that, he bowed lightly. He stepped up to Sirius and spoke, “Do you, Sirius Orion Black, consent to the use of Veritaserum to discuss your alleged crimes?”

Sirius nodded, “I, Sirius Orion Black, do consent to the use of Veritaserum to discuss my alleged crimes.” He took a deep breath and held out his tongue for the seven drops to be administered. As the potion took control, Sirius’s eyes glazed slightly. 

“Please state your name and date of birth,” Healer Simpson asked.

“Sirius Orion Black, born 3rd November 1959.”

“Thank you, Mr. Black.” Healer Simpson nodded, he then turned to Madam Bones, “The potion is in effect.” He then made his way back to his seat.

Gio and Lucius took their seats behind the desk and observed as Madam Bones stepped forward. They had agreed that she should be the one to question Sirius so that there was not way for them to be accused of asking leading questions. This case was Sirius’s one chance and they were not going to risk anything. 

“Mr. Black, the will of Lord and Lady Potter states that you were not the Secret Keeper. Why was this?” She asked.

“They wanted me to be their secret keeper, but I was the most obvious choice. I was convinced that everyone would come after me to get to them, so I convinced them to change the Secret Keeper at the last minute.”

“Who was their Secret Keeper?”

“Peter Pettigrew.”

“And who cast the Fidelius Charm on their home?”

“Albus Dumbledore.” 

Everyone in the room gasped and whispered between each other.

“Thank you, everyone. Please remain silent until the questioning is over.” The room fell silent quickly, but many pairs of eyes remained on the Supreme Mugwump. “Now, please explain what happened on the night of 31st October 1981.”

“I was at home. It was quite late and I was about to make my way to bed when one of my trinkets started ringing. I knew exactly what it meant and I made my way to Godric’s Hollow straight away. When I arrived, I found half of the house blown to bits.” Tears began to fall from Sirius’s eyes as he remembered everything from that night in vivid detail. “I lit my wand and made my way into the house slowly, unsure if the attackers were still there. That’s when I saw James.” He choked back a sob as the potion forced him to keep describing. “He… was strewn across the floor like a… like a… discarded toy. I could see the terror in his eyes and I… I closed his eyes and straightened him out. I couldn’t bear for him to be found like that. He is… _was_ such a proud man.

“That’s when I heard little prongslet cry… Harry. He was alive. I ran up the stairs, no longer caring if I was alone or not. I had to get that boy to safety. I got to the nursery and the roof was blown to bits. Under the rubble I saw…” he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “I saw Lily on the floor. She was all… twisted and bent out of shape. She looked uncomfortable. She didn’t deserve _that._ And Harry… My boy was crying and covered in blood. I picked him up from his cot and tried to clean the blood as best I could. I think that’s what made me snap. I saw that Harry had been hurt so badly and I saw red. I turned to leave the house, handing Harry off to Hagrid, how had appeared behind me, and I ran.

“I knew he had to be in the area somewhere. That traitor Pettigrew would have to see exactly what happened. I found him scuttling away round the corner. I chased him and tried to capture him. I was still so devastated that I couldn’t land one hit. My aim was completely off. When he tired, he turned to face me and instantly fired a blasting curse at a main gas line, blowing the area.”

“Thank you for your account, Mr. Black. So what you’re saying is that Mr. Pettigrew killed himself…”

“Oh no, he survived and escaped,” Sirius blurted out.

“How can you be sure of that? His finger…” Madam Bones asked, unsure of where this was now going.

“He cut off himself and he ran. I saw him 2 years ago,” Sirius responded. “After I broke out, I came face to face with him at Hogwarts. He was captured and we were going to bring him in and clear my name but he escaped.”

“How could he escape?”

“Same way I did. He’s an unregistered animagus. He spent 12 years hiding as one of the Weasley kids’ pet rat.”

The room erupted. Both viewers and members of the Wizengamot expressed their shock at the confession. Fudge stood up and celebrated. Black had committed a crime and he could maximise on that. 

“There! There! He’s a criminal! We must prosecute!” He shouted, which received cheers from a few other members. 

Sirius’s head snapped to Lucius and Gio with pleading eyes. He then looked up to Harry who was close to tears in Narcissa’s arms. Harmony was being comforted by Blaise. Lucius quickly stood and made his way back to the centre of the room. He let the commotion carry on for a few moments before he held his hand up for attention once more.

“Minister, Madam Bones, I believe it is time to round to a close. May we recap?” Both nodded. “Today, we have shown evidence to support Sirius Black’s innocence of the counts held against him.” Lucius began.

Gio stood and spoke, “The will of Lord and Lady Potter stating he was not their secret keeper. We also showed a wand analysis showing no malicious spells cast at the time in question. Finally, Mr. Black testified on his own behalf under veritaserum. The evidence produced proves that Mr. Black is innocent. If anything, he is a victim of this Ministry.” 

“An innocent man subjected to 12 disturbing years in Azkaban. Unfairly imprisoned. Unjustly treated. Mr. Black suffered for years because of a lack of procedure. A lack of due care. We ask you to take in to account what you have been shown and give this man what he deserves. His life back,” Lucius walked over to Sirius and placed his hand through the chains and onto Sirius’s shoulder.

Madam Bones stepped forward and nodded to the two men, “Honoured Members, following the evidence provided, I see no reason to trouble this man anymore.” She turned to the Wizengamot. “Those who believe Sirius Black is guilty of 13 counts of First Degree Murder, 2 counts of Second Degree Murder and one count of Grievous Bodily Harm to an infant, please light your wand.” Umbridge, Fudge and a couple of the oldest and probably deaf members held up their wands. “Those who believe Sirius Black is innocent, please light your wands.” The majority of wands were raised and the gallery burst into applause. 

Fudge began banging his gavel like a mad man. “Hold on, hold on. This man has _still_ broken the law. He _admitted_ that he is an unregistered animagus. He needs to be held accountable!”

Lucius chuckled to himself, knowing this would happen. “Madam Bones, what is the maximum sentence for Witches and Wizards discovered as an unregistered animagus?”

“It was recently reviewed and raised to 8 years.” 

“Thank you. Should you wish to sentence Mr. Black for this crime, given that he has already served 12 years, I’d say that he has served a full sentence and then some, wouldn’t you,” Gio addressed the Wizengamot directly, receiving many affirmations and shouts of “yes”.

“Therefore I believe we need to be removing those chains. Mr. Black, you are a free man.” Madam Bones waved her hand in his direction and all the chains dropped from Sirius’s body.

He stood, shaking himself a little. Realisation dawned on him and he smiled. “Someone lead me to the pub. I need a pint!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of amazeballs people created Writer's Den, a Discord server for writers, readers and betas to congregate and be awesome together! We are one hugely dysfunctional family and I love them all! Join us https://discord.gg/G77FbMT we want our family to grow!


	19. Welcome Back, Lord Black!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius is free! Let's bring in a werewolf, Gringotts and do you remember that bet from Italy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for your continued support! It means the world to me! This chapter is unbeta'd this week, so any mistakes are mine! 
> 
> Love y'all! <3

Sirius threw the courtroom doors open in the most dramatic fashion imaginable. He was a free man for the first time in fifteen years and he was going to be as extra as he possibly could be. He strode down the corridor with Gio and Lucius either side of him. At the end of the corridor, he spotted the familiar heads of blonde and black gathered. The smallest blond boy was the first to notice him and made a sprint towards him, jumping at the last minute, hoping he’d be caught. 

He wasn’t. Not completely.

Sirius clattered to the ground with a blond Harry laughing and falling beside him. Blaise stepped over and offered his hand to assist Sirius as Harmony helped Harry up. Harry and Harmony instantly wrapped their arms around Sirius, who eagerly returned the hug. 

Narcissa walked over and placed a hand on Sirius’s shoulder, “So how do you feel?”

“Bloody fantastic, Cissy,” he said, giving his cousin a quick hug. He then turned to the men of the group. “You did it. I am eternally grateful to you both. I cannot thank you enough for what you have done.”

Lucius smiled slightly, “You are more than welcome.” 

“The Ministry needed a lesson in justice and I was more than happy to deliver it,” Gio chuckled, stepping forward to shake Sirius’s hand.

Quick footsteps could be heard down the corridor and were getting closer and closer. Sirius quickly found himself with an armful of werewolf. As the trial ended, Remus fought his way through the crowds and down to where he knew Sirius would come out. He ran until he saw Sirius surrounded by Malfoys and Zabinis. As soon as his arms were around the man, he inhaled his scent and was content. For a moment, he completely forgot about the others around him.

“Is this real?” He whispered into Sirius’s shoulder.

“Completely real.” Sirius pulled back slightly so that he could look at Remus properly. He cupped his hands either side of Remus’s face and pressed their foreheads together. “I’m a free man, Moony.” They stayed together until they heard a chorus of “awwww” come from the three women and the smallest blonde boy. 

Remus jumped back and straightened himself up, “I apologise for interrupting, I’m Remus Lupin.” He held his hand out and everyone introduced themselves. He got to the small blonde boy and said his hello.

“Bonjour Monsieur Lupin. Comment ça va?” He smiled, shaking the man’s hand. 

Remus stared for a moment. He recognised that voice. He sniffed the air and realisation hit. “Harry? Is that you?” He whispered. 

Harry laughed, “Hey Moony, I’m surprised it took you that long to notice it was me.” Harry stepped forward and hugged his ex-professor. 

“That’s because he was a little… preoccupied.” 

Remus looked over to the source of the voice. It was the other Zabini child. He chuckled and moved to introduce himself, but before he could say anything, her scent filled his nostrils. “Hermione? You’re… what?”

Harmony laughed, “Lost for words, Professor?” 

“How many times do I have you tell you, I’m not your professor anymore, Hermione. You can call me Remus or Moony.”

“Actually, it’s Harmony. Harmony Zabini,” she grinned.

“Harmony Zabini? What have I missed?” 

“Quite a bit, Mr. Lupin. Whilst I have erected some privacy wards, it’s not a discussion for the hallways of the Ministry.” Lucius stepped forward, “We are on our way to Gringotts, if you would like to join us? We can bring you up to speed on everything, perhaps you would like to join us for dinner this evening?”

Remus looked to the man, a little shocked, “I… I don’t wish to impose…” 

“Nonsense. You are more than welcome to join us,” Narcissa said. 

“Well, thank you. That is very kind of you,” Remus smiled. 

“Shall we?” Maria took her husband’s arm and they all made their way to the elevators. 

As the doors opened at the Atrium, they were surrounded by press. Every Wizarding publication in Britain was waiting to get an interview with Sirius. Gio erected a shield around the group and they made their way through the crowd without any difficulty. They had decided that Sirius would do his first full interview in his own time, on his own terms. The vultures could wait. The group strode through and straight to the fireplaces, each calling out The Leaky Cauldron and disappearing into the flames. 

Sirius strode up to the bar and cleared his throat. “Tom, I’d like a pint of your finest, please.” 

Tom turned and looked at Sirius in shock. “B...Black? But you’re…” 

“A free man as of twenty minutes ago. Now, a pint if I may?” 

Narcissa walked up behind Sirius and laid a hand on his shoulder, “Please try not to scare people, Cousin. The news hasn’t yet been published. Poor Tom has no idea about anything.” She then turned to face Tom, “Please accept my apologies for my cousin. He hasn’t ventured out in public for a long while. He hasn’t had much human interaction.” Narcissa gripped both of Sirius’s shoulders and began to steer Sirius away. “Come Cousin, we have an appointment that we simply cannot be late for. Have a lovely day, Tom.”

Sirius struggled against the woman’s hold, trying to turn himself back to the bar, tripping over his own feet. “But… But drink? Cissy!”

Narcissa laughed, “We do have somewhere to be, Sirius. How about this… We go to Gringotts and then we all go back to the Manor and have dinner and drinks there?” Sirius pouted a little. “Siri, everyone is waiting for us and we’ve even invited your… Remus along. I’m sure he is wondering what is going on.”

Sirius huffed, “Fine.” Sirius stomped his way out the pub like a petulant child, whilst Narcissa glided behind him, trying to hide her laughter. 

They met their group at the wall, and Gio tapped his wand on the bricks to open up the entrance to Diagon Alley. The teens walked off on their own to the Zabini’s cafe, famished after the morning’s events and had all had enough of the stuffy courtroom and didn’t really fancy going from there, to a stuffy office in the bank. They said that they may have a look around the shops first, but would meet them at Malfoy Manor once they were done. The adults all strode purposefully down the street and straight towards Gringotts. As they made their way up the stairs, they each stopped and gave the guard a respectful bow before entering the bank. 

Lucius took the lead and headed to the first available teller. “My guests and I have an appointment with the Black Account Manager, Trudok.” 

The goblin nodded and stepped down from his desk, “This way, Lord Malfoy. He is expecting you.” And with that, he began to walk down the corridor to one of the back offices. Towards the end of the corridor, the goblin stopped and knocked on the door three times. 

A gruff voice shouted, “Enter,” and the goblin opened the door, gesturing for the group to file in. They each took a seat in front of the desk, behind which sat an old, stern goblin with glasses rested on its crooked nose. He nodded in greeting and thanked the other goblin before he addressed his wizard guests. “What brings such an… eclectic group to my presence today?” He linked his long fingers and rested his chin on them, a curious look gracing his features. 

“Thank you for seeing us, Trudok. I am sure Fireclaw and Naglok have informed you of the goings on with young Mr. Potter,” Lucius began, to which the Goblin nodded. “Today, using the Will of the late Lord and Lady Potter, we have fully exonerated Sirius Black.”

The goblin sat back, “So I finally have a Head of House to deal with.” The goblin got down from his seat and walked over to his cabinet, opening a small hidden door. “It’s about time. Come forward, Mr. Black, I have the Black Lordship ring here for you. Please place it on the ring finger of your right hand and we can get down to business.”

Sirius got up from his feet and did as instructed. As the ring sat comfortably, he felt a cold feeling rush over him as the Black magic accepted its new Head of House. Sirius shivered, “That feels just like those hugs old Walburga used to give me,” he shuddered once again, “You know how it feels, Cissy. Like you’ve just had a hug from the giant squid.”

Narcissa shuddered slightly and grimaced, “Don’t remind me.”

Trudok sat back in his seat, “Now that that is done, let’s begin. Your heir. As you currently have no children…”

“Harry Potter. My heir is to be Harry Potter until such time as I have my own child,” Sirius cut in.

“Wonderful.” Trudok wrote some things down and placed a large stamp on the parchment. 

They discussed many more things such as business investments. Gio and Lucius gave initial recommendations, which Sirius gladly accepted. Having been out of touch with the outside world for so long, he had no idea what was happening out there and what was profitable. Sirius also went through the family properties at length. The women perked up and offered advice on the interiors for the homes, Narcissa remembered how her family homes looked and knew that Sirius would not want to keep with the bleak, cold wealth that their predecessors portrayed. The Black homes would become welcoming places that anyone would want to visit.

They eventually came onto his position of Godfather. “Lord Black, now that you are a free man, you are eligible to take on the care of your godson, Mr. Potter.”

Sirius shifted in his seat a little and looked to the room’s other occupants. “I have dreamed about this day since that cell door shut and I finally have the chance to be the godfather I promised to be all those years ago.” He took a deep breath. “Harry is safe and happy right now, I wish for Harry’s guardianship to be shared. The Malfoy’s have done an amazing job in such a short time and I am sure he has built bonds with them that I do not wish to sever. The three of us will work together to keep my prongslet’s happiness as it is. If it is ok with you all, I think it best we keep the living arrangements as they are. I think Harry would like that.”

Narcissa got out of her seat and hugged her cousin, “Are you sure? You really don’t have to do this. He’s your godson.”

“I’ve seen how he looks at you, Cissy. And I see the way you look at him. You and your husband are the parents he needs. He never got to know his.” He pulled back from the hug and smiled, “Besides, I always imagined I’d be the cool Uncle Padfoot who Harry ran to when he was in trouble. You and Lucy are stuffy enough to be actual parents. OW!” Sirius rubbed his elbow as Lucius put his wand back in to his cane.

“That’s quite enough. Are we all in accordance?” Trudok asked.

“Yes. Harry’s guardians will be myself along with Lord and Lady Malfoy. As for his residency, I believe he is with Lord and Lady Zabini for this summer, which is acceptable and I think we will revisit this when he returns from school next year,” Sirius responded.

“Quite right,” Gio added, “Harry has somewhere to stay with all of us and we will allow the choice to be his. Considering he and Blaise are dating, should it last, this will probably influence his decision.”

“I’m glad we are all in accordance. Now Lord Black,” Trudok slid some papers across his desk, “If you could sign here, this will complete everything.” 

Sirius stood and signed where he was required to, feeling his magic seal the deal. “Thank you, Trudok. If that is all, I believe I have been promised a drink of the alcoholic variety.” He bowed lightly, “May your enemies fall at your blade.”

“And may your gold be ever prosperous,” the goblin bowed in return. “Thank you for your attendance, Lord Black. Guests. I will be in contact very soon, Lord Black, regarding other matters that will need attending to. We can also set up our regular meetings. Let me wish you all the best in your freedom, I shall see you soon.”

The group all gave their thanks and said their goodbyes. They strode back out to the alley and back towards the Leaky Cauldron. They stopped at the floo and Lucius went first, so that he could open up the floo to allow Remus and Sirius entry. They all followed after and made their way through the Manor and into one of the drawing rooms, which opened out onto the grounds. They organised and collected their drinks before making their way out onto the terrace. 

Throughout the morning, Remus had been silent. He had spent his time attempting to take everything in, but he was struggling. Sirius was free. Free with the assistance of the Malfoys and the Zabinis. The same Malfoys that Harry was disguised to look like, and seemed comfortable. The same Zabinis that Hermione is apparently related to. Harmony? Her name is Harmony. They were all happy and seemed to be safe. But how? What was going on?!

Remus took his seat next to Sirius and carefully sipped his drink, staring off into space. He couldn’t concentrate. His mind couldn’t focus. He had questions. So many questions. Questions which he didn’t know how to ask. Where did he start? When did all this start? He sat and stared out over the grounds of Malfoy Manor trying to gather his thoughts. Try and work out what he should say. What he should ask. He was pulled from his thoughts as a hand rested lightly in his thigh. 

“You’ve been very quiet, Remi. Is everything ok?” Sirius looked to him with a worried look in his eyes.

Remus smiled, “Yeah. Yes I… I guess I’m just a bit confused. I… What’s going on here? Sirius is free, Harry isn’t with his relatives, Hermione isn’t Hermione and I’m sipping Pimms on the terrace of Malfoy Manor.” He sort of blurted the last bit out, his thoughts falling out of his mouth one after the other. 

The others all chuckled and Sirius squeezed his leg a little. “You know how I told you I don’t trust Dumbledore.” Remus nodded. “The story is much larger than I knew.”

“Siri, what’s happened?”

Gio placed his drink down and sat back, “I think we should start from the beginning.” 

And he did. 

They all went over the long story. The Zabinis told the story of losing their daughter, how she grew up as Hermione Granger and how she found her way home. They then told of how Harry came into the story. As they explained the state in which Harry’s home life use to be and the injuries they had found him with, Sirius had to physically restrain Remus, who tried to launch himself from his seat and make his way to Surrey to find those disgusting things that Harry called relatives. Moony was outraged that someone had hurt his cub in such a way. After he had calmed down the anger in the wolf, hurt took over. He had spent an entire school year with Harry and he hadn’t noticed anything. He felt awful. What kind of uncle was he? He couldn’t bring himself to believe he could be that person. He didn’t deserve to be. 

Sirius and Maria held him whilst his internal hate went on. They allowed him to get it out. They had all felt the same kinds of feelings at some point or another. Whether they were family at the time or not, they all felt the same knowing that this child had gone through that awful ordeal alone. Once it all calmed down, they continued on and told Remus how they got Harry out of that house, safe and away from the man who knew it was all happening. Remus began to seethe. For decades, he had put all of his trust in Dumbledore. He thought the man was helping him. That the man cared. Since Sirius had started talking about not trusting the man, his trust began to chip away. But now, hearing this, the last of the hope and trust he had for Albus Dumbledore crumbled away so fast, he struggled to even remember why he had in the first place. Yes, he gave him a job, but where was he when it came to trying to help all werewolves? He didn’t try to change the laws for them. They were suffering because they were a ‘Dark Creature’. 

They lightened the mood next by telling Remus about the holiday that they had been on, how Harry was being treated as a fully fledged member of their family and Narcissa went into great detail about the lessons that the teens were having. Remus was proud to hear that Harry was expanding his magical knowledge and doing well in his new studies but also enhancing the knowledge that he already had. 

“I’d love to offer my assistance with their lessons, Lady Malfoy, Lady Zabini. If I am honest, I do miss teaching quite a bit.”

“Oh we would love your help, Mr. Lupin. And please, call me Maria,” she smiled and squeezed his hand.

“I second that, you can call me Narcissa. Your help would be fantastic,” Narcissa smiled, already forming lesson plans for the rest of the summer. 

“If that is the case, I’d like you all to call me Remus.”

They all carried on talking through the afternoon, drinks and conversation flowing nicely as they waited for the kids to arrive.

****

***MEANWHILE***

Blaise and Harry walked hand in hand down the alley chatting animatedly, with Draco and Harmony right behind. Harmony’s arm was holding onto the crook of Draco’s arm. Whilst they may not be happy about it, they had to hold a united front. He was being trusted to look after Harmony, so he would make sure she was safe. He would have the wrath of Harry, Blaise and their families if anything happened.

“How are things, Zabini?” He asked.

Harmony looked at Draco with a confused look, “Small talk is not your redeeming quality, is it Malfoy?” 

“Well, Zabini. Believe it or not, walking in silence is not something that I enjoy.” They walked for a few moments more before he came up with something a bit better by way of conversation. “What have you been reading lately?”

Harmony was taken aback slightly, not sure if he was actually interested. She saw the look on his face, and could tell he was genuinely waiting for a response. Whether it be for appearances or genuine interest, she decided to play along. “Oh, um… Well actually I’ve been reading about ward stones. I’ve been meaning to speak to your father about your Manor’s wards. I was really interested to know if the Malfoys use them and which ones. Do you think he’d speak with me about that?”

“I’m sure he would. Though I do know this information and would happily divulge.”

“What? Really? You would be willing to speak with me about this?”

“Of course. I am capable of carrying on an intelligent conversation. Wards are fascinating. When my father explained the wards to me, I couldn’t believe it was all around our house. I’m sure Father wouldn’t mind you knowing. You are his god-daughter after all.”

Harmony smiled and they continued to talk on the way to the restaurant. When they arrived, they were led to a quiet booth. The group all perused the menu, and ordered their food, with the conversation flowing happily about the morning. Blaise and Harry sat close, still obviously lost in the honeymoon phase of their new relationship, whilst Draco and Harmony tried to keep a respectable distance, despite feeling the intense need to be closer to each other for which neither of them knew the reason. Somehow, throughout the meal, they both inched closer and closer to each other. 

Though they were all contributing to the conversation, Harry and Blaise were so lost in each other that they didn’t notice Draco’s arm rest on the top of the booth as he turned to face Harmony directly. They didn’t notice how he tucked a stray piece of hair behind Harmony’s ear. They didn’t notice how Harmony’s eyes fluttered shut as a shiver ran through her body whilst Draco’s fingertips grazed her neck. They didn’t notice Draco lean close to her ear and start speaking so low that only Harmony could hear. They didn’t notice Harmony’s hand rest on Draco’s thigh as she leaned in to hear what he had to say. They didn’t notice how Draco’s breath caught at the contact. How could they? Harry and Blaise only had eyes for each other right now.

“So Zabini, I’ve been thinking,” Draco spoke low, revelling in how Harmony’s hand tightened on his thigh ever so slightly. “I think it’s time I cash in on that bet of ours.”

Harmony sighed, “I was really beginning to hope you had forgotten about that.”

“Oh, Harmony. How could I ever forget about the fact that I won your complete…” He ran his hand through Harmony’s hair and held the back of her neck, “...Submission fair and square.” Harmony’s breath quickened as he held her close. “You are mine for one whole day and I intend to make the most of it.”

Harmony was struggling to keep her composure. He was so close and he smelled so _damn_ good. She thought for a moment, trying to find a way of hiding how spellbound she currently was. “Oh you do? And how do you _intend_ to do that.”

Draco let his hand fall and he played with the ends of her hair lightly. “I have my ways, Harmony. I have had a lot of time to think about this.” He leaned forward, so close that - for a moment - Harmony thought he was going to kiss her. He got close to her ear and whispered, “I’m going to have so much fun with you, Zabini.”

“What are you two whispering about?” Blaise asked, smirking at the pair who all of a sudden jumped a foot apart, muttering nothings and attempting to take the attention of themselves. “We better head back. I’m sure everyone’s waiting for us.”

“You’re right. We can use the floo in the back, can’t we?” Draco asked, getting up from his seat and helping Harmony stand.

“Yeah, he said that we can use it whenever we need.” Blaise helped Harry up and took his hand. “Shall we?” 

They all nodded and walked to the back of the restaurant and into Gio’s office, each taking the floo to Malfoy Manor. They met up with the adults on the veranda and enjoyed the rest of the sunshine for a few hours until the elves announced dinner was ready. They all enjoyed their meal and discussed their plans for the rest of the summer. Harry and Harmony almost jumped from their seats when Remus told them he would be teaching them for the rest of the summer. The conversation continued into the evening, as they returned to the terrace, all bundled around the fire as the air cooled off. It was late when they all said their goodbyes and flooed home. Tired after the festivities, they all made their way to their beds, falling asleep instantly. 

The next morning, Harmony awoke early to the tapping of an owl at her window. She made her way over and let the owl in, taking the large package from the bird, who leaves instantly, obviously not needing a reply. 

On top of the package was a small envelope, which Harmony opened first, needing to know who the package was from.

**_Zabini,_ **

**__**

**__**

**_Today’s the day, Slave. Be at Malfoy Manor for 9am. You can floo directly to my wing, time is precious after all. Oh, I’ve sent you a little something to wear, it’s very fitting for what I have planned for you. Pair it with some heels, that’s an order._ **

**_Enjoy your few hours of freedom this morning. 9am, and you’re mine._ **

__

_**D.M.** _

Harmony let the letter drop to the desk as she ripped open the package. Holding up the hanger, she noticed a suspender belt fall to the ground. She rolled her eyes, _he would do this, wouldn’t he!_ She threw the outfit down and stormed over to the bathroom, cursing Draco fucking Malfoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of amazeballs people created Writer's Den, a Discord server for writers, readers and betas to congregate and be awesome together! We are one hugely dysfunctional family and I love them all! Join us https://discord.gg/G77FbMT we want our family to grow!


	20. The Bet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title says it all... Hermione is Draco's slave for the day!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! Ok, so I've finally got to it! The Dramione truly begins!! Thanks for sticking with me, I totally went completely off on my own little tangent, which I always do, I honestly have no idea how I get anything done! Aaaaaanywho, enjoy!! Teensy bit of nookie at the end!

Blaise was thrown from his sleep by the slamming of doors and cupboards that he knew instantly was coming from the bathroom that he shared with his sister. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and made his way over to the door. He knocked lightly and called out, but had no response so he tried the door handle. Harmony had locked herself in. 

Blaise knocked a little louder, “H? H, are you ok?”

Harmony obviously couldn’t hear him, as she kept muttering to herself. Blaise could only make out a few words over the shower running and slamming of cupboards and drawers. “Bloody Malfoy… Bet… How dare… Make me do this… Arsehole!”

Blaise chuckled to himself and left the room, heading straight for Harry’s. He knocked lightly and let himself in. He sat down on the edge of the bed and laid his hand down on top of the covers, shaking him lightly. Harry groaned and rolled over, smiling when he recognised the blurry figure, who was holding out his glasses. 

“Morning Tesoro. Sorry to wake you.” Blaise placed a quick kiss to Harry’s forehead and smiled down at him. 

Harry put on his glasses and grinned sleepily, “Morning babe. What time is it?” 

“Sorry, it’s early. Your best friend is crashing around the bathroom like a mountain troll.” Blaise climbed over and joined Harry under the covers. “Any idea why she is muttering to herself about Draco and a bet?”

Harry’s eyes widened, “Already?”

“Already what?”

“Oh, um… Harmony lost a bet with Draco whilst we were in Italy.”

“She what!? When did this happen, how did I miss this?”

Harry blushed and told Blaise about what Harmony had told him about the bet. Blaise couldn’t help but laugh at his sister’s stupidity. They decided to have a bit of a cuddle in bed before they got up properly and Blaise went back into his room, sure Harmony would have left the bathroom by now. At breakfast, Harmony was dressed in an unseasonably warm tracksuit, stabbing her breakfast like it was her worst enemy. Well, chances are, she was imagining it was. They all ate as usual, until Harmony grabbed Harry’s arm and gave a quick thanks, asking for them to be excused. She dragged her best friend up to her room and made him sit on the bed as she stormed into her wardrobe. 

Harry twiddled his thumbs a little, “Um… H, Blaise said he heard you muttering about Draco and your bet this morning. Is everything ok?”

“Fine! Everything is fine. Malfoy has just chosen today to be the day that he wants me as his slave,” came Harmony’s voice from inside the wardrobe. 

“Today? Really? What’s happening? Do you know what he wants you to do?”

Harmony stepped out of her wardrobe and sighed, “No, but I think I can guess.” 

She stood there in a rather raunchy french maid’s outfit. The bodice was slightly corseted, taking in her waist and pushing up her breasts to accentuate her cleavage. The skirt was incredibly short, the petticoat barely covering what shred of decency she had left. Fishnet stockings completed the outfit and were being held up by a suspender belt. 

Harry stared at his friend with his mouth wide, “Harmony, why…”

“Malfoy sent it this morning along with this letter,” she handed the letter for Harry to read, “Why did I ever make this bet? Dammit Harry, why didn’t you kiss Blaise first!?”

Harry laughed, “I’m sorry, next time you make a bet with Draco that involves me, I’ll make sure I do exactly what you need to win,” Harmony stuck her tongue out, “Better yet, H. Don’t make a bet with Malfoy ever again!”

“I’m sorry, you’re right. I was a dumbass and I have to now deal with the consequences. I’ll be gone all day, what are you going to do?”

“I’m sure your brother will keep me occupied,” Harry winked.

“Eurgh you are gross, I really didn’t need _that_ ,” Harmony shuddered.

“You’re the one with your mind in the gutter! I think he’s taking me to lunch!” 

They laughed together as Harmony went and collected her shoes, she came back out and stood in front of Harry, “Could you help me, please. I’m too self-conscious to bend over in this.”

“Sure,” Harry took the shoes and helped his friend into them. “Why the heels?”

“Oh, didn’t you see, it was one of His Highness’s orders. I better get going, it’s almost 9 and I can’t be late.”

“Ok, I’m gonna go meet Blaise.” Harry got up and went to the door to leave.

“Um… Harry? Could you be my lookout and walk me to the study? I will die if my parents or Blaise see me like this.”

Harry chuckled, “No problem. Come on, you don’t want to be late.”

Harry opened the door and looked both ways, making sure the corridor was empty. Once he was sure it was safe, he waved for Harmony to follow. It wasn’t a long distance to the study, but for Harmony it was nerve wracking enough. She was dressed like a slutty maid early in the morning and making her way alone to a boy’s house. Even though it was Draco, her parents would be horrified. The dread pooled deep in her stomach, dropping with every click-clack of her heels on the wooden floors. With every step, she kept glancing over her shoulder, making sure no one was following. When they got to the study door, Harry opened the door and made sure that it was vacant before ushering Harmony inside. 

Harmony gave her friend a hug, “Thanks, Harry. I guess I’ll see you later.” 

“Have fun today, H.”

“Oh shove off and go see my brother!” Harmony smirked.

“Oh I plan to, don’t you worry. Enjoy Malfoy!” Harry shouted as he quickly closed the door.

Harmony took a deep breath, “You can do this. Just one day.” Harmony patted her skirt down once more before stepping into the fireplace and calling out her destination. 

*TJIY*

At quarter to nine, Darco stood in the mirror admiring his reflection. His hair sat exactly how he wanted, his shirt was crisp white and clung to every part of his body perfectly and his trousers fit in all the right places. _That’s it, Draco. Let’s see how she reacts to this!_ With one last smirk in the mirror, Draco walked back out to his bedroom and took a seat in one of the large wing back chairs by his fireplace, picking up the book he had been reading before bed.

Ten minutes later, the fire glowed as Harmony stepped out. Draco glanced over his book quickly and smirked. She had followed his instructions perfectly. She had worn what he had asked and Merlin was he glad he came up with the idea. He stopped his musing and went back to his book, leaving his guest standing there.

As she came out of the fire, Harmony looked around and found Draco to her left reading a book. She turned to him and waited for him to acknowledge her. After a minute, she put her hands on her hips and spoke, “Malfoy…”

Draco simply raised a hand to silence her and kept his eyes on the book, obviously finding a suitable place to finish. Harmony huffed and made her way over to one of the other seats around the fireplace. 

Without looking up, Draco spoke, “No, Zabini. Slaves do not get to sit unless given permission. You can stand and wait there until I finish this page.” And he went back to his reading. 

After a few minutes, Draco closed the book and placed it on the small table beside his chair. He smirked up at the witch standing before him. She looked incredible. Her hair was thrown over to one side, the waves cascading so elegantly, yet still looking like she had just been rolling around in bed all morning. The outfit fit perfectly in every place and the skirt barely covered her, just as he had planned. Her long legs in those fishnets, _Merlin, I’d love to have those legs wrapped around my waist._

Harmony held her arms out with a sarcastic smile on her face and twirled, the movement unintentionally showing Draco the briefest flash of her underwear. “Happy?”

Draco’s smirk only got bigger, “Oh, absolutely. Well done on being able to follow simple instruction. I honestly thought we would have a bit of trouble this morning, you usually prefer to break rules and do what you are told _not_ to do.” Harmony went to retort, but Draco held up a finger, “I am speaking from experience here. Anyway, come Slave. I’m starving and you will be serving my breakfast.”

Draco made his way past her and to his bedroom door, but she made no move to follow. “I can’t go out there, Malfoy. Not like _this_!” Harmony pointed to her outfit.

“Stop wasting time, Slave. My parents are out for the day. Now come quickly. Oh, and you will address me as ‘sir’ or ‘master’ for the duration of your time here. You never know, you may like it,” he winked and left the room. 

Harmony’s head dropped slightly and she followed Draco from the room. They walked in silence through the corridors until they reached the family dining room. As his parents were not attending, Draco took a seat at the head of the table and beckoned for Harmony to stand beside him. 

He clicked his fingers and a selection of food and drink appeared on the table. There was fruit, sausages, eggs, pancakes and much more. Instead of helping himself, Draco simply turned to Harmony and waited for her to act. When she didn’t, he clicked his fingers in front of her eyes to gain her attention. 

“What?” She snapped.

Draco looked wounded, “Is that any way to speak to your master, Slave?”

“Sorry, Sir.” Harmony replied through gritted teeth.

“You are forgiven,” he drawled, giving a little pat to her backside. Before Harmony could react, he continued, “You can start by making me a cup of tea.” Draco waved his hands with a flourish towards the tea tray in the middle of the table before picking up the morning’s copy of the Daily Prophet.

Harmony closed her eyes and took a deep breath before walking over to the table and began. On the tray was a small wooden box with a teapot, milk jug and sugar bowl all in silver to the left. Teacups and saucers were stacked neatly to the right. She took a cup and saucer, before opening the box and immediately panicking. The box contained probably 20 different varieties of tea. Going for the simplest option, Harmony chose English Breakfast tea with milk and one sugar. She walked back and carefully placed the cup in front of Draco, who kept the newspaper up in one hand and reached for the cup with another. 

As he sipped the drink, he sneered and placed it back down. “What do you call that? I asked for tea, not a cup of piss.” Draco pushed the cup back towards Harmony, “Now go back and make me a cup of darjeeling, black, and I prefer stevia rather than sugar.” With that, Draco went back to his newspaper.

_Really!? Why didn’t you tell me that in the first place!?_ Harmony thought to herself. She countered once again to herself. Harmony went back to the tea tray and carried out the request. She placed the new cup in front of Draco and waited as he tasted the new offering. 

“Passable. You’ll be doing this all day so hopefully by lunchtime you’ll make a cup that I’ll be able to enjoy. Brewing obviously _isn’t_ your strong point,” he smirked, knowing how much that comment would affect her.

And affect her, it did! “What the fuck, Malfoy…”

“Uh uh, slave. I didn’t give you permission to speak, let alone disrespect me with that foul language. I’d like an apology.”

Harmony stood and seethed, she knew that she would have to apologise, no matter what she wanted. Inside, she was screaming at herself for losing the bet. Inside, she was screaming at Malfoy. He was abusing his power completely in order to belittle her. When this day was over, she couldn’t wait to truly give him a piece of her mind. How dare he comment on her brewing skills. He knew for a fact that she was a more than competent potioneer. He was obviously jealous of her skill. He couldn’t bear the knowledge that she was remotely academic. Draco Malfoy was obviously a sexist pig, considering how he was having her dress and act today. There was nothing that she could do today. She would just have to grin and bear it.

She took a deep breath and turned to Draco, smiling sweetly, “I apologise, Master. It was wrong of me to speak out of turn…”

“It was wrong for you to speak at all, but never mind. You are forgiven. See that it doesn’t happen again.” Draco cut in from behind his newspaper. “I’d like a bowl of fruit and yoghurt, Slave. Yoghurt first, with blueberries, strawberries and apple. I’m sure you can do that, yes?”

Harmony nodded and replied, “Yes sir.” 

When the bowl was set in front of him, Draco picked up his spoon and held it out to Harmony. “I like to be fed, Slave. And don’t pile up the spoon, you’ve eaten around that Weasley scum, Merlin knows what kind of table manners you’ve witnessed over the years.”

Harmony sighed and took the spoon, scooping up a small amount and guiding the food to Draco’s waiting mouth. As he accepted the food, he kept full eye contact with Harmony, giving her a wink as the spoon slid from his lips. Harmony couldn’t breathe. Whether it was the corset or the look in Draco’s eyes, she couldn’t be sure. One thing she did know was that she wanted this breakfast to be over as soon as possible so that she could no longer be right up in Draco’s face. Feeding him was too close for comfort. 

Once his bowl and teacup were empty, Draco stood and beckoned for Harmony to follow him. They walked for a few minutes, deep into the manor until they came up to a heavy set of doors. As Draco pushed them open, Harmony coughed. The dust that flew out the door was shocking. They left footprints along the floor as they walked through. 

“When I won this little bet, I instructed the Malfoy elves to leave this room alone. I knew I’d need things for you to do, so why not?” Draco took a seat in the one clean chair and accepted his book from the waiting house elf. “You’ll be cleaning the room. Without magic. Oh and you’ll need to dust all of my relatives’ portraits. This is the portrait hall of the Manor, after all.” 

Harmony sighed and began. She began high and worked her way down. As she went past each portrait, she was insulted and questioned by each Malfoy ancestor. They would each comment about her outfit, face, hair, weight; you name it, they had something to say. Harmony knew that she was not permitted to talk, so she just carried on and let them say whatever they wanted. _Water off a duck’s back_ , she kept thinking to herself. 

All the while, Draco sat and enjoyed his book, occasionally snorting at a particularly rude comment from his family members. Every so often, he would look up as Harmony was facing away from him and either bending over or stretching high. _Might as well admire the view, it is rather breathtaking,_ he thought to himself. 

For the next couple of hours, Harmony dusted the portraits, the shelves, vases, she cleaned the tables, swept and dusted the floors until the entire room was spotless and gleaming. “I’m finished, sir.”

Draco put his book down and looked around. “Well done, Slave. I think you’ve done a better job than the house elves.” He walked around the room before calling all of the Malfoy elves to them. In seconds, they were surrounded by the little helpers, who all looked around the room in shock. “Look at this. _This_ is how you should be cleaning this manor. Your work is shoddy and you better step it up or you will all be issued with clothes.”

Harmony gasped and looked down as all of the elves began screaming and crying, trying to punish themselves. Though she had given up on her mission to free elves, since her parents had taught her the fundamentals of bonding with house elves, she was still horrified at what Draco was doing. In her first lessons, she had discovered that a house elf loves the job that they do and the only payment they need is the gift of more work and the satisfaction of knowing that their bonded family is happy with the work that they are doing. She was also taught that, should an elf be ‘freed’, they would slowly die, unable to survive without their family’s magic. Even after learning all of this, she still refused to act all aloof and indifferent towards the creatures. She always made sure to thank them for their hard work, which the Zabini elves had gotten used to and all seemed to work even harder for her, not that she actually knew that last part. 

Harmony closed her eyes and tried to keep the tears in. These elves were innocent. They had nothing to do with their bet and he had just caused them all so much pain. She was desperate to give Draco a piece of her mind but she knew that she couldn’t. She had brought this upon herself by being stupid enough to engage in a bet with Malfoy and losing. She had to get through this one day and then she could go back to doing whatever she wanted, preferably as far away from him as possible.

Draco turned to Harmony with a smug look on his face. He knew how much this would hurt her and he reveled in it. The power he held over her today was intoxicating and he couldn’t get enough of it. _Shame it’s only for one day, really,_ he thought to himself. He stepped up close to Harmony, who still had her eyes closed, and snapped his fingers, making her eyes fly open. Without speaking, he beckoned her to follow him. They walked silently through the manor and back to the ground floor and in to the Ballroom. 

Draco led Harmony over to a table situated in the corner and motioned for her to sit on the small and uncomfortable stool. “You’ll be polishing the Malfoy silver, Slave. I can’t be bothered to keep you company this time, I have better things to do. I’ll be back in an hour.” 

At this, Harmony rolled her eyes. She watched Malfoy leave the room and turned to her table of work. Laid out neatly was a full set of cutlery (enough for a banquet plus spares), goblets, candlesticks, gravy boats and charger plates. Harmony sighed and grabbed the polishing cloth, thanking whatever Gods bothered to listen that she was being left alone for an hour. It gave her time to just think and not have to worry about His Royal Pain-in-the-Arse laughing and leering at her. 

She knew that he had chosen the outfit for a reason and that reason was perverted and lewd. When she had been cleaning the other room, she had noticed that Draco was barely reading his book. His eyes were kept firmly on her. Well, not firmly enough to realise that he wasn’t being subtle enough about it. She was basically being used as a multi-purpose sex object. “He’s probably gone off to have a wank,” she chuckled to herself as she carried on with her task. 

Harmony was finished in 45 minutes and spent the rest of her time relaxing before the dickhead’s inevitable return. The doors burst open and Draco simply strode through the room and over to the patio doors. “Come, Slave. I promised Mother I’d exercise the horses.”

Harmony got up and tottled over to where Draco was. “But don’t you want to see that I’ve completed the last task, sir?”

“What? Oh I don’t give a shit. It’s just going back in the cupboard until it’s needed. The elves will re-do it then.”

Harmony went to retort but quickly held her tongue and followed Draco down to the stables which housed three of the most beautiful horses she had ever seen. The Malfoys owned three Arabian true white horses. There were two strong stallions and a slightly smaller but no less magnificent mare, the perfect representation of the Malfoy family in horses. 

Draco opened the first stallion’s stable and pointed to a shovel and a pair of boots. “Put those on, I don’t fancy you breaking your ankle. There’s still a lot to do. I need you to muck the stables out whilst I am out with each horse.” And with that, he walked off and took the first horse out onto the grounds. 

Harmony signed and put on the boots, wishing there was more material on her clothing but incredibly thankful for the oversized boots. Not wanting to antagonise him any more, she got to work shovelling up the manure into a wheelbarrow and walking it outside the stables to the designated space, which would obviously eventually be taken care of by the house elves. She then laid down fresh bedding and was ready by the time Draco returned. They continued this two more times and then made their way back inside.

They made their way through the manor and back to the dining room. Draco turned and cast a quick freshening charm on Harmony before turning and taking a seat and offering her a seat, which she quickly took, grateful for the rest. Lunch appeared for them both and they ate in tense silence. When Harmony thanked him for lunch, he responded, “Can’t have a weak and tired slave, can I?”

Draco then led the way back to his bedroom and pointed to his bookshelf. “I need you to re-arrange my bookshelf. It’s currently organised alphabetically by title. I’d prefer it to be organised firstly by subject and then alphabetically by author.” He then took a seat and continued with his book. 

Harmony went over to the bookshelf and started. She pulled books down and started to make piles for each subject, then began placing them back on the shelves as instructed. As she went through the books, the jealousy rose and rose in her. She noticed several first editions of many of the books she adored and would give anything to own them. The feeling stewed in her for hours as she went through and more and more books she wished she owned. In her anger, she completely forgot about the Zabini library which was stocked full of most of the books, and probably a few more. She was tunnel visioned on her disdain for the git that was Draco Malfoy. 

It was around 6pm when she was finally finished, she looked up at her handywork and smiled. Whilst she wasn’t happy who she was doing this for, it was books. There was no way she would do a half-arsed job. With her confidence higher following her good job paired with her annoyance towards Draco, she lost her filter slightly as she turned back to Draco and said, “Anything else, your highness?”

Draco closed his book and placed it on the table, “Whilst that sounds lovely, I believe I gave you instructions to call me either Master or Sir. I’d like an apology for your insolence.”

That was it. Harmony had had enough. “Apology? Apology!? Are you mad? I will not give you an apology for something when it is not deserved. If anything, you should apologise to me!”

Draco scoffed. “Apologise to you. And what is it that happened that means a slave should get an apology?”

“You’ve had me carrying out these menial tasks just for shits and giggles. None of this needed to be done!”

Draco shrugged, “Yes, well you are my slave. I can make you do what I want. That was our deal. If you don’t like it, maybe next time you won’t bet on something with me.”

“Oh believe me, I won’t! You’re the absolute worst! You not only treated me like shit, you brought all of your elves into this! Think about how you made them feel!”

“Oh who cares! They are house elves. _My_ house elves. I can treat them how I want and today, I can treat _you_ how I want. Now shut up, I’ve had enough of hearing you rabbit on.” Draco pointed at her and sneered, “I didn’t give you permission to speak.”

Harmony barked out an unladylike laugh. “Oh no! I will speak all I want. I’ve had enough of your shit. Like this outfit.” Harmony held her arms out, “What the fuck is up with this outfit? You’ve made me look like some cheap slut on Halloween!”

Draco smirked, “If the shoe fits, Zabini…”

***SLAP***

Harmony winced slightly as her hand connected with Draco’s face, but not enough to regret it. “Fuck you, Malfoy. You have been deliberately cruel today, just because you can. You’ve enjoyed it! You’ve savoured this day. Milked it for all it’s worth…”

“Yes I have, and you would do the same.”

“How dare you assume that I am on the same level as you.”

“Because I know you are. If you had won the bet, you would have had me wait on you hand and foot…”

“...I would not…”

“...Getting every fucking book you wanted from the library…”

“...How dare you think that I would…”

“...Fan you whilst you laze about in the sun…”

“...Absolutely not!”

“Oh yes.” Draco took a few steps towards Harmony. “If you could, you would have me do everything you want, enough to humiliate me…”

“Enough!!!!” Harmony pushed Draco away from her. “You know that I wouldn’t do that. I am not you. I am absolutely nothing like you!” She stepped towards him and began poking at his chest. “You are a cruel, disgusting, smarmy prat who is so full of himself he thinks that every girl will just do whatever he wants and make no comment. You can’t handle being around someone with an opinion. Someone who speaks their mind. You want to surround yourself with mindless bimbos who say, ‘Yes, Draco. No, Draco. Three fucking bags full, Draco’. You are so damn insecure that you’ll do just anything to shut them up!”

“Oh yeah, you think so?”

“Yes! You can’t stand knowing someone is better than you. You…”

All of a sudden she was silenced by Draco’s mouth covering hers. His hands held her face in place possessively so she couldn’t move. At first, Harmony stayed still in shock, eyes wide and staring, completely unsure of what to do. After a couple of moments, Draco’s lips moved against hers and her eyes fluttered closed as she returned the kiss. It was slow and sweet at first and quickly Draco’s hands left her face and moved down to her waist. He pulled her close until she was flush against him and her hands slid up his chest and wound into his hair.

Her fingers touching his scalp gave him the confidence to push a bit further as he introduced his tongue, gently stroking hers. Harmony moaned at the intrusion and gripped his hair tighter, pulling slightly. Draco growled at the slight pain and lost all control, grabbing the back of Harmony’s thighs and picking her up, setting her down on his desk, and situating himself between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him as close as they possibly could get, moaning as she felt his growing hardness rub against her.

Their mouths kept moving in unison, battling for dominance, refusing to be bettered by the other. It was a clash of lips, tongue and teeth. Harmony pulled back slightly, taking Draco’s bottom lip in her teeth, making Draco groan and swoop back in and really take control. His tongue mapped out Harmony’s mouth, refusing to let her do anything but accept his lead. Draco slipped his hand between them and ghosted his fingers over the fabric of her knickers, eliciting a moan from the back of her throat as she threw her head back. 

Draco took this as invitation to move from her lips to her neck, pressing light kisses and little nips down her throat to her collar bone. Harmony carried on along the ride, enjoying the feeling of lips against her neck, crossing her ankles behind his back and grinding herself against his hand. It wasn’t enough. She needed more. She threaded her fingers into his hair again and pulled his head up so their lips could meet once more as she moved herself against him.

They kept rutting against each other, barely coming up for a breath, the only sounds in the room were moans, gasps and sighs. Soon enough, Harmony’s moans got louder and her body started to tense and spasm as she came upon her orgasm. Draco held her close and swallowed her screams as she rode through the pleasure, finally coming down from that high.

As they pulled apart, Draco smirked. “I guess you were right about that. Anything to shut you up,” he winked at her, which immediately snapped out of whatever spell she was under. 

Harmony gasped. “What the fuck,” she whispered as she pushed Draco off, jumping down from the desk. She ran her hands through her hair, unable to make eye contact with the young man in front of her. As Draco chuckled, her face flushed and she ran to the floo, going home without a word. 

Draco stared at the fireplace and laughed, bringing his hand up to his cheek. “At least she didn’t punch me this time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A couple of amazeballs people created Writer's Den, a Discord server for writers, readers and betas to congregate and be awesome together! We are one hugely dysfunctional family and I love them all! Join us https://discord.gg/G77FbMT we want our family to grow!


End file.
